


I See Forever In Your Eyes

by amory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, Football Coach Louis, Friends to Lovers, Harry Styles/OFC (past) - Freeform, Harry writes YA because I can do whatever I want, It's a kid fic for the same reason, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Harry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teacher Louis, Writer Harry, as usual Liam and Niall are good beans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amory/pseuds/amory
Summary: After a shocking heart break, Harry Styles and his daughter have moved to Holmes Chapel looking to start over. Starting over probably shouldn't include developing a crush on his daughter's teacher and football coach, but fate seems to have other ideas.Louis Tomlinson has been searching for his soulmate his entire life, but at the ripe old age of 30, he has officially given up. Of course, there's no real rule saying his favorite student's father is off limits. Especially when that father just happens to be Harry Styles.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis sighs as he moves the file for the last student off of his desk, reaching out for the next one. Really, he shouldn’t be surprised every year when parents don’t show up for their conferences, and yet he always is. And it just so happens that, like every year, those exact parents are the ones who are impossible to get a hold of for anything. It’s like they don’t care at all, and who knows, maybe they really don’t. Maybe some people genuinely don’t care whether or not their kids are doing well.

It frustrates Louis beyond belief, but he supposes this is part of what he signed up for. He’s been teaching primary school for seven years now, and while it is incredibly rewarding, it’s also incredibly depressing at times.

A look into his calendar immediately makes Louis smile, though. His next appointment is with his secret favorite student’s parents. It probably isn’t right that Louis has a favorite student, but he can’t help it. Harper Styles is one of the sweetest children he’s ever met in his life, and certainly the brightest in the class this year.

If her parents don’t show up, he may actually give up on teaching.

While he waits, Louis sips at his tea and looks over Harper’s records. She had shown up out of nowhere one day, a week into February, looking lost. From what Louis gathered, her father had to spend almost an hour with her in the school office, calming her down from crying. Louis has therefore made it his mission from the very start to ensure she has the best few months of her life in his class.

Luckily, right on time, there’s a short knock on his classroom door. Louis smiles and calls out, “Come in!” expecting one of the usual cast of characters.

All parents seem to fall into some stereotype or another. There’s the distant parent in a business suit who spends the conversation seeming too busy for it, the tired mum holding onto a Starbucks cup like it’s her only lifeline, or the seemingly pristine and happy couple whose children do fifty extracurriculars, and who insist that it really is Louis’ fault their child is failing maths.

The man who opens the door is certainly none of those things.

He’s tall, and young-very young. And gorgeous, Louis realizes with a start. He stands in Louis’ doorway wearing a black button up that is hardly buttoned up, his sleeves rolled up past his elbows to show off tanned skin and tattoos everywhere despite the cold outside. His hair curls around his ears and is swept up off of his forehead, showing off his beautiful green eyes and nervous smile.

Louis has heard the expression before, and thought it a bit stupid, but this man has quite literally taken his breath away.

“Hello,” the man says, and god, how can someone’s _voice_ be so attractive? “Sorry, I got a bit lost. You’re Mr. Tomlinson, right?”

Louis blinks for a moment, completely forgetting who he is and what he’s doing here. The man just appears to get more nervous every second Louis doesn’t speak, which shocks Louis back to reality. He clears his throat and nods.

“Yes,” he says quickly. “I am, I’m Louis Tomlinson. You’re Harper’s father?”

The man beams at the sound of Harper’s name, eyes sparkling with barely restrained pride. “That’s me, I’m Harry Styles,” he says, striding across the room on those long legs to shake Louis’ hand. Louis scrambles up from behind his desk and pastes on his best smile, wishing he’d gone to a bit more effort on his outfit for the day. He’s also terribly aware of the cursive _H_ that lays on the inside of his right thigh, silver like a scar, lying in wait since the day he was born.

No, Louis thinks to himself. He is not going to develop a crush on his favorite student’s father. He’s not going to put ideas into his head about finding his soulmate in his favorite student’s father, who is surely not single. Not today, not any day.

“I’m so glad to finally meet you,” Harry laughs, pulling his hand back to artfully toss his hair over to one side. “I know we got off to a bit of a rushed start, Harper coming in late.”

Louis shakes his head. “She was a bit ahead of us anyway, and she’s been adjusting very well so far. Sit please, we can talk about everything.”

Harry does, and takes a moment to look around the room. Louis is actually quite proud of himself this year. He’d gone with a football theme for the room, and there’s a big board on one wall saying _Aiming For Our Goals! w_ ith footballs for each student that they’ve written their goal for the new year on.

“That’s so cute,” Harry says, gesturing towards the wall.

Louis smiles proudly. “Thank you, it was part of my winter break burst of energy. Come summer this place will become absolute chaos again, but I at least like to pretend to have control for a bit.”

“Kids, man,” Harry teases, already eying the artwork on the walls behind Louis. Louis can’t say no, that’s the problem. Everything his kids draw are masterpieces, which leads to a cluttered room full of stick figure drawings and macaroni portraits.

“Kids,” Louis agrees with a surprised laugh.

Harry smiles at him, a dimple poking into his cheek. Louis is so fucked.

“So, I have a copy of Harper’s report card,” Louis says, focusing on his desk instead of Harry’s unfairly attractive smile. “It’s only been about a month since she came, so this is basically just to gauge how everything is going so far.”

With that, Louis hands the report card over to Harry and watches him look over it with a smile.

“She’s incredibly bright,” Louis says, looking down at his gradebook. “She’s excelling at everything so far, and I’m not at all concerned with her academic progress.”

Harry looks up at Louis with a sad sort of smile before saying, “But you are concerned about other things?”

Louis sighs, because this is never easy. It’s usually hard to get a read on a parent before you start telling them their child’s shortcomings. Harry seems sweet, but who knows what he might turn into once he hears his child isn’t perfect.

“I’m worried about her emotional and social progress,” Louis says. “Harper is one of the sweetest children I’ve ever met, but she’s so shy. Normally, this wouldn’t be much of a problem, but she’s having a hard time communicating with the other children, and as a result she’s had a hard time making friends. Even when the other children try to include her, she doesn’t want to be involved. I can see it affecting her, and I think we need to make a plan for how to deal with it. Do you know why she might be acting this way?”

Harry sighs sadly, but at least he doesn’t seem angry. He nods a bit before saying, “It’s partially the move, I think. She’s always been sort of shy, and it’s hard for her to make friends to begin with, but she usually always comes out of her shell eventually. I think a lot of this has to do with her mother.”

Louis frowns. “Her mother?” he asks. Harper has never mentioned her mother, not once. By contrast, she goes on and on about her father to Louis any chance she gets.

“Yes, um,” Harry pauses and takes a deep breath, obviously upset. He blinks his eyes hard a few times before pressing his thumb against a spot on his wrist. “Her mother left us not that long before we moved here. January, actually, around New Year’s. They haven't spoken since. Harper’s taking it hard, but she tries to hide it from me. I just didn’t realize it was this bad.”

Louis furrows his eyebrows, feeling a sudden pull to reach out and comfort him. “I’m so sorry Harry,” he says softly. “I had no idea.”

And just like that, Harry is smiling again, but it is obviously fake. When he moves his hand, Louis sees a small initial on the inside of his wrist. It’s a black cursive letter _T_ , and Louis immediately feels discouraged. Marks only turn that color once you’ve found your soulmate, once you’ve kissed them and solidified the bond you’ll share the rest of your life.

But it’s obvious that Harry is heartbroken, obvious that he’s lost whoever it was. Harper’s mother, apparently, though Louis can't imagine why anyone in their right minds would leave this man. It's probably wrong that he's thinking any of these things, really.

Then again, there's no rule saying Louis can’t appreciate Harry in a purely aesthetic sense. Purely aesthetic, nothing else.

“It’s okay,” Harry says, an obvious lie. “We moved here to be closer to my family, and I think that’s helping. But I know there’s more I can do to help her.”

Louis smiles softly, because it is so obvious how much Harry cares, how much he loves his daughter. It’s refreshing, actually. Every parent should be like Harry, but not every parent is, and unfortunately Louis has seen exactly how bad it can get.

“Maybe an extracurricular activity,” Louis suggests. “It’d be a great way for her to make friends outside of class, gain a bit of confidence, get out of her comfort zone. It could also be a good distraction as well, to help her take her mind off of things.”

Harry smiles, a real smile this time, and nods. “That’s a great idea,” he says. “I’ll have to talk to her and look into something.”

Louis hesitates for a moment. He really shouldn’t do what he’s about to do, because this is self-serving. Sure, he wants to help Harper, desperately, but he also wants to see Harry again.

“Actually,” he says. “I’m starting a footie team, signups are right now. It’ll be small, just a few kids ages eight to ten. A couple of my students have signed up already.”

Harry’s eyes light up, and Louis swears he doesn’t understand how this man can keep becoming more beautiful by the second. “Oh my god, that sounds amazing! Harper would love that, she loves footie and you’re one of her favorite people.”

“Well, I’m honored,” Louis laughs. “She’s one of my favorite students.”

With that, Louis reaches into his mess of a desk, sorting through piles of paperwork and loose school supplies until he reaches one of the extra fliers he has laying around. He hands it over to Harry who reads it over with a smile.

“I’m going to talk to her about it tonight,” Harry says, folding it up and tucking it into his pocket. “Thank you so much Louis, I’m so glad we finally met.”

Louis nods, trying not to appear as sad as he is that the conference is over. “Thank you for actually showing up,” he teases. “You wouldn’t believe the number of no shows I’ve had today.”

Harry shakes his head and sighs, pressing at his wrist again. Maybe it’s just a habit, Louis thinks. He can’t imagine how painful it must be losing your soulmate.

“It’s sad how much some people don’t care,” he says softly. “Harper’s the most important part of my life, you know?”

Louis nods. “I do,” he says, secretly wishing he really could understand. “Thank you for your time, Harry.”

“Thank you,” Harry says, standing up only to shake Louis’ hand once more. Their skin touching sends a shock down Louis’ spine, and doesn’t want to let go. “I’ll see you soon?”

And god, he knows it’s wrong, but Louis really hopes he does.

 

* * *

 

Harry arrives home to find it mostly quiet, save for the sound of the television playing somewhere in the background. He slips out of his shoes and walks into the living room to see Harper and her babysitter Zoe coloring together in one of Harper’s giant princess coloring pages. Harper is working very hard on getting Ariel’s hair a perfect shade of red, and it almost shocks Harry sometimes how much she looks like her mother.

That is something Harry really doesn’t need to be thinking about right now, he decides. Luckily, Zoe turns to see him standing there and soon chases those thoughts away.

“Oh, Harry,” she laughs. “You’re so quiet, I didn’t even hear you come in.”

Harry smiles and gestures to the two of them. “Well, I didn’t want to disturb your artwork.”

Harper lifts her head up and grins when she spots her father. She abandons her crayons in favor of standing up and running over to hug Harry around the waist.

“Hi Daddy,” she sighs. “I missed you.”

One of the many side effects of her mother leaving, Harry has found, is that Harper has become far more attached to him than she’s ever been. They’ve always been close of course, but Harper has escalated to full on separation anxiety. Even Harry just leaving her at school in the morning is enough to make her cry, as if Harry is leaving her for good, as if he could ever even fathom doing such a thing.

“I missed you too, pumpkin,” Harry says, picking her up and hugging her tight. “Did you and Zoe have a good time?”

Harper nods and rests her head on Harry’s shoulder. “We did crafts,” she says. “I made you a necklace, Daddy.”

“I’m sure I’m going to love it darling,” Harry whispers back, giving her one last big squeeze before letting her down. “Why don’t you go wash up and we’ll head out for dinner, okay?”

Harper smiles and kisses Harry’s cheek before scrambling out of his arms. She says a quick goodbye to Zoe and then disappears up the stairs to her bedroom.

“Thank you so much,” Harry says to Zoe. “I hope she wasn’t too much trouble.”

Zoe shakes her head, moving around the living room and grabbing her phone and purse. “She never is. I mean, she gets a bit sniffly when you leave, but I manage to distract her.”

Harry nods with a forced smile and reaches for his wallet to pay her. Zoe thanks him before leaving, stuffing the cash into her purse. Harry knows he probably pays her too much, but a good babysitter he can trust is incredibly hard to come by, especially when he’s only lived here about a month.

Harry heads into his office where he leaves Harper’s report card on his desk, alongside the flier Louis gave him. The first practice is next weekend at the little pitch behind Harper’s school, not very far from their house. It would be nice for Harper to get out of the house, he thinks, to make friends.

It would be nice for the both of them to get out, really. The past few months haven’t exactly been very productive for either of them. Harry still hasn’t even completely unpacked, and his novel has been sitting on his computer screen for weeks now, untouched despite his quickly approaching draft deadline.

Harper knocks on the door quietly before pushing it open and skipping inside with a big smile on her face. She’s dressed herself, something Harry usually always allows her to do unless she picks a spaghetti strap dress for October. This time she’s picked her favorite brown boots with a pair of jeans, her green jacket, and a scarf. Harry’s sister Gemma always used to joke Harper would grow up to be a stylist like her mother, but jokes like that were left behind in London along with their flat and Harry’s shattered heart.

“Daddy, can you do my hair?” Harper asks politely, holding out a comb and hair tie.

Harry smiles and nods. “Of course princess,” he says. “You’ve done a good job on your outfit.”

Harper beams with pride, fixing her scarf so it sits just how she wants it. Harry really doesn’t understand sometimes what he’s done to be blessed with the best daughter in the world.

She walks over to him and hands him the hair tie and comb. Harry carefully pulls back the top most pieces of her hair, getting her long fringe out of her eyes and tying it up at the back of her head. Her hair falls in ringlets, much like Harry’s does if he lets it grow out like he had when he was younger, but is dirty blond like her mother’s.

“Did you see Mr. T?” Harper asks, fidgeting a bit while she waits for Harry to finish.

Harry smiles and nods. “I did,” he replies, smoothing out any bumps in her hair. “And he told me how brilliant you are. I’m so proud of you, love, you make me so proud.”

Harper turns around with a big grin on her face, dimples pressed into each cheek. “Thanks Daddy,” she says. “Mr. T is the best, isn’t he?”

Harry agrees in more ways than Harper needs to know. Ever since they arrived in February, after her disaster of a first day, Harper has come home bragging about how great her teacher is. Of course, Harry had high expectations that were met and then some when he met that beautiful and charming man.

It’s been awhile since Harry has felt that struck meeting another person. A decade, actually. Not since the first time he locked eyes with Harper’s mother across their uni coffee shop has he felt this drawn to someone else. But Louis managed it with just a smile, those blue eyes, and his tightly fitted jeans.

“Alright princess, let’s head out,” Harry says, reaching for his daughter’s hand. Harper squeezes and follows him out to the car.

They go to Harry’s favorite Italian place, the same restaurant he used to bring dates to as a teenager. Moving back to Holmes Chapel had taken a bit of an adjustment, especially after living in London since he was eighteen, but it seems as though it’s barely changed. It’s reassuring in a way, and it almost feels as though his home has been waiting for him all this time.

They get a table by the window, because Harper loves to people watch, though it isn’t as much fun here as it was in London. Still, she loves it, loves to just spend time with her father in any way she can, and Harry loves it as well.

They’re halfway through their meal when Harry finally brings up what he and Louis had talked about.

“So I was talking to Mr. T,” Harry says casually. “And he mentioned that he’s coaching a football team.”

Harper tilts her head. “He is?”

“Yes, for kids your age,” Harry explains. “And he and I both think it would be a great idea for you to join. You could spend more time with Mr. T, and maybe meet some new friends at school. What do you think about that, love?”

Harper frowns and looks at her spaghetti for a moment. She bites her bottom lip in thought before looking back up at Harry and shrugging. “I don’t think anyone likes me at school,” she says sadly.

The words break Harry’s heart.

“Baby,” he sighs, reaching out across the table to squeeze her hand. “I don’t think that’s true. I think maybe you aren’t giving the kids at school a chance to get to know you. If they knew you, they would love you. You just need to come out of your shell a bit more, and I think that this would be a perfect way to do it. You love footie, you’ll be amazing at it.”

Harper seems to think it over for a moment, squeezing Harry’s hand with her much smaller fingers. Finally, she asks, “Mr. T is going to be there?”

“Well, he is the coach love,” Harry laughs.

Harper nods. “And you’ll come too? To see me play?”

“Of course, my love, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Harry promises.

Harper smiles a little bit and then looks down at her spaghetti once more. When she looks up, her green eyes are sparkling with what look like unshed tears. “And maybe Mummy can come see me play too?” she asks in a whisper.

Harry’s heart stutters and he feels as though he can’t breathe. It’s been awhile since they’ve talked about her-two weeks, actually. Harry knows that isn’t healthy, he’s been told so by basically everyone in his life, but he doesn’t know how to deal with this either. He doesn’t know how to handle the love of his life leaving him and their daughter for someone else. He never could’ve imagined this happening to them.

“I can’t promise that darling,” Harry says softly, trying not to show how hurt he really is when Harper pulls her hand away.

“Oh,” she sighs.

Harry bites his lip, trying to think of what to say. “I wish I could, darling, I so badly wish that I could,” he whispers. “But I can’t. Mummy is making her own choices right now, and there isn’t anything you or I can do to change that. There isn’t anything you’ve done to deserve this either, this isn’t your fault. But I promise to tell her, okay? I’ll tell Mummy about every practice and every game.”

It’s the best he can offer, but it isn’t good enough. Harper doesn’t deserve this, he thinks bitterly. She doesn’t deserve her life being this way, being ripped up and changed out of nowhere because of her parent’s stupidity. They were so young, so stupid, and now their bad choices are hurting Harper.

Harry never wanted this.

“Okay,” Harper says, sounding confident. “I’ll do it, Daddy.”

Harry smiles. “You’ll do great, baby, you’ll love it. I promise.”

Harper smiles right back at him and slurps up her spaghetti. Lately, Harry feels as though those little smiles are all he has left to keep him going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. You're probably thinking one of the following things (Or all of them)  
> 1\. Really Amory? Another kid fic?  
> 2\. Really Amory? Another soulmate fic?  
> 3\. Really Amory? Another chaptered fic that may take a decade to finish? _Really?_
> 
> But bear with me on this one, I have a feeling about this. (That feeling may just be I wanted this exact fic but couldn't find it, but still. Humor me.)
> 
> [ rebloggable post](http://amories.tumblr.com/post/165085317317/i-see-forever-in-your-eyes-by-amory-after-a) | [tumblr](http://amories.tumblr.com) | [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/amoriess/playlist/00X94YdB2fmOwZ050MLooC)


	2. Chapter 2

“Mr. T?”

Louis hums, not looking up from where he’s grading the spelling tests from this morning. It’s tipping it down outside, so his entire class is having indoor recess, which means an hour of unrestricted pretend playing and Louis yelling about inside voices. Not that they care, because inside voices are apparently forgotten the minute he looks away again.

“Mr. T,” the same little voice says.

Louis looks up and smiles when he finds Harper standing in front of his desk. She’s looking at him patiently, hands worrying the hem of her sweater.

“Harper,” he laughs. “I’m sorry, you’re so quiet I hardly heard you.”

Harper smiles and tells him it’s okay. There’s usually always a child like Harper every year, Louis has noticed. The one kid who decides instead of playing, they want to hang all over Louis’ desk and watch him work. Sometimes it’s annoying, but Harper never asks the same three questions over and over for an hour, so Louis doesn’t mind.

“Daddy says I’m going to play footie with you, Mr. T,” she says, leaning over onto his desk and looking at the picture frames he has.

“You are?” Louis gasps, putting his favorite red pen down to give her his full attention “That’s amazing, Harps. Are you very excited?”

Harper nods. “Uh huh, I am. Daddy says I’m going to have a lot of fun.”

“We’re going to have loads of fun,” Louis promises.

He then takes the room in for a moment, skimming over the other children to make sure no one is crying or misbehaving. When he lands back on Harper, satisfied that they’re all okay, she’s still patiently smiling at him.

She looks a lot like her father, Louis realizes. They both have those pretty green eyes that Louis envies, and dimples. If Harper were Louis’ kid, she’d get away with murder with that smile.

“You know what?” Louis asks.

Harper shakes her head. “What?” she asks.

“Ben and Nichole are going to be on the footie team too,” Louis tells her, pointing to a table near the corner of the room. Ben and Nichole are sitting there together playing with one of the board games Louis has that is supposed to trick kids into doing math.

Harper looks nervous, biting her lip and frowning at the other two children. They’re laughing together, moving cards around on the table and joking with one another.

“I bet they would love to talk to you,” Louis suggests.

“What if they don’t like me?” Harper blurts out.

It’s painful to hear, really. Louis knows she probably thinks these things about herself, but it hurts to hear her say them out loud. She’s only nine, she has plenty of time to grow into an old self-loathing adult like himself. Now is supposed to be the time where she doesn’t care about that sort of thing.

“Who wouldn’t like you?” Louis asks. “Go on, you can do it Harps. I’ll be right here the whole time, cheering you on.”

To prove it, Louis puts both of his hands over his mouth and starts cheering quietly to imitate a crowd chanting, _Harper, Harper, Harper!_

Harper giggles and looks back at Ben and Nichole. She tugs at one of her pigtails, straightening the curls and letting them go, a nervous habit. Finally, she takes a deep breath and nods.

“Okay,” she says. “I’m gonna go.”

“You can do it,” Louis says. “I believe in you.”

Harper smiles at him and straightens out her sweater before marching over to the table where Ben and Nichole are. They’re good kids, Louis never would’ve sent her over if he wasn’t sure that they’d be nice to her. As he expected, Nichole looks excited to hear Harper is going to be on their team. Before he knows it, Harper is sitting in the seat beside Ben’s and they’re helping her join their game.

Harper looks up for a moment when the other two children are distracted and Louis gives her two thumbs up. Harper grins, looking actually excited for once, and shoots Louis two thumbs up back. Louis goes back to his grading, feeling accomplished.

 

* * *

 

It’s a surprisingly sunny day when Harry and Harper show up to her school’s football pitch. As the flier suggested, Harper is decked out head to toe in brand new football gear. Harry might’ve gone a bit overboard, but she looks adorable, and he makes sure to take as many pictures as possible before they leave.

“I’m nervous,” Harper says, peering out the window at the small crowd of children and parents gathered together.

Harry nods. “That’s okay, darling, it’s okay to be nervous. But you’re going to have so much fun, yeah? Look, your friends are here already.”

It wasn’t exactly his finest moment, but Harry had teared up a little when Harper came home Monday afternoon saying she had made friends. With Louis’ help, of course. It’s all she’s been talking about all week, and Harry finds that he feels miles better about everything just because of that small detail.

They get out together, Harper’s little pink cleats snapping against the car park pavement until they reach the pitch. Harry has pulled all of her hair up into a neat little bun, and he manages to sneak yet another picture of her while they wait.

Ben and Nichole spot Harper right away and Harry finds himself drawn into small talk with their parents while the three children compare outfits. It feels amazing, watching Harper make friends. She hasn’t really talked with kids her age since they left London, too withdrawn to even think about doing so.

“We’ll have to set up something soon,” Nichole’s mum says. “Nichole’s having a birthday party in a few weeks, I’ll be sure to send an invitation along to Harper.”

Maybe Louis Tomlinson is his fairy godmother, Harry thinks. It would make sense at this point, because if you had told Harry a week ago that his baby would make friends he wouldn’t have believed it.

Right when practice is supposed to start, Louis appears from the school and everything becomes miles more complicated. He’s hauling a bag of footballs over one shoulder and an armful of orange cones in the other, but that’s not what Harry is focused on.

Louis is wearing shorts, and really, this should just be illegal. From the moment he laid eyes on Louis, Harry has been inexplicably attracted to him, but that was when he was wearing a blazer and jeans. Now his legs are on full display, tanned and toned, thighs just begging to be touched. His hair is soft and swept over his forehead, his eyes a striking blue that take Harry’s breath away once again.

Harry probably shouldn’t be thinking about his daughter’s teacher this way. This isn’t going to end well.

“Hello,” Louis calls. “Can I have a few very special helpers please?”

All at once, the kids start gasping and raising their hands wildly. Louis picks out five of them, one being Harper who immediately runs to his side to help him line the cones out. Louis leaves them to it before starting to hand paperwork out to the parents.

“Just a few things, I know, I’m sorry,” he laughs. “I love paperwork about as much as you do.”

Louis smiles at him and their hands brush as he hands the packet of papers over to Harry. Harry immediately looks down, hoping his face isn’t as red as he knows it is. All they did was brush hands, he really needs to get himself together.

The papers are simple, just a few things to sign, a place to order the kid’s jerseys, and a slip to fill out saying who’s allowed to pick Harper up from practice besides himself. After thinking it over for a moment, Harry puts down his mum and Zoe.

It’s little things like this that get to him, he’s found. For the past decade, every decision made about Harper was made as a team. He’s used to filling out forms like this with someone else, discussing back up plans and schedules with someone else. Harry shakes his head and hands the paperwork back to Louis.

Harper looks quite proud of herself for helping to set up the cones, and Louis congratulates all of them on their hard work. He then passes out another form with the dates of practices and games that Harry immediately takes a picture of, and dismisses any parents who might want to go.

And the thing is, Harry really should go. His agent has become worried, rightfully, as his deadline inches closer and closer and his word count remains subpar. This would be a great chance for Harry to get some work down on a day he would normally spend bumming around with Harper, but he doesn’t want to leave, not for a moment.

He and a few of the other parents who decide to stay sit on the bleachers beside the pitch. Harry watches in awe as Louis somehow manages to line up fifteen eager looking children with minimal chaos. How he does it, Harry really isn’t sure. Sometimes he gets overwhelmed with just Harper, but he supposes Louis must have more practice with rowdy children.

While Louis welcomes all of the kids and starts talking about basic rules and having a good time without getting hurt, Harry stares at his phone.

Sometimes he finds himself selfishly wishing this was a normal breakup. He wishes he could completely erase any trace of her from his life, like he’d done as a teenager. Throw out her things, delete her number, rip up their pictures.

But he can’t, of course. It doesn’t work that way when you have a child with someone. It doesn’t work that way when his daughter looks at him every day, asking for answers he doesn’t have, and cries in his arms.

 _Tess,_ Harry starts the message, before going back and erasing that.

 _Tessa._ He writes instead. More formal, that. Harry never called her Tessa.

He takes a deep breath and continues.

 _Tessa, I wanted to update you on Harper. She_ _’s doing great in school as usual and today is her first day of footie practice. I’m sending you their schedule with all of the practices and games. Harper and I-_

Harry stops short, because he’s almost written _Harper and I would love it if you came_. And it’s true. Harry wants Tessa back, and he doesn’t know if that feeling is ever really going to go away. He can’t imagine it would, not after they spent ten years together, not after having their daughter together. Maybe part of himself is always going to long for her and what they had, even though he knows he’ll never get it back.

_I know Harper would love it if you came, but I would rather you let me know beforehand if you do. Thanks._

_Harry._

He takes a deep breath, looking over the message before sending it off and immediately locking his phone. Instead of thinking of Tessa, and where she might be, and if she really is never coming back, Harry focuses on the pitch.

Louis is having all of the children stretch, and they look adorable. Harper is paying very close attention to everything he says, while some of the other kids are a bit more hyperactive, but Louis handles it all quite well.

“Now we’re going to reach up as high as we can,” Louis says, voice animated and a huge smile on his face as all of the kids copy his stance. He reaches his arms up as high as they go, showing off a sliver of skin when his sweatshirt rises up.

“And then we’re going to reach all the way down to our tippy toes,” Louis says.

The kids all giggle and do as they’re told while Harry very much does not take the opportunity to gawk at Louis’ ass.

“He’s the best, isn’t he?”

Harry jumps at the voice that seems to come out of nowhere. His cheeks flame red at being caught staring, and he turns to find a man standing next to him beside the bleachers. He’s wearing shorts and a sweatshirt, like Louis, and is smiling at Harry like he knows something Harry doesn’t.

“Oh,” Harry says, hoping he doesn’t sound too obvious. “Yes, he is.”

“I’m Liam,” the man says. “Which one is yours?”

Harry smiles at that and points out to where Harper is doing jumping jacks and giggling with Nichole.

“That’s my daughter, Harper,” he says. “I’m Harry.”

Liam’s eyes widen and he smirks. “You’re Harry,” he murmurs. “Wow.”

Harry frowns. “Wow?”

Liam nods, but doesn’t elaborate.

“Which one is yours?” Harry asks, looking towards the crowd and trying to pick out a child that might look remotely like Liam.

But Liam just laughs and shakes his head. “Oh, I don’t have a kid.”

Liam must notice the way Harry is staring at him because his eyes widen and he shakes his head.

“God, no, I mean-that came out wrong. I’m not a creep or anything, I promise. I’m a history teacher at the secondary school, I’m Louis’ best mate. I’m actually here because-”

“Liam!” Louis yells, hands cupped around his mouth so his voice carries across the pitch. “Stop chit chatting, you’re late!”

Liam curses under his breath and shouts back, “I’m coming,” before turning to smile at Harry. “It was nice meeting you, mate.”

With that, Liam runs out from the bleachers and joins Louis on the pitch. Louis introduces all of the kids to him as their assistant coach and splits the kids into two groups. Harper goes with Louis, which Harry is thankful for. It’ll be easier for her to come out of her shell if she’s around someone she knows, and he thinks Louis seems to notice that as well.

The kids all get a football from the bag Louis brought and start going through drills together, dribbling up and down the pitch and through cones. Most of the kids are a disaster, but Harper is surprisingly good. If Harry even tried doing half of this, he’d fall right on his arse.

“Good job, Harps,” Louis cheers, high fiving her when she manages to dribble the ball through the cones perfectly.

Harper giggles, obviously quite proud of herself. She waits at Louis’ side while the rest of the kids come through the cones after her.

“God, he’s fit,” Harry hears a mum whisper behind him. He has to cover his mouth with his hand to stop his laughter.

“He is,” another mum agrees. “I’ve never seen a mark on him, but do you know I heard he’s still single?”

The first mum scoffs. “There’s no way.”

“He is, though,” she continues. “I wonder why he hides his mark. Or maybe he doesn’t-where do you think it is?”

The two women start giggling and whispering to each other about exactly where Louis’ mark might be hiding. Harry tries to keep his laughter in for the rest of practice, but it’s hard.

Most of the kids don’t do very well, but it is the first day, Harry supposes. Harper seems to be having the time of her life, though, and Harry catches her smiling and talking with the other kids more than a few times.

And then there’s Louis.

No matter how hard he tries, Harry just cannot stop watching him. He can’t tear his eyes away from Louis’ thighs and arse while he runs and jumps around the pitch. Louis is so energetic, endlessly happy and encouraging, and Harry is smitten.

By the time practice is over, Louis looks exhausted, but pleased. His hair is sweaty but still looks so soft tousled over his head. The parents who left start arriving to pick up their kids, and Louis thanks everyone, telling all of the children how well they’ve done and saying he’ll see them next weekend.

Harry is the last to leave, and Harper is bouncing with excitement as he approaches. She throws herself into his arms as soon as he’s close enough and he laughs, picking her up and squeezing her tightly.

“Did you have fun, princess?” he asks.

Harper nods, throwing her arms around her father’s neck to hug him. “It was so fun, Daddy.”

“I’m so glad, darling,” Harry sighs, moving to press a kiss to her cheek. Harper’s eyes are sparkling, she’s so happy. It’s been a long time since he’s seen her like this.

When he finally looks up, he finds Louis watching them with a smile on his face.

“I told you you’d have fun, Harps.”

Harper nods and buries her face against Harry’s neck, obviously tired out.

“Thank you,” Harry says to Louis, hoping he can convey just how thankful he really is without saying so. “She had a great time, I’m so glad you mentioned it.”

“I am too,” Louis laughs, gesturing to Harper. “You have our stare striker in your hands, mate.”

Harper giggles at the praise, and Harry wishes so badly he could tell Louis how much this means to him. It’s been so long since Harper’s been this happy about anything, and he’s so grateful.

He thinks Louis might understand, though, because he smiles at Harry in this soft way and nods.

“I’ll see you Monday, Harper,” he says, breaking his eye contact with Harry.

“Bye, Mr. T,” Harper says.

Louis looks up at Harry once more. “I’ll see you next weekend, Harry. It was nice seeing you again.”

Liam snorts and nudges Louis in the back with the cones he’s collecting. Louis promptly stomps on his foot, sending Liam into a stream of hushed curses. Louis smiles politely at Harry and says one final goodbye before slapping Liam on the back and running away from him with a cackle.

Harry carries Harper out to the car, still smiling when he helps her change into her other shoes. She gets buckled in and Harry is about to leave when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

 _Tess,_ the screen reads, followed by a string of hearts. Harry hasn’t changed her contact name. Fuck.

He takes a deep breath before opening the message.

 _I_ _’m in Spain with Charlie,_ it reads. _I don_ _’t know when I’ll be back next but I’ll let you know if I can come to one._

Harry takes a deep breath and tosses his phone into the passenger seat. He closes his eyes and just breathes for a moment, trying to calm himself down.

He isn’t sure what he was expecting, really. Of course she’s in Spain, living her new life with her new husband, forgetting Harry and Harper like they never existed. Like the promises they made meant nothing.

“Daddy, are you okay?” Harper asks.

Harry opens his eyes and turns his head to smile at her, trying to disguise that he was upset. “I’m perfect, darling,” he lies. “How about we go get some ice cream, yeah? We can celebrate how great you did today.”

Even though Harper obviously knows something is wrong, she still smiles back at him and nods. The two of them have gotten quite good at pretending to be okay, Harry has noticed. He nods back and turns around.

When he looks out the window, he finds Louis standing in the middle of pitch, staring at him. Even from this far away, Harry can feel how concerned Louis is, can almost see his blue eyes turning darker with worry.

Harry clears his throat, tears his eyes away, and turns the car on, leaving Louis to watch as he drives away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I tried putting off posting this until chapter 3 is a bit more finished, but of course I have limited self control. I really should have someone in my apartment just to stop me from posting WIP's.
> 
> Thank you for the support so far, I'm so happy some of you are willing to put up with my kid fic obsession. I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> [ rebloggable post](http://amories.tumblr.com/post/165085317317/i-see-forever-in-your-eyes-by-amory-after-a) | [tumblr](http://amories.tumblr.com) | [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/amoriess/playlist/00X94YdB2fmOwZ050MLooC)


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sits in his office, staring at his computer screen with a blank expression like he has been doing for an hour now. So far, he’s managed to reread most of what he’s written, change a few words here and there, and drink two cups of tea. A productive day, really.

He’s written himself into a corner, he realizes, and he’s been stuck in this corner for three months now. It’s sad, he thinks, how hard it’s been for him to write since Tessa left. It feels as though she had taken everything with her when she left, his creativity, his will to keep writing this stupid drivel.

Don’t get him wrong, usually he loves what he does. He loves his characters, he loves the story he’s been weaving for the past two books, but now he’s left with nothing. For a fantasy novel marketed towards teenagers, there’s a surprising amount of details that Harry pulls from his real life.

The love he and Tessa had always seemed like one of those loves you read about. Star crossed lovers, falling in love against all odds, finding their happy ending-except it didn’t work out that way. Their story wasn’t over, apparently, and Harry’s happy ending was ripped out from under him.

On his desk, his phone lights up with a text from Niall saying he’s five minutes out. Harry sighs and saves his work before closing everything down and getting ready to leave. Niall pulls up just in time for Harry to walk out to meet him.

“H,” Niall sighs as he pulls Harry into a big hug. “Jesus, you look like shit.”

Harry laughs. “Thanks, Ni. Come on, we’ll be late to get Harper.”

It’s been a month since they’ve seen each other, longer than Harry can ever remember being apart from him since they met. When Tessa left, Niall had all but moved into Harry’s flat back in London. He was there every day, getting Harper ready for school, cuddling Harry when he cried, making them dinner. Harry won’t ever be able to truly thank him for what he’d done, for how he’d taken over when Harry just shut down.

They spent the majority of the day bickering over text, and Harry is almost certain Niall’s let it go until they’re pulling away and he says, “Harry, come on mate, this is sad.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “My life is sad, Niall, what do you want me to say?”

“I want you to say you’ll go out with me tonight.”

Harry sighs, but says nothing. He keeps his eyes on the road, dutifully ignoring his best friend’s looks. Finally, Niall sighs and pushes his seat back as far as it goes.

“I come all the way up here,” he starts. “To the middle of nowhere-”

“It’s not the middle of nowhere,” Harry interrupts, smiling despite himself.

“To the middle of nowhere,” Niall continues, talking over Harry now. “To see my angel of a niece, and take my best mate out. And how am I rewarded? With you, being a mopey mother fucker, driving me around in your big ass car, playing sad music.”

Harry snorts and shakes his head. “I’ve only been single three months, Niall, and it’s the first time I’ve been single since I was 18. I was essentially married, you know, and I think I’m allowed to be a bit mopey.”

“Essentially,” Niall says. “But now where is she? Off in Spain with someone else, and you’re here alone.”

Harry frowns. “I’m not alone, I have Harper,” he says. “I can’t just all of a sudden get over Tess-Tessa. It doesn’t work like that.”

Except, apparently, it works that way for Tessa.

She’d barely even cried when she told Harry she was leaving. She’d shown no emotion at all when she returned for her things. Two weeks later, she had eloped and moved to Spain, looking ecstatic in every picture Harry saw of her.

“I’m not saying you have to go out and pull,” Niall says, pulling Harry back to the present. “I just think you deserve to go out and have fun, H, that’s all. Just think about it, Yeah?”

“Fine,” Harry says, turning into the school carpark and effectively ending that conversation.

There’s a line of cars already sitting outside and students running towards their parents. Harper is where she usually always is, standing in a group with the other year fours, looking around eagerly for Harry. Niall grins when he spots her and jumps out, shouting her name.

Harper whips her head up and gasps. “Uncle Niall!” she shrieks, running as fast as she can to get to him. Niall picks her up, spinning her around in the air and hugging her.

Harry watches from the car, smiling at their exchange. He and Niall have been best mates since the first day they met, two lost eighteen year olds on the same floor at their uni dorms. They’d bonded over their shared love of music and parties, and a year later Niall became Uncle Niall, embracing everything that came along with it.

“I didn’t know you were coming,” Harper giggles as Niall carries her to the car. She looks up at her father and smiles. “Daddy, you kept it a secret!”

Harry smiles back at her. “I did love, but it was a good surprise yeah?”

“Great surprise,” Harper agrees, sitting up to kiss Niall’s cheek before he shuts her door.

“Who braided your hair?” Harry asks, watching her in the rearview mirror.

Harper frowns and reaches up as if she’s just now remembering her hair is in two braids now instead of down like it was this morning.

“Oh,” she says. “Well, Nichole and I decided to do her hair during recess, only we messed up Nichole’s hair really bad. And then she said her mum was going to be mad, so we had to fix it how it was again, so we asked Mr. T to help us. So, he braided hers, and then I asked him to braid mine too because he’s so good at it, Daddy. Did you know Mr. T has five sisters?”

Harry blinks, trying to process all of the information she’s just rushed out at once.

“Wow darling,” he says. “That’s quite the story. I didn’t know Mr. T had so many sisters, that’s probably why he’s so good.”

Harper nods, tugging one of her braids and grinning. “I said you used to have long hair Daddy, and Mr. T said he could even braid that. He’s so cool, he knows _everything_.”

“Is Mr. T this amazing teacher I’ve been hearing so much about?” Niall asks, winking at Harry when Harper isn’t looking. Harry rolls his eyes and focuses on trying to get out onto the road with all the other cars.

Harper nods and the launches into yet another story about how amazing Louis is. Of course Harry had mentioned to Niall about how Louis makes him feel, and Niall had to listen to Harry describe in great deal those little shorts Louis was wearing at last week’s footie practice. He thinks maybe this is why Niall is so hell bent on getting Harry to go out tonight.

Niall has gotten it in his head that Harry needs to move on, that acknowledging an attractive man means Harry is even remotely ready to move on. The thing is, he’s not, and he isn’t sure he ever will be.

The _T_ on his wrist feels itchy, almost as if his skin knows it no longer belongs there. That Tessa no longer belongs with him.

They go home together, Niall carrying Harper inside on his shoulders, having to bend down to make it through the doorway. It’s the first time Niall’s been here since the day Harry moved in.

“You’re still packed,” Niall says, turning to frown at Harry.

Harper puts her hands on Niall’s cheeks, squishing his face around to make herself laugh. “Daddy and I unpacked my room,” she tells him. “We’re going to paint it pink soon, he promised.”

“Next weekend, my love,” Harry agrees, ignoring the looks Niall keeps shooting him.

There aren’t as many boxes in their living room as there had been, mostly because Harry has taken to hiding them in his room to avoid his mother’s worried comments. His bed is still on the floor, though, his clothes still mostly packed away.

It’s almost like unpacking would be admitting what’s going on. Unpacking everything, settling in to a place that isn’t their flat, would be admitting that Tessa is never coming back. It’s admitting this this house Harry has bought is really just _his_ and not _theirs_.

Most of their things had gone into storage. Their couch, their bed, their wardrobe-all of it. Harry couldn’t continue everyday using the things he and Tessa bought together, sleeping every night on their bed, living in their flat. He just couldn’t.

So he used his advance on his next book, packed up, bought the bare necessities, and moved. Bare would be a great way to describe their house, he thinks. Bare-livable, but sad.

“Do you want to help me cook, darling?” Harry asks, watching Niall carefully bend down so Harper can get off of his shoulders.

“Of course,” Niall replies.

Harper giggles and shakes her head. “Uncle Niall! Daddy was talking to me.”

“What?” Niall asks, feigning innocence. “No, love, I think he was clearly talking to me.”

Harper bursts into laughter, covering her mouth with both hands. She looks so cute that way, Harry can hardly stand it. He walks over and picks her up just to blow a raspberry against her neck so she’ll laugh harder. It’s his favorite sound in the world, Harper’s laugh.

Harry carries her into the kitchen with him, setting her down on the counter. Niall follows them in and steps up to help Harry start preparing dinner. Harper helps as much as he can, listening carefully to Harry’s directions and looking quite serious when she helps Niall measure out flour.

“You’re quite good at maths, Harps,” Niall tells her.

Harper nods, carefully scraping flour off of the top of the measuring cup. “I’m the smartest in my class at it,” she says. “You’ve just gotta try, that’s all, and you can do it.”

Harry snickers and Niall nods. “I’ll try, I promise,” he says. “But until then, I have you to help me.”

Together they make a full spread of breakfast for dinner, just in time for Harry’s mum to knock and let herself in.

“Anne!” Niall says before pulling her into a hug. Anne laughs and hugs him back.

“Hello Niall, I’m so glad you’re here,” she says. She sounds grateful, Harry realizes, and he wonders if that has anything to do with how obviously worried she’s been about him lately.

Anne then moves to hug Harper next. “Nana, Daddy, Uncle Niall and I made you brekkie for dinner.”

“It looks wonderful, my darling,” Anne laughs, leaving her with a kiss on the top of her head. “I’ve missed you today, how was school?”

Harper fills her grandmother in on everything that went on today while Niall and Harry set his table. They all sit down together and Harper continues telling stories about Louis and her new friends.

“You have to come to our games, Nana,” Harper says. “Mr. T says I’m doing really good, and we only had one practice!”

“You are,” Harry agrees. “You’re doing amazing, princess.”

Harper smiles, looking so proud of herself that Harry could cry. He loves seeing her like this, loves watching her slowly realize how great she is. Of course Harry can see it, because he’s her father, but he knows Harper has a tough time with it, especially since Tessa left.

“I’m so proud of you, Harps,” Niall says. “I can’t wait to see you at your practice tomorrow.”

“It’s going to be super fun,” Harper promises. “And you’ll get to meet Mr. T.”

Niall looks up and smirks at Harry. “I can’t wait,” he says.

Harry flips him off when Harper isn’t looking and earns a pinch from his mum for it.

After dinner, the four of them head into the living room where they all sit with tea and catch up. Niall regales everyone with his best celebrity stories from the radio station he works at, and Harry updates them all on the progress, or lack thereof, on his next book. Harper insists on doing her homework for Monday-sometimes Harry really doesn’t understand how she’s his kid-and Anne helps her.

Harry tucks her into bed a few hours later, letting her stay up longer than she normally would to hang out with them. She’s so exhausted that Harry carries her upstairs, Harper falling asleep on his shoulder on the way up.

“Goodnight, Daddy,” Harper sighs when he tucks her in. “I love you.”

Harry smiles and kisses her forehead, smoothing her hair over. “Goodnight, baby. I love you so much.”

Harper smiles and hugs her favorite teddy bear to her chest before promptly falling asleep.

When Harry gets back downstairs, he catches his mum and Niall talking in hushed tones. About him, Harry is sure. They have that look on their face when they hear him come in, embarrassed, like they didn’t think he’d be back so soon.

“Harry,” Anne says. “Niall told me the two of you are going out tonight.”

“We aren’t,” Harry says, avoiding their eyes and focusing on picking up after everyone instead.

“H,” Niall whines. “Mate, come on. We haven’t gone out in ages.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Why do you think that going out is going to fix everything, Ni?”

“I’m not saying that, I’m saying you deserve a night out,” Niall says. “You’re stressed, let’s just go out and have a drink or something. Your mum’s already said she’ll watch Harper.”

Anne nods. “Go on, Harry. Niall’s right, you deserve a night out.”

Harry groans and looks at the two of them for a moment. Lately he’s had to spend a lot of time reminding himself that they’re both doing the best they can, that they just want to help. They don’t know how to deal with this any better than Harry himself knows how to. He supposes most people really don’t either, unless they’ve been in his shoes.

“Fine,” he sighs, and Niall immediately perks up. “But just for a few drinks, yeah? We’re not going to be out all night, Harper has practice at ten tomorrow.”

Niall jumps off the couch and slaps Harry on the back. “You’ll see mate,” he laughs. “We’re going to have the best night of your life.”

Harry really doubts that, but still pastes on a smile to appease them.

* * *

 

“I really don’t want to be hungover tomorrow,” Liam whines.

Louis rolls his eyes, pushing his way into the club and tugging Liam’s hand so they don’t lose each other. “Too late for that, Payno, we’ve already pregamed at my flat. Don’t you remember?”

Liam groans and wipes his hands over his face, messing his hair up. “I’m going to die,” he whispers.

Louis smirks, but doesn’t reply to that. He’s more focused on the deafening music pumping through the speakers, and the mass of people dancing. Liam follows him into the crowd and Louis lets himself loose, pleasantly buzzed from the drinks he had earlier and stress free. It feels like weight lifted off his shoulders, the more drinks he has. Liam dances with him for awhile before splitting off when a girl grabs his attention.

Of course Louis doesn’t care, he just keeps dancing. The crowd pulses around him and Louis feels a hand come down on his waist.

“Sorry,” a deep voice slurs into his ear.

Louis puts his hand over the hand on his waist and turns, stopping whoever it is from moving away. It’s a bit too dark for Louis to tell if whoever it is is even close to his type, but he doesn’t care. It’s been ages since he’s gone out, ages since he’s been this close to a guy who could, maybe, be hot. They’re tall, which is really good enough for him.

“S’okay,” Louis murmurs, before throwing himself back into the music.

Whoever this man is, they’re a good dancer, Louis thinks. His hands slide down over Louis’ waist, to his arse, pulling him in closer. Louis gasps and lets himself be moved by the taller man, letting himself forget everything wrong in his life.

He’s thirty and single. He’s always wanted to meet his soulmate, to get married, to have kids-but that isn’t going to happen for him. Short snogs in club bathrooms and one night stands are as close as he ever gets to another person. People don’t want to date around when they’re no longer in their early twenties and pretending they don’t care about finding their soulmates.

Life isn’t how it used to be, or how it was supposed to be, and that’s the shit that keeps Louis up a night.

But he doesn’t need to think about that right now. All he needs to think about are the other man’s hard abs under his shirt and big hands on his body.

Without thinking twice, Louis grabs the other man’s hand and starts dragging him towards the toilets. They stop in the hall and Louis turns, but whatever he was going to say is stuck in his throat when he finally sees the face of the man he was dancing with.

“Louis?” Harry breathes, pulling his hand away quickly.

Louis’ chest is heaving, but he still feels as though he can’t breathe. He’s sure he looks like a deer caught in headlights right now, unable to do anything other than stare into Harry’s eyes.

He was dancing with a parent in a club. He was pulling his student’s father into a toilet in a club.

God, he’s _so_ fired.

“Oh my god,” Louis chokes out. “Harry, I-”

“It’s okay,” Harry says, running a hand through his hair and looking around like someone might see them.

Harry looks sinful, Louis thinks, though he always seems to.

They stand there for a moment, just staring at one another, the music playing in the club sounding like it’s miles away instead of just out of the hall. Harry is blatantly checking him out, Louis notices.

“You have tattoos,” Harry blurts out, immediately looking embarrassed of what he’s said.

Louis looks down at himself and nods. He’s wearing a vest and skinny jeans, showing off the tattoos that litter his arms and chest. He keeps them covered up at school to appease his boss.

A hand comes out of nowhere, Harry’s hand, and he’s touching Louis’ forearm. Louis wonders how drunk Harry is, but doesn’t pull away. It feels lovely, actually, though the _T_ on Harry’s wrist seems to be taunting him.

The door to the toilets opens and Louis suddenly finds himself knocked into Harry’s arms by a couple who can’t look up long enough from snogging to apologize. Harry catches him around the waist and they find themselves pressed up against each other again. This time, though, Louis looks up and straight into Harry’s green eyes and his stomach drops.

“I, um,” Harry starts.

Louis bites his bottom lip and tilts his head to the side. This is so wrong. Being this close to Harry is wrong, loving the way Harry’s arm feels wrapped around him is wrong. Moving closer in the hopes that Harry will meet him halfway is _wrong,_ and yet he’s doing it.

“I should go,” Harry says. And then he pulls away and turns, disappearing into the crowd of dancing bodies.

Louis watches him go, at a loss for what to do. He spots Liam standing at the edge of the crowd, drinks in hand, looking for him. Louis walks over as fast as he can, obviously worrying Liam.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

Louis takes the drink and downs it. “We need to go,” he says. “Now.”

Liam frowns. “What? Why?”

“We need to go,” Louis repeats. With that, he grabs Liam’s forearm and starts dragging him back out of the club. Liam whines the entire way about how they were barely here at all, but Louis ignores him until they’re safely in a cab, driving far the fuck away from what just happened.

“What is going on, Louis?” Liam asks.

“Harry was there,” Louis says.

Liam raises his eyebrows. “Harry?” he laughs. “As in Harry Styles, the fit parent you like?”

“Don’t call him that, Li, god,” Louis mutters, running his hands through his hair.

Liam laughs. “What happened, did you hit on him or something?”

It’s obvious Liam is joking, because what kind of idiot would do such a thing, but Louis can’t think of a response. Instead, he just stares at his feet and waits for the realization to hit his best friend.

“Oh fuck,” Liam groans. “Louis, you didn’t.”

“I didn’t know it was him,” Louis says, moving to rest his head on Liam’s shoulder. “God, why am I so fucking stupid?”

Liam sighs and wraps his arm around Louis’ shoulder, rubbing his forearm right where Harry had touched him. Louis closes his eyes and tries to clear his mind of any thoughts of Harry in a compromising position.

“Come on, Lou, it’s your flat,” Liam murmurs.

Louis looks up and sure enough, they’re stopped in front of his building. Liam leaves him with a promise to talk about it tomorrow and a hug.

“It’s fine, Lou,” he says. “Just don’t worry about it, yeah?”

But all Louis can seem to do is worry about it. He treks upstairs to his flat where no one is waiting for him, to his silent bedroom where he doesn’t even bother turning the lights on. He lays down, fully clothed, and closes his eyes.

All he’s ever wanted is someone like Harry, and he realizes that’s not something he should be thinking about, but he can’t stop. All he’s ever wanted is to find his soulmate, live the life he always thought he’d have when he was a kid. Instead, he’s drunk and alone on a Friday night, laying in bed, tearing up over his student’s parent.

It’s pathetic, he knows, but Louis has gotten quite used to feeling pathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the sweet comments and the kudos! I always love to hear what you think of my works :)
> 
> [ rebloggable post](http://amories.tumblr.com/post/165085317317/i-see-forever-in-your-eyes-by-amory-after-a) | [tumblr](http://amories.tumblr.com) | [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/amoriess/playlist/00X94YdB2fmOwZ050MLooC)


	4. Chapter 4

Liam blows into the whistle hanging around his neck again and Louis swears he’s going to kill him. The shrill noise bounces off the vacant school halls, as does the sound of Louis slapping him in the arm.

“It isn’t fucking funny,” Louis growls. “I’m going to shove that whistle down your throat.”

Liam jumps out of the way when Louis attempts to hit him again, laughing when Louis misses. “It’s hilarious,” he says. “How are you more hungover than I am?”

“I didn’t go home and drink eight glasses of water before bed like I’m sure you probably did, Batman,” Louis grumbles, swinging the bag of footballs over his shoulder and knocking the storage closet door shut. Liam grabs the cones and they go outside to set things up.

They both got here early today, a miracle considering that Louis hardly slept and woke up this morning with a pounding headache and a list of regrets a mile long. Not that different from a normal Friday night, really, but Louis usually doesn’t wake up Saturday with more work to do. As much as he needs the money, and as much as he loves his kids, he could really use that extra day off right now.

He and Liam line up the cones and drag a goal closer to the middle of the pitch from one end. Cars are soon pulling up and kids arrive with smiling happy faces. Louis greets them all with high fives and forced smiles before ducking into his car to take some pain killers for his head and chug a water bottle.

When he returns, he finds Harper has arrived but Harry is nowhere in sight. Instead, the little girl is standing with another man who Louis has never seen before. They hug each other and the man pokes her nose before running off to the bleachers to sit with the rest of the parents.

Louis frowns. He’s never seen this man before, not with Harper or even around their tiny little town. It’s hard to hide here, Louis has noticed, surely he would’ve seen him before.

They start their practice, the kids all attempting to kick the balls into the goal, and Harper is great at it. She really is far better than the rest of the kids, which is purely raw talent. Louis can’t imagine what she’ll be like years from now.

“Harper,” Louis says once he finally gets a moment when the two of them are alone. “Who was that that dropped you off?”

Harper immediately beams and looks over to where the man is watching her. “That’s my Uncle Niall, Mr. T,” she says. “He came to stay the weekend with us, and to see me practice. Daddy’s coming too, only he’s going to be a little late Uncle Niall said because he’s kinda sleepy today.”

Louis nods and pats her on the back before sending her over to Liam.

Harry does show up, as Harper said, ten minutes into their practice. He looks as tired as Louis had when he woke up this morning, and neither of them make eye contact with the other. Harry is holding two coffee cups, one he hands over to Niall before sitting down beside him.

Harry looks up and Louis immediately turns on his heel, trying to focus on _not_ staring at Harry.

He’s fucked up, he knows this. He’s waiting for Harry to tell someone, tell his boss that Louis was practically begging him for it at a club last night. That he’s shown up hungover to football practice and made this awkward for everyone involved.

Instead, all Louis gets is a pounding headache and the uneasy feeling that he’s being watched. Harry seems to be tracking Louis’ every move, which is making it quite hard for Louis to focus on anything other than him. He tries valiantly, though, and Liam helps as well by leading the kids through most of what they’re doing.

As they reach the end of practice, Harper comes running up to him, her pig tails bouncing and smile wide. “Mr. T,” she says. “Guess what?”

Louis smiles. “What, love?”

“Nichole is gonna come and have a sleepover at my house soon,” she says, practically jumping up and down with excitement, and Louis swears his heart could burst. “Isn’t that so cool?”

“That’s _so_ cool, Harps,” Louis says, reaching out to high five her. He’s so proud of her, and he hopes she knows that without him having to come out and say it.

Harper nods and looks up at him for a moment before saying, “Thank you for telling me to be brave, and saying that I could do it.”

With that, she rushes forward and hugs him. Louis freezes, unsure of how to react. Harper squeezes him tightly around his waist and his instinct is to hug her back, so he does.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Louis says to her, quietly so the other children don’t hear. “You did it all on your own, Harps, all you needed was a little push.”

But his heart is swelling and he feels tears welling up in his eyes. As tired as he is, and as frustrating his job can be, moments like this make it all worth it. Watching Harper make friends, watching her show everyone just how wonderful he knows she is, makes it all so worth it.

“Harper.”

Harry’s voice shouldn’t affect Louis as much as it does. The sound sends shivers down his spine and bring him back to the night before, how close they had been, Harry’s hands roaming his body.

“Daddy,” Harper says, finally letting Louis go. “I was tellin’ Mr. T about how Nichole is having a sleepover with me next week.”

Louis realizes that he can’t just stand here with his back to Harry forever and turns around. Harry looks even more tired this close up, his eyes slightly red and bags underneath them, but he still smiles for his daughter. When their eyes meet, though, Louis can do nothing but stare at him in silence.

Finally, Harper’s uncle seems to have a bit of sense and clears his throat.

“Harps, I think your dad and Mr. T need to talk really quick. Come on sunshine, let’s go to the car.”

Harper nods and says goodbye to Louis before grabbing Niall’s hand and skipping away. The two men stand awkwardly together, watching them go until they’re safely in the car. Harry then turns to look at him once more and Louis can feel his face heating up.

“Harry, I-” he starts.

“We should talk,” Harry interrupts him. “But not here. Are you free this afternoon?”

Louis blinks at him, trying to think on the spot if he has anything going on. Of course he doesn’t, he never does, but still.

“Am I…I mean, yes? I think so. Why?”

Harry runs his hand through his hair and Louis realizes he’s nervous. “Can we meet up for coffee?” he asks.

Louis says yes before he even really realizes what it is he’s agreeing to. Being alone with Harry, something his heart has been begging for since the moment this man showed up in his classroom, but something his mind knows is an awful idea. But now he’s gone and said yes, like an idiot, and Harry is smiling at him.

“I’ll see you later on, then,” he says. “Here, let me give you my number and I’ll text you a place.”

They exchange numbers, Harry reciting his off and Louis sending him a quick text to give Harry his as well. They say nothing else after Harry says goodbye and turns to leave. Louis is so confused about what has just happened that he can do nothing but stand there and watch him walk away.

“What was that?” Liam asks, coming up to stand behind him.

Harry’s walking away, digging his thumb into his wrist where the _T_ is. Louis remembers last weekend when he saw Harry obviously upset, reading something on his phone. That inexplicable need to comfort him had been overwhelming then, and overwhelming now. It makes no sense, he and Harry barely know each other. He shouldn’t be this worried about someone he doesn’t really know, he shouldn’t want to chase after him, ask what’s wrong, hold Harry to his chest and let him cry it out.

Maybe he needs that, Louis thinks. Maybe Harry needs someone just to hold him-not that Louis should be that person. Not at all.

“We’re going for coffee together,” Louis says.

Liam looks as confused as Louis feels.

* * *

 

When Niall hears that Harry is meeting Louis up for coffee, he immediately thinks it’s a date and refuses to let it go.

“It isn’t a date,” Harry grumbles, picking through his wardrobe.

Niall cackles. “Mate, you’ve been picking out your outfit for over an hour now-it’s a date.”

“Fuck off,” Harry says, pulling out his favorite black jumper. It’s a bit windy out today, the perfect excuse to wear it. It definitely has nothing to do with the fact that he loves how it makes him look, and he wants Louis to like how it makes him look.

God, he’s so fucked. He needs to stop thinking about Louis like this, he needs to stop thinking about the night before. About the outline of Louis’ jaw, his body, his tattoos, how he’d leaned in for a kiss before Harry had run away.

Maybe he should’ve just tried to talk it out at the pitch, but he was too aware of the looks he was getting from the other parents to do that. He also wants to meet Louis alone, somewhere they won’t be bothered, somewhere Harper isn’t watching them.

They decide to meet at a little cafe in town and Harry gets there too early. He soon finds that being on a coffee date that isn’t a date is an incredibly awkward situation.

Louis arrives after him and they sit down together at a small table near the back, two coffees between them and so far they’ve said nothing.

“I um,” Harry starts, trying to pierce this awkward silence with _something_. “I guess I should apologize.”

 Louis frowns. “Apologize?”

It’s unfair how he looks right now, Harry thinks. Louis is leaning forward, one elbow propped up on the table in front of him, stirring his coffee absentmindedly with his other hand.

He’s changed from his football kit into a loose red t-shirt and skinny jeans, his hair half covered by a black beanie. His tattoos are inky black against his skin and Harry wants to taste them, which he realizes is strange. He wants to press kisses into every inch of Louis’ body, wants to know him more than anyone has ever known him. The thought of someone else with Louis makes Harry insanely and irrationally jealous.

Of course he doesn’t say all of that, because he feels as though he might be going crazy. These aren’t the sort of thoughts you should have about someone you hardly know, especially when that someone is your daughter’s teacher. Louis has his eyebrows raised now, obviously expecting an explanation for what Harry’s just said.

“I’m sorry,” Harry says. “For coming on to you, I know it isn’t an excuse but I was so drunk and I just-didn’t realize it was you. And then when I did, and I still wanted to touch you and forget why we shouldn’t, that was wrong and I’m just-I’m so sorry Louis. Please say you’ll forgive me.”

Louis looks surprised by his apology, and says nothing for a moment.

“You’re apologizing to me?” he asks, finally.

Harry nods.

“I think I should be the one apologizing to you,” Louis says. “I mean, mate, I was all over you, it was embarrassing.”

Without thinking Harry blurts out, “I didn’t mind.”

He’s such an idiot. Why would he say something like that?

Well, he knows why, actually, it’s because of the little smirk Louis is now sporting that somehow makes him look ten times more attractive than he usually does. Harry hasn’t fallen this hard so quickly in ages, he forgot how exhilarating and painful it is all at once.

“You’re quite a tease, Styles, you know that?” Louis says.

Harry shrugs and bites down on a smile he can’t quite hold back. Louis smiles as well and takes a sip of his coffee before continuing.

“You’re right, though, it was wrong and we definitely shouldn’t ever be in that situation again,” he says. “But there isn’t a rule against coffee.”

Harry frowns. “What?” he asks.

“Coffee, you know, this thing we’re doing right now,” Louis replies. “Two mates, just having a coffee.”

“Mates,” Harry repeats with a nod. “Um, yeah, okay. We can be friends.”

Harry doesn’t want to just be friends with Louis, but that’s beside the point. He can’t be anything other than just friends with anyone. He can hardly stand the thought of really being with someone other than Tessa, not after the promises they made to each other. Promises Tessa broke, but promises Harry is still holding tight to.

Louis grins. “Good, because I don’t want this to be awkward. Harper is amazing, and I know I’m going to be seeing a lot of you, the last thing we need is awkwardness between us.”

“I’ve been meaning to thank you for that,” Harry says. “Harper has changed so much in the past two weeks, and I know it’s because of everything you’ve done for her. You’ve given her so much confidence, Louis.”

Louis looks embarrassed, almost like he doesn’t believe what Harry is saying. He should, Harry thinks.

“I don’t think it was me, love,” Louis says, and Harry thinks he could listen to Louis call him love forever. “Harper did it all on her own, just like I was telling her earlier. I just needed to give her a little bit of a push, that’s all. I know you both still have a lot left to work through, trust me I’ve been where she is now. I know how much it hurts when your parents split, when your parent disappears-but I’m so happy to see her doing better.”

“You’re really good at this, you know,” Harry says. “Working with kids, I mean, and giving them confidence.”

Louis smiles, cheeks going a bit red. “Thank you, love, I try. I just had a few awful teachers as a kid, you know? And I’m trying hard to be the exact opposite of them. I’m trying to be the sort of person I needed around when I was a kid.”

“Well, you’re doing an amazing job at it,” Harry says. “It’s been a really long time since I’ve liked Harper’s teacher this much. It’s usually someone miserable and old, judgmental.”

“Oh, but you like me?” Louis laughs, raising an eyebrow suggestively. “Maybe I’m secretly judgmental and you just haven’t seen it yet.”

That’s actually Harry’s worst fear, but he hides it with a smile and a shrug. “I hope not.”

“Can’t imagine anyone not liking you, though,” Louis says. “You and Harper both, you’re blessed with it. People just love you straight off.”

It’s a compliment, but Harry still can’t help but feel like shit because he’s remembering the judgment. He’s remembering how it felt knowing people would judge his daughter when they found out what he had done before she was even born. He still feels that way now, though it’s not as bad as it had been when he and Tessa were together.

“Are you alright?”

Harry looks up from where he’s been staring into his coffee and finds Louis looking at him, frowning in concern. It must show on his face, Harry realizes. He clears his throat and nods.

“I’m fine,” he lies. “But I should head back soon, I’ve left Harper with Niall.”

“Is he your brother?” Louis asks. “Because he’s Irish, and looks nothing like you.”

Despite how shit he’s feeling, Harry still laughs.

“No, he’s my best mate-practically my brother, though. Harper loves him, I know she misses him now that we’ve moved here. He works in radio.”

Louis grins and nods. “I thought so, his voice sounded so familiar. Did you work with him?”

“Are you saying I have the voice for radio?”

Louis laughs. “Bit soothing, your voice. Maybe you do late night smooth jazz radio.”

Harry snorts into his coffee and almost chokes, which just makes Louis laugh harder. “Smooth jazz radio,” Harry mutters under his breath. Louis covers his mouth with his hands, because they’re being stared at now. An older couple smiles at them, and Harry smiles back, the sound of Louis’ laughter making all of his worries fade away.

“I’m a writer,” Harry says, once Louis is done laughing.

“A writer?” Louis asks. “I’ve never read anything by you.”

Harry laughs. “You wouldn’t have unless you’re a teenager interested in ghosts or witches.”

Louis’ eyes go wide and he grabs his phone out of his pocket immediately.

“Oh god, Louis, no,” Harry whines.

But it’s too late, Louis has typed _Harry Styles_ into google and is now scrolling through pictures of his covers and reviews of his books.

“Oh, you’re a bestseller,” Louis says. “I’m honored to be having coffee with a bestseller, I’m sure these people would kill for the opportunity.”

Harry drops his head into his hands and groans. “This is why I don’t tell people, they always think it’s stupid.”

“I don’t think it’s stupid,” Louis laughs, reaching out to tug on Harry’s arm. “Harold, come on love, don’t hide. You should be proud, people love you.”

Harry looks up to find Louis smiling at him, still holding onto his arm. When their eyes meet, Harry feels like his heart skips a beat. He could get lost in Louis’ eyes so easily, and finds himself doing it without really thinking.

“I should go,” he says.

Louis presses his thumb into Harry’s arm gently before pulling back. “Okay, love. Go on home, make sure Harper hasn’t destroyed your house. Awful nuisance that kid.”

Harry giggles and nods. “Terrible,” he agrees. “Can hardly control her sometimes.”

Louis laughs at the absurdity of that and downs the rest of his coffee before standing up. They walk out together, Harry paying the bill for both of them despite Louis’ protests. He walks Louis to his car and is surprised when Louis hugs him before he goes.

“You’re doing an amazing job,” he whispers into Harry’s ear. “You’re a great dad, Harry, Harper is so lucky to have you.”

Harry squeezes his eyes shut and hugs Louis back. “You don’t have to say that,” he whispers.

“You deserve to hear it,” Louis sighs, his breath dancing along Harry’s clavicle and leaving goosebumps behind. “And it’s true. I wouldn’t say anything I didn’t mean.”

With one last hug, Louis smiles at Harry and gets into his car. Harry watches him drive off before getting into his own car and heading home. He, Niall, and Harper decide to have a movie night in with pizza and ice cream.

Later, halfway through _The Little Mermaid_ when Harper is singing her heart out to them, Harry’s phone goes off. It’s a text from Louis including a photo of himself holding one of Harry’s books up. It looks as though he’s actually gone to a bookstore to find it, and he’s grinning widely.

 _Buying it!_ He’s written.

“What are you smiling at?” Niall asks.

Harry shakes his head. “Nothing,” he lies.

 _You_ _’ve paid for my pizza tonight,_ Harry writes back.

 _It better live up to that,_ Louis texts. _I_ _’m expecting life changing stuff here Harold._

 _It_ ’ _s just Harry._

_Life changing stuff Harold._

“Seriously, who are you texting?” Niall whispers. “Why are you smiling all stupid like that?”

Harry shakes his head. “I hate you,” he whispers back. “It’s Louis.”

“Louis?” Niall asks, raising his eyebrows. “Interesting, almost like you have a crush on him, as I’ve been saying since Friday.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Shut up, Niall,” he says.

But it’s true, Harry realizes. He has a heartbreaking, confusing, _massive_ crush on Louis Tomlinson, and he doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of flirting is always good for the soul. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, and hopefully I'll have another one for you very soon. (I'm loving how short these chapters are, though I'm sure you're not.)
> 
> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos!! And happy new year to everyone celebrating tonight :)
> 
> [ rebloggable post](http://amories.tumblr.com/post/165085317317/i-see-forever-in-your-eyes-by-amory-after-a) | [tumblr](http://amories.tumblr.com) | [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/amoriess/playlist/00X94YdB2fmOwZ050MLooC)


	5. Chapter 5

In all his years teaching, Louis has had some pretty scary moments. He’s had a kid choke at lunch, another break their arm during recess, and his fair share of temper tantrums and sad crying. All of that, though, is somehow not even close to how scared he feels right now.

The kids are having indoor recess courtesy of the thunder outside, and a group of them have broken off into making crafts. Louis is half watching them half catching up on emails when Nichole comes running up to his desk.

“Mr. T,” she says, her eyes wide and breathing heavy like running across the room has winded her. “Harper can’t breathe.”

Louis looks up and sure enough, Harper is sitting in one corner of the room knees pulled up to her chest and crying. She’s staring down at the floor and Louis can see her hands shaking even from this far away.

She doesn’t look like she can’t breathe, though, and Louis is pretty sure Nichole is over reacting until he crouches down in front of her.

“Harper,” he whispers. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

Harper says nothing, only sniffles and makes a noise like she’s trying to breath but can’t. Louis completely blanks on what to do before instinct kicks in, which is how he soon finds himself begging the teacher next door to keep an eye on the kids and carrying Harper off to the nurse.

The nurse doesn’t seem half as frantic as Louis is, watching Harper gasp for breath and cry silent tears. All she says is, “She’s having a panic attack,” before pushing Louis out of the way and quietly coaxing Harper to breath slower, talking her through everything.

Louis watches from the corner of the room, heart beating quickly. “Are you sure?’ he asks. “What if she’s asthmatic, or-”

“Mr. Tomlinson,” the nurse says softly, obviously trying to calm both of them now. “She’s going to be fine. I’m going to call her father and she’s starting to calm down a bit now, aren’t you Harper?”

In response, Harper hiccups and wipes at her red face. The nurse rubs her back gently before excusing herself to make the call to Harry.

God, Harry. He’s going to lose his mind over this.

“Harper,” Louis murmurs, stepping closer to her and taking in her disheveled appearance and teary eyes. “Are you okay?”

Harper lifts her head up a bit and nods. “M’okay,” she croaks out, rubbing at her eyes. She looks up at Louis and pouts before opening her arms wide to him.

And the thing is, this isn’t allowed. Technically, Louis isn’t even supposed to be this close to his students ever. But it’s not like he’s going to push them away when they’re hurt. It’s not like he’s going to sit there and pry Harper out of his arms when she so obviously needs him right now.

So he hugs her back, tightly, and keeps hugging her until the door swings open.

“Harper,” Harry breathes.

Louis pulls away just in time for Harry to sweep Harper up into his arms. He must’ve sped here, Louis thinks, because as small as this town is that was incredibly quick. Then again, Harry looks absolutely terrified right now, so Louis wouldn’t be surprised if he had just run here or something.

Harry holds Harper tightly, kissing her face, asking her if she’s okay. Harper nods, apologizes, and then nods once more when Harry tells her she has nothing to be sorry for.

“Princess,” he sighs. “You scared me so badly, I was so worried about you. What happened?”

Harper shrugs, but she’s looking at Louis almost like she doesn’t want to talk about it in front of him. “I don’t know,” she says, resting her head on Harry’s shoulder. “But it was scary. I couldn’t breathe, Daddy.”

The nurse chimes in then, telling Harry what she thinks is going on. As suspected, Harry seems to agree it sounds like she had a panic attack. Harper seems fine now, her breathing is normal, and she’s just been left exhausted and teary eyed.

It’s awful to think that a nine-year-old would have enough stress in her life to even have a panic attack. Louis hates that anything could hurt Harper this much.

“Mr. T was there, though,” Harper says. “And he made it not so scary anymore.”

Harry turns to look at him and Louis sees the same teary expression as Harper’s reflected in his face. He looks Louis over, eyes rimmed red, and nods.

“Thank you, Louis,” he says. “For staying with her, for taking care of her.”

Louis shakes his head. “I always take care of my kids,” he says.

Harry reaches out with one hand, hidden from both Harper and the nurse’s eyes, and gently squeezes Louis’ hand. Louis squeezes back, taking Harry’s silent _thank you_ before letting go.

“I’m going to take her home,” Harry says, rubbing Harper’s back and kissing her cheek. “But thank you both, so much.”

Louis nods and runs back to his classroom to get Harper’s bag before watching Harry walk away. He carries Harper down the hall and out the door, kissing her temple and whispering to her. Harper holds on tight to him, closing her eyes and listening to her father talk. Louis watches them go until he hears his kids getting louder and realizes he needs to get back.

The rest of the day goes as normally as possible, despite the fact that the kids obviously notice Harper is missing. They finish up recess, move on to maths and science, and then are released to their parents in half organized chaos. Louis stays late to finish up on grading before heading back to this quiet flat for chinese and netflix by himself.

It’s not until he’s sitting on his sofa watching yet another episode of his favorite show that he realizes exactly how boring his life has become. He’s been stuck in this endless routine of wake up, caffeinate, teach, caffeinate again, grade, come home alone, eat alone, go to bed alone.

Maybe he should get a dog, or a cat, or even a fish. It probably isn’t good for him to just sit here alone every night. Maybe he should just do what Liam and his sisters have been begging him to do and join a dating site, somewhere he can find another poor lonely man who’s given up on the idea of ever finding their soulmate.

Louis decides to go through with it and gets through uploading pictures before he gets stuck on the bio. What should he write? _Lonely sod seeks other lonely sod to spend a night, or life, with._

Louis groans and tosses his phone away. He doesn’t need that right now, probably at least. He needs a glass of wine and porn, that’s what he needs.

He needs to stop thinking about Harry Styles, that is _certainly_ what he needs. He needs to stop thinking of that night in the club, and of Harry’s pretty eyes, and his big hands and long legs.

Louis presses his thumb into his thigh where under his joggers the _H_ sits, waiting for the moment he finally finds whoever it is fate has decided is for him.

Maybe that’s the problem, really. As much as Louis talks about it, he can’t let himself completely give up on finding his soulmate. He can’t completely let go of all the dreams he’s had ever since he was a child of finding this _H_ person, whoever they may be.

Louis sighs and stands up, heading towards his kitchen. Wine, he thinks. Wine will fix everything.

 

* * *

 

Harry and Harper spend Saturday morning sitting on their couch, each still in pajamas. Harper sits in Harry’s lap, laying back against his chest and half asleep, eyes barely open as her favorite show plays on the telly.

“Daddy, your phone’s going off,” she murmurs, pointing to where his phone is laying on the coffee table.

Harry kisses her forehead and reaches over the grab it, careful not to jostle her too much. Louis has sent him a message and Harry knows what it’s going to say before he even opens it.

_Is everything okay? Harper okay?_

Harry smiles as Louis’ concern. Harper didn’t go to footie practice today, and Harry has been waiting for this message all morning. It’s a hard weekend for both of them, and if Harper doesn’t want to go, Harry isn’t going to force her to.

_We_ _’re both okay,_ Harry types back. _Bit teary this weekend that_ _’s all. Sunday is going to be our first Mother’s Day alone and Harper’s taking it pretty hard._

There’s a pause before three little dots appear and Louis writes back, _Oh god Harry I didn_ _’t even think of that. I’m so sorry that must’ve been why she was so upset yesterday._

Harry sighs because Louis has hit the nail on the head. Apparently, Harper’s friends had been making cards for their mothers and grandmothers during recess yesterday and a few of the other children began asking her why she wasn’t. Harper realized then that she isn’t going to see Tessa, and she didn’t know what to say to them. She felt embarrassed, and then she felt stupid for crying, stupid for missing her mother who left, and next thing she knew she couldn’t breathe.

As much as she pretends to be okay, it’s so obvious that she isn’t. It took most of yesterday afternoon for Harry to even get that out of her. She’s been guarding herself so much lately, Harry feels like a failure as a father. They were never like this before. The three of them told each other absolutely everything.

Well, mostly everything on Tessa’s part.

_It_ _’s just so hard,_ Harry writes, though he doesn’t know why. He trusts Louis so much, though there’s no real reason for him to feel this way so quickly. _I don_ _’t know what to do. I don’t know how to help her._

_You_ _’re doing the best you can Harry._

_I don_ _’t think my best is good enough anymore._

Louis doesn’t text back to that.

Harry puts his phone back, refusing to let himself be upset at Louis’ lack of a response. There’s no reason Louis should feel the need to respond to that, or any of Harry’s messages really. There’s no reason why Harry should expect him to.

Harper grumbles when Harry moves but soon turns and lays her head on his chest, closing her eyes and breathing out softly.

“You’ve slept all morning, princess,” Harry says. “What about if we go outside, hm? We could play footie in the backyard, or go for ice cream, or go to Nana’s house a bit early and hang out until dinner.”

Harper shakes her head. “I don’t want to. I’m tired,” she mumbles. “And sad.”

Harry nods, letting any other suggestions he had die in his throat. “I know, baby,” he whispers to her.

They go back to quietly watching her show together until the doorbell rings. Harry frowns because he isn’t expecting anyone. He carefully moves Harper out of his lap and walks over to the door. He peeks out the windows beside it and has to hold in a gasp when he sees who’s standing there.

“Louis?”

Louis grins at him when the door opens. “Hi,” he says. “I’ve brought you donuts.”

“Donuts?” Harry asks, and sure enough Louis is holding a box in his arms with Harry’s favorite bakery’s name on the top.

Louis nods, knocking his feet together, almost like he’s nervous. “Donuts always make me feel better, and I thought maybe you two could use some.”

Harry smiles. “How did you find us?” he asks.

Louis’ cheeks go a bit pink. “I’m sorry, I may have looked at the information on Harper’s football forms and used it for delivering baked goods.”

“What is it meant to be used for?”

Louis shrugs. “If not for donuts then nothing worthwhile. Hey, Harps.”

Harry turns and finds his daughter standing behind them, frowning.

“Am I sleeping?” she asks, rubbing her eyes like Louis might disappear.

“No love, he’s really here,” Harry laughs.

Harper grins, the first smile Harry has seen out of her since yesterday morning. “Hi Mr. T, what are you doing here?”

“I’ve brought you donuts, love, I heard you and your Daddy were having a not so great day.”

“Thank you, Louis, you really didn’t have to,” Harry says.

Louis shrugs. “I wanted to. Here, take them.”

“You’re not leaving, are you?” Harry asks.

Louis laughs. “I didn’t want to just invite myself in, love.”

“No, come in,” Harry says, taking the box from Louis’ hands and waving him in. “You can’t just bring us breakfast and not stay to have some. Come on love, show Louis to the living room.”

Harper giggles. “You called him Louis,” she says.

“Well that’s his name, darling,” Harry replies.

Harper shakes her head. “No, he’s Mr. T.”

“Hear that, Harry, I’m Mr. T,” Louis says, gently bumping into Harry’s shoulder and laughing as Harper leads him into their living room.

Harry didn’t realize how much of a mess it was until just now, and instantly feels like an idiot. He puts the donuts down and moves to start picking up after their morning, moving cups and his laptop out of the way.

“I like your pajamas,” Louis says.

Harper grins and tugs on her shirt that says _Part-Time Mermaid,_ which she’s paired with matching mermaid scale pants.

“Thanks,” she says. “My Nana bought me them, Daddy says he wants a pair just like them.”

Louis laughs and smirks at Harry. “Does he really? You know, I think that would suit him.”

“Me too,” Harper agrees. “Daddy used to have super long hair, and then he could be a mermaid, only Mummy didn’t really like it so he cut it all off. Remember I told you and you said you could braid it.”

Louis nods and sits down on the couch beside her. “I remember, love. The offer is still on the table, as soon as your dad grows his hair out.”

“Maybe,” Harry says. “But no promises.”

Harper frowns. “But I like your long hair, Daddy, because then it looks like mine.”

“I could never be as pretty as you, darling,” Harry teases, kissing Harper on the forehead as he passes by her.

When Harry returns, he finds Louis and Harper already have the box open and each have a jelly filled donut in hand. Harry shakes his head and sets down the plates he’s brought, giving the two of them a look.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Harper giggles.

“I’m not sorry,” Louis says, which only makes Harper laugh harder. “Who eats donuts on a plate, Harold, really.”

Harry shakes his head, pretending to be much more exasperated than he is. Really, he just wants to smile at how happy Harper is right now. Her mood has turned around completely with Louis’ presence, and the donuts.

“Daddy was a baker a long long time ago,” Harper says, pointing to the bakery’s name on the box. “And he worked there.”

Harry laughs. “It wasn’t that long ago, love, I’m not quite that old yet.”

“Can you make these, then,” Louis asks, blue eyes sparkling with barely withheld laughter. “Or have you forgotten the recipe in your advancing age?”

“I didn’t make the donuts, I mostly swept the floors and flirted with the old women.”

Louis nods. “Ah, a lady’s man from the very beginning then,” he teases.

Harry shakes his head and kicks at Louis’ foot. Louis ignores him and instead gets deep into conversation with Harper about the show she’s watching. Harry watches the two of them talk, amazed at how easily Louis keeps her out of her bad mood, something Harry has been failing at in the past two days.

Most of that, he thinks, has to do with the fact that he is just as sad as Harper is. He’s just as lost thinking about their first Mother’s Day without Tessa, the first of many. Memories flash through his mind of all the days before it, all the things Tessa is going to miss now.

He wonders if Tessa misses them at all. He wonders if she stays up at night the way he does, thinking of her, thinking of their family.

“Last one, Harold,” Louis says. “Should we split it?”

Harry looks down and finds that there’s only one donut left, as Louis has said. He shakes his head.

“You two split it, I’m not hungry anymore. I’m all donuted out.”

Harper shakes her head. “You can never have too many donuts, Daddy.”

“See, Harper has the right idea,” Louis says, carefully ripping the donut in half for the two of them. “Never too many. Cheers, love.”

Louis and Harper knock their two halves together before taking a bite, leaving sugar and jelly all over their hands.

“You need to take a bath, princess,” Harry teases, reaching over to wipe a bit of jelly off of Harper’s cheek. “We can’t show up to Nana’s tonight with sugar all over you, you’re sweet enough.”

Harper nods. “Can I have bubbles and the fizzy things?”

“Absolutely,” Harry agrees. “Why don’t you go now so you have some time to get ready. Say goodbye to Louis, yeah?”

Harper nods and says, “Bye Mr. T, thank you for the donuts.”

“My pleasure, love, I hope your day is a bit better now.”

Harper grins. “It’s tons better,” she says, and Harry can tell that she means it.

After promising Louis he’ll be right back, Harry takes Harper upstairs and helps her run the bath, throwing in a bath bomb and some bubbles. He leaves her to it, returning downstairs to find Louis cleaning up.

“You don’t have to do that,” Harry says, taking the now empty box out of his hands.

“It’s alright,” Louis says. “I suppose I should get going anyway, I’ve overstayed my welcome enough.”

“No,” Harry says, before realizing how weird that sounds. “I mean, um-you can stay, please. Let’s have coffee, do you want coffee?”

He doesn’t want Louis to leave. He doesn’t want this little bit of happiness to just disappear when the door shuts. He doesn’t want to have to go another week without seeing Louis.

Louis smiles at him, almost like he can read Harry’s mind, and nods. “Coffee sounds great, love.”

Harry nods back and collects everything that needs to be put away before walking to the kitchen, leaving Louis on his couch. He stops at the counter and closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

This is insane. He shouldn’t be doing this, and yet here he is, making Louis Tomlinson coffee after practically forcing him to stay here.

Harry pulls two mugs out of the cabinet and waits for the coffee to brew, calming himself down in the interim. He then pours each of them a cup and carefully carries them back into the living room. Louis is right where Harry left him, except he’s now frowning at his phone, scrolling through something.

Louis looks up when he hears Harry walk in and smiles. “Sorry love, bit rude, yeah?”

Harry shakes his head. “No, it’s fine. I’ve basically kidnapped you here, the least I can do is let you use your phone. What’s wrong.”

“We have a staff meeting Monday night,” Louis says, showing Harry the email he was frowning at. “They’re so incredibly boring, you can’t even imagine. I had hours of telly watching planned for that night.”

Harry smiles and sits down beside him. “What do you do there?”

“Gossip, mostly,” Louis admits, reaching out for his mug. “I mean, the headmistress has things she wants to talk about, but it usually ends in everyone gossiping.”

“Gossip about what?”

Louis laughs. “I really shouldn’t be telling you this,” he says. “But the kids, the parents too. You’ve come up quite a bit.”

Harry coughs, almost choking on hot coffee in the process. “Me?” he asks, his voice squeaking.

“Yeah, you,” Louis teases. “There’s a few teachers who knew you growing up, but it’s a small town, it isn’t really surprising. You caused quite a stir moving back here. It’s probably the most exciting thing that’s happened here since I showed up a few years ago, I’d say.”

“I don’t think I’m very exciting,” Harry says, his cheeks turning red at the thought of being the topic of teacher gossip.

“Sure you are,” Louis says. “Look at you, you practically _scream_ excitement. All you need now are the mermaid pajamas and braids.

Harry shakes his head. “I hate you,” he says.

“You don’t mean that,” Louis replies.

“You’re right, I don’t.”

Louis laughs and takes a sip of his coffee. He leans back on the couch, replying the email and biting at his lip. Harry lifts his feet up onto the couch and leans over to watch him for a moment. He looks at Louis, taking him in slowly from his long eyelashes to his exposed ankles. There’s a tattoo of a triangle there that Harry has never seen, and he wonders if there are others he hasn’t seen besides that. Where must Louis be hiding them all, Harry thinks.

“You’re staring, love.”

Harry quickly looks up and clears his throat.

“Sorry,” he says. “I zoned out.”

Louis smirks. “Sure you did,” he says. “I finished your book the other day.”

“You did?” Harry asks, immediately avoiding Louis’ eyes. “Did you-was it okay?”

“It was amazing,” Louis says. “And I’m not just saying that love, really, I liked it. I’m not a reader, so this is probably the highest compliment you could ever get.”

Harry grins and lets himself meet Louis’ eyes once more, only to find him smiling. “Really?” he asks. “You didn’t think it was stupid?”

“Why would I think it’s stupid?”

“A lot of people do,” Harry says. “I mean, it’s sort of like selling out isn’t it, writing for teenagers. Tess-Harper’s mum used to say that she thought I was better than that, but I don’t look at it that way. I _like_ writing what I do.”

“And you should,” Louis says, eyebrows furrowing. “Darling, don’t ever let anyone make you feel bad for doing something you love. Do you know how rare it is that you even get to do that? Most people are stuck in jobs they hate for their entire lives, but you’re doing the thing that makes you happy. You should be proud of it, and you should love what you do.”

Harry smiles. “You’re quite good at this, you know? Making me feel better-making Harper feel better. You made her day, Lou, she’s been so upset since I brought her back yesterday.”

Louis smiles back and reaches out to gently squeeze Harry’s hand, just as Harry had done yesterday. “I’m glad then,” he says. “I don’t like to see either of you upset, it’s heartbreaking. You both have those big puppy dog eyes-I can’t handle it.”

Harry laughs and looks down to where Louis is still holding his hand.

“It gets easier,” Louis says. “When my dad left I was older than Harper, but I was still just as upset. But I promise it’ll get better, for both of you. I meant what I said, you’re a great father Harry. As bad as this time is in her life, Harper is so lucky to have you.”

Harry swallows around the lump in his throat and nods. He doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how to tell Louis thank you for all he’s done, how to ask why he feels this way around him, how to ask if Louis feels the same way.

Luckily, he doesn’t have to, because he soon hears Harper yelling from upstairs.

“Daddy,” she shouts. “I’m all done!”

Harry pulls his hand away from Louis’ and tries his best to wipe at the unshed tears in his eyes without calling too much attention to them.

“I should head up there,” he says. “If I don’t brush her hair out now it’ll tangle up.”

Louis nods. “That’s alright, love, I have to be going anyway. I’ll see you soon, yeah? I have to let you know what I think of your second book.”

Harry laughs and nods back. The part with a tight hug that isn’t at all awkward and Harry wishes Louis would stay and just hold him for a while. All he wants is to be held.

Later, once Harper’s hair is successfully washed and detangled, and once their living room is clean, Harry finds himself standing in his bedroom. Boxes are everywhere, shoved into every corner and crevice he could find. Most of them are unopened, and the ones that are have his clothes spilling out.

Louis was right, he realizes. He is all Harper has. This is a bad time for both of them, but Harry is her father. He needs to be strong for her, he needs to pull himself up and start coping instead of feeling miserable for himself.

With one last look around the room, Harry gets onto his knees, rips open a box, and starts unpacking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! I'm sorry for the long wait, I explained it a bit more over on tumblr (will the shameless plugs ever end??) but hopefully this little chapter was worth it. I love reading all of your theories, and I promise answers are coming soon! Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> [ rebloggable post](http://amories.tumblr.com/post/165085317317/i-see-forever-in-your-eyes-by-amory-after-a) | [tumblr](http://amories.tumblr.com) | [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/amoriess/playlist/00X94YdB2fmOwZ050MLooC)


	6. Chapter 6

_Harry opens the door to their flat, a little disoriented. The edges seem to be fading away to nothing, the walls a greying color instead of their usual cream. On their sofa sits Tessa. Beside her sits a suitcase._

_She stands up when Harry walks in, putting one hand on the suitcase handle as if it_ _’s holding her steady._

_“What’s going on?” Harry asks, furrowing his brows. “Are you going somewhere?”_

_Sometimes it_ _’s like this with her. She’ll get called in last minute to dress a bratty teenage superstar who’s fired their stylist, or an aging business man who needs a fitted suit as soon as possible thank you very much. Usually, though, she would have told him. She would’ve called him earlier while he was away, would’ve warned him._

_Harry_ _’s had no warning, and he can’t tell if that’s why a terrible sense of foreboding hangs over him._

_“I’m leaving, Harry,” Tessa says. “For good.”_

_Harry doesn_ _’t know what to say at first, because he’s certain he’s heard her wrong. The world feels like it’s tilting. He swears the photographs on the wall are tumbling down right this moment, albeit silently._

_“Leaving?” he asks. “What do you mean, leaving? You can’t just go-you can’t just leave us.”_

_Tessa sighs and shakes her head, hair falling down around her eyes. She lifts one hand up and pushes it back, something Harry has always loved. It_ _’s the little things with Tessa. She’s beautiful as ever, and he’s as in love with her as he has been for ten years._

_“I’m sorry,” she says. “You know how much I love you, but I can’t keep doing this. We were kidding ourselves, thinking this would last.”_

_“I wasn’t kidding myself,” Harry says, trying to keep his voice angry instead of upset. He needs to guard himself. He doesn’t want to cry, but he can feel it coming as much as he tries to stamp it out. “I love you, Tess, I was never kidding myself.”_

_Tessa sighs and Harry swears he sees a glimmer of something in her eyes. Regret, maybe. Pain._

_“Who is it?” Harry asks. “Where did you meet him?”_

_Tessa winces. She_ _’s been found out. Harry was hoping he wouldn’t be right._

_“It’s Charlie,” she says. “From work.”_

_Harry laughs, he can_ _’t help it. “Oh my god,” he mutters, turning and roughly tugging his hands through his hair so he doesn’t do something stupid like scream. He knew it, he always knew it._

_“He’s fucking ancient, Tess, he’s old enough to be your dad,” he says, turning back around on her and wishing she would have some kind of fucking reaction. “How long as this been going on? At Christmas as well?”_

_Tessa goes red, which is answer enough for Harry._

_“I wasn’t sure about it until yesterday,” she says, as if that makes it better. “But I’ve suspected for a while-ever since I met him, really.”_

_Harry only laughs harder at that, though he_ _’s now crying. He knew it, all along he knew it. Ever since Tessa started working for Charles, ever since Harry met him. God, how could he be so fucking stupid?_

_“That’s just perfect,” he mutters. “Fucking perfect.”_

_“I’m leaving, Harry,” Tessa says again, as if he needs reminding. “Charlie’s waiting for me outside. Don’t cause a scene.”_

_Harry rolls his eyes._ _“I’m not going to cause a scene, I’m not a child,” he spits. “Just go, Tess, okay? Just fucking go.”_

_Tessa pushes her purse up further onto her shoulder and steps forward-to do what, Harry really isn_ _’t sure. He doesn’t get to find out either because he quickly steps back and shakes his head._

_“Don’t fucking touch me,” he says. “You don’t ever get to touch me again. Just leave, Harper and I will be fine without you.”_

_Tessa does look hurt then, almost like she_ _’s realizing what she’s losing. Her family-their family-torn to pieces overnight. The pictures on the wall are gone and Harry’s vision is going darker around the edges._

_“I love you,” Tessa whispers. “I’ll always love you, Harry. I’m sorry it had to be this way.”_

_It didn_ _’t have to be this way, Harry wants to scream. She didn’t have to do this to them._

_Instead, he says,_ _“Get out.”_

_Tessa sighs and turns away from him, tucking a lock of hair over her ear. She takes one last look around their dim flat before walking away, the heels of her boots sounding heavy and final against the hardwood._

_The door clicks shut and Harry collapses._

_“Daddy?”_

_Harper is whispering to him from somewhere Harry can_ _’t see her. He can’t see anything anymore. Their flat has faded away to nothing._

_“Daddy, are you awake?”_

“Daddy?”

Harry jolts up, his breath catching in his throat when he feels a hand on his arm. He looks over and finds Harper standing beside his bed, barely visible in the dark of his room.

“Princess,” he whispers, his voice still croaky with sleep. “You scared me. What’s wrong?”

Harper shrugs and Harry can see tear tracks under her eyes. “I had a bad dream,” she says, little hand tightening on his arm. “And I couldn’t fall asleep again.”

“Okay,” Harry says, before gently lifting the covers up. “Come on love, jump in.”

Harper smiles and climbs up into the bed, crawling in next to him. She cuddles up as close as she can, pulling his arm and the blanket down around her shoulders. Harry smiles and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Harry asks, gently combing his fingers through her hair.

Harper shrugs. “It was a bad dream,” she says. “That you left when I was sleeping, and then I was all alone. No one was here, you and Mummy both left.”

“Oh, Harps,” he whispers, shaking his head though she can’t see him. “I am never leaving, baby, ever. I’m staying right here with you, right where I belong.”

Harper nods and grabs his hand again, threading their fingers together and squeezing. Harry squeezes back, wishing he could put into words just how much he loves her. It would be impossible, though. He would never really be able to explain this feeling to anyone.

“Daddy?” Harper asks.

“What, princess?”

“Where’s Mummy at?”

Harry hums, squeezing her hand again. “Spain,” he replies.

Harper nods and goes quiet for a moment. Harry almost thinks she’s fallen asleep until she says, “Do you…do you think Mummy still loves me?”

It shouldn’t surprise Harry as much as it does. After all, Tessa left without saying goodbye to Harper. She put her to bed that night and disappeared. When she came back for her things, she made sure to do it while Harper was in school. It fell to Harry then, and Niall a bit as well, to explain to her that her mother wasn’t coming back anytime soon. Harry will never forgive Tessa for the way Harper cried over her, for the pain she caused their daughter, for the pain she’s still causing.

“Baby,” Harry sighs. “Oh, darling, I know that she does. She’s not making the best choices right now, yeah? But that isn’t your fault. You’ve done absolutely nothing to make Mummy stop loving you.”

Harper nods again and Harry can feel tears on his skin where she’s pressed her face to their hands. “And you love me,” she says, though it doesn’t sound like a question.

“Always,” he promises. “You’re my baby, I will always love you. Nothing could ever change that.”

Harper sniffles and moves around a bit, getting comfortable.

“I love you too,” she says. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, baby,” Harry whispers back.

He holds her tight as she falls asleep, hoping he can ward off her bad dreams as well as his own.

 

* * *

 

Louis loves his siblings, and he misses them terribly, but they are his siblings, and sometimes they drive him absolutely out of his mind. Like right now, as he stands with his brother Ernest, watching his sister Doris keep control of the football and refuse to hand it back.

“You’re a bit greedy, aren’t you love?” Louis asks.

Doris just giggles and kicks the ball as hard as she can, slamming it into Louis’ shins.

“Goal!” she shouts.

Ernest frowns at Louis’ side and shakes his head. “Nu-uh, that’s not a goal, you have to kick it over there not at Louis!”

Doris crosses her arms and frowns. “It’s a goal if I say it is,” she replies, which apparently is the end of that argument. “I want to play on the swings, can we play on the swings Louis?”

Louis nods and picks the football up, following the two of them out to the swings as promised. He sits down on a bench nearby, watching the two of them run about. It was a last minute thing, the twins coming to stay with him, and their father is coming to pick them up later tonight. As much as they give Louis grey hair, he’s going to miss them terribly. His flat has finally been something other than quiet the past two days with them around, and he’s going to hate saying goodbye tonight.

“Mr. T!”

Louis looks up when he hears his name being shouted and immediately smiles. Harper is standing at the other end of the park next to her father’s car, waving at him with both arms. Harry is standing behind her, looking perfect as ever. Sunglasses block his eyes, but he’s smiling at Louis brightly.

Harper starts running across the playground, still wearing her football kit. Harry follows behind, slower, but keeping up with his longer legs.

“Mr. T, you weren’t there today!” Harper says once she reaches him, sounding upset.

Louis laughs. “I know love, I’m very sorry. Was Liam absolutely awful?”

Harper shakes her head. “No, he’s cool, just not as cool as you,” she says. “Plus, I know Daddy missed seeing you. Didn’t you, Daddy?”

Unfortunately, or fortunately for Louis, Harry picked that very moment to hang his sunglasses from his shirt, so he gets to watch the exact moment Harry realizes what Harper’s just said.

“Harper,” he scolds, his eyes going wide.

“He did, he was telling Niall so on the phone,” Harper says to Louis. “Why didn’t you come today?”

Louis points out to the playground where his siblings are on the swings. “I’ve had these two little monsters all weekend. Ernest, Doris, come here!”

The twins look up at him and come running over.

“Hi,” Doris says to Harper. “Who are you?”

“Doris, be nice please,” Louis laughs. “This is Harper, she’s in my class at school. Harper, this is my little sister Doris and my brother Ernest.”

Ernest grins. “Hi! Do you wanna come and play with us?”

Harper looks back at Harry who nods and nudges her forward. “Go on, love. I’ll be right here, I promise.”

Harper nods and follows Ernest and Doris back to the playground. She looks back at Harry only once before she’s dragged off to the swings by Louis’ siblings.

“They’re adorable, Lou,” Harry says.

Louis laughs. “It’s all a ruse, they’re little devils underneath it all. Sit down, Harold, you look tired.”

Harry rolls his eyes and sits down beside Louis. “You know just how to make a man feel special, Louis, thank you.”

“Oh, you’re handsome as ever, Styles, don’t worry so much,” Louis laughs.

Harry’s cheeks go a bit pink but instead of commenting on that, he stares out at the playground and watches the kids. Harper looks to be having a good time, and she and Ernest seem to get on, which makes Louis happy. It’s been great watching Harper make more and more friends over the past month.

Harry rubs at his eyes and sighs.

“I’m sorry, I’m so out of it. I got no sleep last night,” he says.

Louis frowns, resisting the urge to wrap his arm around Harry’s shoulders and cuddle him close. “Why, what’s wrong?”

“Just bad dreams, me and Harper both,” Harry says. “We’re a wreck, it’s sort of sad. We both needed to stay out of the house a bit longer today, which is why we’re here.”

Louis nods and looks down at his feet. He kicks the dirt around the ground a bit and thinks about what he is and isn’t allowed to say. How deep he’s allowed to dig into Harry’s life.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks, because he supposes that’s a good place to start.

Harry laughs a bit before saying, “I asked Harper the same question.”

“It does help to get it out,” Louis says. “And I know like-it’s a bit weird, me being Harper’s teacher, but I am quite a good listener. And I think I have about as many friends here as you do.”

Harry shakes his head, smiling a bit to himself. His hair falls down a bit, framing his face. Louis really doesn’t understand how he manages to look this gorgeous all the time, even when he’s exhausted. Louis can’t tell if he’s more jealous or enamored.

“You’re probably right, actually,” Harry says, sitting up straighter and pushing his hair back. “It’s just my ex, I guess. I keep having the same dream over and over of the night she left, and I keep expecting it to maybe change, but it doesn’t. I’m just reliving it every night.”

“Jesus, Harry,” Louis mutters. “That’s awful. I mean, I suppose it’s normal isn’t it? To want to go back and change how we handled things, how we reacted.”

Harry nods. “I guess so. I mean, I’m not sure if I would even change how I reacted. I’m not sure there are a lot of ways to react to your partner leaving you for someone else.”

Despite how terrible that is, Harry laughs a little. Louis just stares at him, at a loss for what to say.

“Babe,” he says softly. “God, I’m so sorry. How could she do that to you?”

Harry shrugs, smiling despite the fact he really doesn’t seem to be okay. “It was our fault,” he says. “We did it to ourselves. She told me that and I didn’t want to believe her, but it’s true.”

As much as he wants to, Louis doesn’t pry because it isn’t his place. Instead, he watches Harry press his thumb into his wrist until the skin under his nail goes white. He bites his lip hard and looks at Louis, no more laughter in his eyes.

“I wanted to thank you for last weekend,” he says. “For coming over like that to check on Harper-you didn’t have to. You really did make me feel so much better about everything.”

Louis smiles. “I told you, I don’t like to see either of you upset. It hurts, my poor old heart can’t take it.”

“Well thank you, Louis, seriously,” Harry replies, turning and smiling at him.

Louis nods. “And I’m sorry, by the way, that she did that. You don’t deserve that, Harry, and Harper doesn’t either.”

“Daddy!”

Harry looks up and smiles, a real smile that reaches his eyes like the one he was giving Louis, when he sees Harper running over. She stops at his knees and starts tugging on his arms.

“C’mon Daddy,” she whines. “Me and Doris and Ernest want to play football.”

“You want me to play?” Harry laughs.

Harper nods. “Yeah Daddy, you and Mr. T need to play with us too. Come _on_!”

Louis grins and tugs at Harry’s elbow. “Yeah Harold, come on.”

Harry groans but let’s Harper pull him to his feet, albeit with a lot of dramatic groaning. Louis grabs the football and carries it under his arm, following the kids and Harry over to the little patch of grass they’d been using for a pitch.

“I’m on Harper’s team!” Doris says, immediately skipping over to Harper’s side and grabbing her hand.

“Three against two,” Louis decides. “Harry and I versus all of you, how does that sound?”

Ernest giggles. “We’re going to beat you, Louis.”

“You might,” Harry agrees. “Louis might be great, but I’m certainly not.”

Louis drops the ball down, kicking it over to Harper. She grins at him before kicking it over to Ernest and tearing off down the pitch.

“How is she so quick?” Harry whispers to him.

Louis laughs and claps him on the back before running after them. He lets the kids beat them, obviously, and Harry really is hopeless. He has little moments where Louis could almost see where Harper gets it from, followed quickly by him shooting the football off across the wrong end of the field and gasping at himself.

He’s terribly adorable, Louis thinks, all flustered and frustrated like this. It’s obvious that a lot of it is an act, because he seems to love kid’s reactions to his antics, and there’s no way anyone could really be _that_ uncoordinated. Harper starts teasing him, giggling when he trips over his own feet.

“You’re so bad, Daddy,” she laughs, kicking the ball past him.

“Maybe,” Harry says. “But I have a secret weapon.”

With that, he runs up and grabs Harper, lifting her off the ground in a mess of high pitched laughter and curls. Harper yells to Doris and Ernest for help, but she doesn’t stop giggling.

“That’s cheating, Styles!” Louis yells.

Harry laughs and tickles Harper’s sides before letting her go.

The kids manage to pull off a massive defeat and Harry goes so far as to fake his own death from grief. He drops down onto the pitch, laying out, one arm slung over his face and the other sprawled out.

“Daddy,” Harper laughs. “Get up, you big baby.”

Doris giggles. “Yeah Harry, get up! Louis, make him get up.”

Louis walks over and stops at Harry’s side. He’s quite committed to his act, though Louis can see his barely withheld smile behind his arm.

Play along, Louis kicks at Harry’s boot. As expected, Harry let’s his foot flop over and doesn’t move. Under his arm, Louis can see him biting his lip.

“Well kids,” Louis sighs, shaking his head. “Looks like we’ve lost Harry. I say we leave him and go get ice cream, what do you say?”

Harper giggles and nods. “Bye bye Daddy!”

Louis turns away, preparing to start walking off. Suddenly, though, the world is turning on its side and he screams. Harry’s got both arms wrapped around his legs, tugging him to the ground. Thankfully, he catches Louis against his chest somehow before he smacks to the ground.

“Louis,” Ernest shouts. “The monster’s got you!”

“Harold,” Louis scolds, trying to move only to be met with Harry’s arm around him. “You could have killed me.”

“I have though, I’m the monster,” Harry says in an awful attempt at a scary voice. “And now I’m going to eat all of you!”

The children shriek and go running, Doris grabbing Harper’s hand again and tugging her away. Harry laughs, sounding deep in his chest, his mouth dangerously close to Louis’ ear. That’s when they both seem to notice the position they’re in. Harry gently moves his arms, releasing Louis who really doesn’t want to get up.

He stands and reaches out to pull Harry up as well. They stand together awkwardly for a moment, just staring at one another.

“Daddy, come _on_!” Harper whines. “You have to play with us too, not just Mr. T.”

Harry smiles, and Louis wants to kiss him so badly. His dimples pop, and he smiles as though he knows something Louis doesn’t. Who knows, perhaps he does. Louis would love to hear it-he would love to hear anything Harry has to say.

“Ice cream?” Harry asks.

“Ice cream.” Louis agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I can't decide if this chapter answers questions or just raises more. I'm sure you'll all let me know :)
> 
> As always, thank you for the comments and kudos. I'm loving the reaction to this story!! 
> 
> [ rebloggable post](http://amories.tumblr.com/post/165085317317/i-see-forever-in-your-eyes-by-amory-after-a) | [tumblr](http://amories.tumblr.com) | [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/amoriess/playlist/00X94YdB2fmOwZ050MLooC)


	7. Chapter 7

Harper’s first game happens the first week in April, after a month of the kids mostly running around the pitch aimlessly while Louis tries his best to teach them something. They aren’t half bad, really, in spite of the ones who have clearly been forced to participate and spend most of their time standing in one corner. Harper, on the other hand, has thrown herself completely into it. It’s all she seems to talk about, and Harry loves seeing her love something this much.

They both wake up early Saturday morning and sit at the kitchen island eating cereal. Harper woke him up, too excited to sleep in like Harry had hoped they would.

Tessa never texted back last night when Harry reminded her that Harper’s first game was today. He knows she isn’t coming, he knew that even when he texted her asking her to come, but he was hoping against everything that she would come through for Harper.

“You alright, love?” Harry asks.

Harper grins at him and nods. “Uh huh, I’m kinda nervous though. But Mr. T says that no matter what, we did the best we could do and he’s proud of us already.”

Harry smiles. “Mr. T sounds like a smart man,” he says.

“Yeah, he is,” Harper agrees. “But I think we’re gonna win, even if I’m nervous.”

“I think you’re going to win too,” Harry agrees.

Harry thinks he might be more nervous than she is, really. He wants her to enjoy this, even if they do lose he doesn’t want her to be upset. Louis seems to have that part covered, though.

Niall and Anne arrive at their house and the four of them leave together in Harry’s car. Louis is at the pitch already, as is the other team. They’re just as adorable, although Harry is obviously partial to Harper and her team of course.

“Harps,” Louis yells when he sees them arrive. “First one here, punctual as ever Harold.”

Harper grins and runs up to him. Harry’s pulled her hair up for her into a ponytail with a blue ribbon to match her outfit. Her shirt says _STYLES_ across the back and _Tigers_ on the front. The team voted for their name together, and luckily Tigers won over a million other ridiculous suggestions with one vote.

“Mr. T,” Harper says, tugging on his hand. “This is my Nana, Nana this is Mr. T.”

Louis looks up at Harry’s mum and immediately smiles, and Harry so badly wishes that he wouldn’t.

“Hello,” Louis says, in a perfect parent charming voice. “I’m Louis Tomlinson, it’s lovely to meet you.”

Anne immediately turns to give Harry a private smirk before turning back to greet him.

“Hello _Louis_ ,” she says, stressing his name a bit too much. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

Harry knew this was an awful idea, bringing Niall and his mum along, but Harper wanted them here and he couldn’t say no. Niall is bad enough on his own, mostly because he’s convinced himself Louis and Harry are meant to be or something because they’ve flirted a few times. His mother, on the other hand, has a whole other set of ideas about what’s going on between the two of them.

Not that anything _is_ going on between them. Nothing is going on between them, or between Harry and anyone ever again. Probably, at least.

“Oh, have you?” Louis laughs. “Are you talking me up, Harps?”

“No, Harry is,” Anne says.

Harry laughs much louder than he should, hoping that would somehow make Louis forget what his mother has just said.

“Why don’t we go sit down?” he suggests.

Louis bites down on his smile before whispering to Harry as he passes by, “You don’t need to be embarrassed, love.”

Harry stops for a moment, pulling the sleeves of his jumper over his hands and wrapping his arms around himself. “M’not embarrassed,” he lies.

“Really love, you can’t help you’re so obsessed with me,” Louis says in a mocking tone.

Harry wishes he could hate him, that he wouldn’t find this endearing. Louis smiles and squeezes his arm before walking away to greet the other parents and kids arriving.

Harry sits down on the bleachers beside Niall and immediately regrets that he hasn’t worn a coat. It’s windy, cold, and gray, and Harry is freezing.

“You should’ve worn your coat, Harry,” Anne chides.

“It’s his aesthetic,” Niall replies. “He needs to look his best for Louis.”

Harry groans, dropping his head into his hands. “Can we let this go, please?” he asks.

Anne sighs, reaching out across Niall to pat Harry’s back. “I don’t see why you’re so upset, darling. We’re only teasing you.”

“He’s my daughter’s teacher, Mum, there should be no teasing,” Harry says, though he does pull his head out of his hands.

Anne sighs and shakes her head. “You’re overreacting,” she says. “He isn’t hard on the eyes, that one.”

“Oh my god,” Harry whispers as Niall laughs. He wishes so badly to just disappear completely.

Things are only made worse when, right before the game starts, Harper comes running up to them holding a bundle of something dark blue in her hands.

“Daddy,” she says. “This is for you.”

Harry frowns and reaches out for the bundle, only to find it’s a jacket. Louis’ jacket, to be exact, which smells of his cologne and aftershave.

“Mr. T says you’re freezing, and you need this or else your fingers are gonna fall off.” Harper explains.

Harry looks up to find Louis smiling at him. It’s obvious Harry’s only option is to shrug it on, so he does.

“Thank you, baby,” Harry says, slipping his arms through the jacket. “And tell Mr. T thank you as well, that was very thoughtful.”

Harper nods and leans forward to kiss him on the cheek before running off to start the game.

“You’re so gone,” Niall sighs as soon as Harper is a safe distance away.

Harry rolls his eyes, fixing the sleeves of the jacket carefully so he doesn’t have to meet Niall’s eyes. “No I’m not,” he says, another lie.

Niall snorts. “You have Tomlinson written across your back,” he says. “You’re gone, babe.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, darling,” Anne adds. “It’s perfectly normal, having a crush. You are single now.”

Harry stares at the ground and ignores the two of them as hard as he can, all while surrounded by the intoxicating smell of Louis’ jacket.

 

* * *

 

Louis’ team wins by almost a startling amount.

He ends up pulling Harper aside at one point, whispering to her to go a bit easier on the other team when it’s becoming obvious they’re going to wind by far too much.

Harry jumps up and down ridiculously on the sidelines the entire time, yelling Harper’s name and wearing Louis’ jacket. It really shouldn’t affect Louis as much as it does, Harry wearing his clothes, and yet it does.

Afterward, Louis has one of the parents take a picture of the team and him all together. The kids are ecstatic and Louis is as well, because nothing makes him happier than seeing his kids so proud of themselves. To celebrate, Louis decides to take them all out for pizza, which proves to be a test in his ability to handle chaos.

The parents are no help for the most part, besides Harry who tries his very best, even though Harper is obviously not the problem.

He’s still wearing Louis’ jacket, _TOMLINSON_ written across back in big white letters as he helps a kid cut up his pizza into smaller pieces.

“Harold,” Louis says, catching Harry’s elbow. “Baby, you don’t have to do any of this.”

Harry just smiles at him. “I want to,” he says. “They’re so excited, Lou, isn’t it great?”

Of course it is. But as much as Louis likes to see his kids happy, seeing Harry happy is coming in at a close second. Making Harry smile is Louis’ new favorite hobby.

“You should come over tonight,” Harry says.

Louis smiles. “Should I?”

“I’m making dinner for all of us,” Harry replies. “And I just think it would be nice if you came. Do you have anything else going on?”

Of course Louis has nothing else planned for tonight, other than a bit of grading, wine, and television. Still, he doesn’t want to seem as eager as he is.

“I’ll think about it,” he lies, reaching over to squeeze Harry’s arm. He doesn’t need to think about it. The decision was made the moment Harry smiled at him.

“Good,” Harry says with a smirk. “So, I’ll see you at seven?”

Louis laughs. “I’ll see you at seven, love.”

After lunch, Louis goes home to take a shower and hopefully look a bit more presentable than he had been after the game. He changes from his football kit into a pair of skinny jeans and a jumper and leaves his cold lonely apartment after turning out the lights.

Niall answers the door at Harry’s house when he knocks and immediately smiles in that way he has. Louis wonders what exactly Harry has told Niall about them.

Not that there is a _them_ , though.

“Well, well, well,” Niall drawls, leaning on the door frame. “Hey Harper, look who’s here!”

Somewhere behind him, Louis hears Harper gasp. She then appears at Niall’s side, blue ribbon still tied in her hair perfectly.

“Mr. T, you’re here!”

“Where’s your dad?” Niall asks her. “I’m sure he’s been waiting for Louis to get here.”

Louis smirks but says nothing, instead following Harper inside. She grabs his hand and says, “Come on, Mr. T, I want to show you my room.”

“As long as it’s okay with your dad, love,” Louis says.

Niall shakes his head. “Don’t worry, go on. I’ll tell Harry you’re here.”

Harper tugs on his hand until Louis gives in and follows her upstairs. Her room is the first of the four doors in the hall, and is exactly what Louis was expecting.

It’s entirely pink, but a nice pale shade of pink, not as nauseating as the pink Louis’ sisters had in their room growing up. Her bed and wardrobe are white, and Harry’s hung a canopy above her bed with small butterflies around the top. In one corner she has a pile of stuffed animals that look well loved, while in another she has a desk set up with art supplies.

“Isn’t it so cool?” Harper asks. “My dad and I painted it together.”

Louis smiles at the thought of Harry and Harper painting the room together.

“It’s very cool,” Louis agrees, looking around. “Is that you as a baby?”

Harper nods and walks over to her bedside table to pick up a picture frame for Louis.

“That’s me,” she says, pointing to her toddler self as if Louis would really need clarification. “And that’s my dad, and that’s my mum.”

Harry looks so young it’s almost shocking. It makes sense, Louis thinks, Harry would’ve only been around twenty when Harper was born. Still, he looks-not as tired as he is now. Happier as well, maybe, but Louis supposes that is what being a single parent does to you.

Harper’s mother is beautiful, though Louis had expected nothing less. She doesn’t look like the awful sort of person who would leave her soulmate and child behind with no warning. She looks like someone Louis would’ve been friends with in uni. Then again, looks can be deceiving.

“Do you want to do a puzzle with me?” Harper asks, carefully putting her picture back.

Louis considers the subject dropped and agrees.

Harper pulls a puzzle out from her bookcase and dumps it onto the white fur rug. Louis sits down beside her and they start trying to piece together a picture of a basket of kittens that is much harder than it should be.

It isn’t until they’re almost done that Louis hears the door creak open. He looks up to find Harry standing in the doorway watching them with a smile on his face. There’s no telling how long he’s been standing there, though Louis really hopes it hasn’t been long.

“Hi,” Harry says.

“Hi,” Louis replies, grinning back despite himself.

Harper giggles. “Daddy, Mr. T is way better at puzzles than you are.”

“Is he?” Harry gasps, walking over to kneel beside them. He kisses the top of Harper’s head, tightening the ribbon in her hair a bit. “Are you replacing me, my love?”

Harper nods. “Yeah, sorry Daddy.”

Louis laughs and picks up the second to last piece, snapping it into place to finish one of the kitten’s ears. Harper grins and carefully fits the last piece in to form the kitten’s nose.

“Just in time, princess, dinner’s ready,” Harry says. “Why don’t you pick up your puzzle and meet us downstairs, yeah?”

Harper nods and smiles at Louis. “Thanks for playing with me, Mr. T.”

“I had a great time, love. Anytime I need help with a puzzle, I’ll know who to call.”

Harry smiles and nods towards the door. Louis gets up and follows him out. Harry leans against the wall and Louis gets much closer than he should.

“You changed,” Harry says.

Louis smirks. “Should I have kept my kit on, Harold?”

Harry’s cheeks go a bit red and Louis relishes in it.

“Maybe,” he says. “I did grow attached to your jacket.”

“I’ll remember that for next time,” Louis laughs. “I finished your book last night, Harold. When is that next one coming?”

Harry’s smile falters, but only for a moment. “Soon. I’m going to London on Monday, actually, I have a meeting.”

Louis frowns. “Where’s Harper staying? By herself? She’s quite responsible, you know, I think she could handle it.”

Harry laughs. “No, sadly, I’m forcing her to stay with my mum. I wish I could take her with me, but I’m sure you wouldn’t appreciate that.”

“Probably not, no,” Louis agrees.

They stand for a moment and Louis swears his hands are shaking a bit. He spent the drive here talking himself up to this moment, though he was sure it would come later tonight and not now. But really, what does he have to lose?

“When will you be back?” Louis asks. “Monday night?”

Harry frowns, his eyebrows furrowing. “Yeah, why?”

“We should go out,” Louis says. “No, actually, let me rephrase that. I should take you out.”

Harry says nothing.

Louis panics.

“I’m asking you out,” he says. “That’s what’s happening here, except I’m shit at it.”

Instead of saying nothing-thank god-Harry laughs. Louis can’t decide if that’s worse or better.

“Do you want to try that again?” Harry asks, his cheeks going a bit red.

 _Thank god_ , Louis thinks.

“Harry, do you want to go out for dinner Monday night with me?” he asks.

“I’ll think about it,” Harry replies.

Louis blinks but doesn’t get the chance to say anything, as Harry quickly turns and walks away. He’s laughing to himself as he goes, as if this is funny.

“Harry,” Louis says, following him down the hall. “Come back here, that isn’t an answer!”

Harry turns and smiles like he’s enjoying how much this is bothering Louis. “Harper,” he yells, completely ignoring Louis. “Come on, darling!”

“Harry, this isn’t funny. Playing with a man’s feelings like this, you should be ashamed of yourself.”

Harry just laughs even harder and walks away, while Louis is left to follow him like a lost puppy. When they walk into the kitchen, they find Niall as well as Harry’s mum at the island drinking wine.

“Oh Louis,” Anne says, stressing his name yet again as she did when they first met. “Would you like a glass of wine?”

Louis could swear she’s an angel. “I’d love one, thank you.”

Anne pours him a glass of wine and Louis smiles at her in thanks. He sits beside her and watches Harry start pulling food from the oven.

“He always goes over the top,” Anne stage whispers. “He’s trying to impress you.”

Louis smiles, sipping at his wine and enjoying the view. “Is he?”

“Oh, very much,” Anne agrees. “Haven’t seen this happen in a bit.”

Louis laughs and Harry turns to frown at them.

“What are you two talking about?” he asks.

“I’ll think about telling you,” Louis replies without missing a beat.

Harry snorts and shakes his head.

Harper comes skipping downstairs and into the kitchen and Harry starts setting up the table for everyone. Louis sits down between Harry and Harper and Anne and Niall sit across from them. They talk about the game and Harper retells all of her best moments, even though they were all there for it.

They’re about halfway through with dinner when Harry’s phone rings. He looks down at the screen before picking it up immediately.

“Harry, sit down,” Anne says. “I’m sure it’s nothing important.”

“I have to take this,” he says, before flashing the phone at her. Whatever Anne sees makes her half-teasing smile drop and Harry immediately runs from the room.

Niall attempts to make loud conversation to cover up the fact that Harry’s gone, but Louis can hear Harry talking in the hall. His voice is rising and he sounds upset.

“I’m sorry,” Louis says. “Where’s the bathroom?”

Anne’s eyes go soft, like she knows he’s making an excuse to leave, and points towards the door. Louis nods and quietly excuses himself. He walks out of the kitchen and into the living room where he sees Harry sitting on the couch, phone pressed to his ear.

“No, I really don’t understand,” Harry’s saying. “So why don’t you explain to me, yeah? Explain to me why you’re doing this.”

There’s a deafening silence before Harry laughs, but he doesn’t sound the least bit amused.

“I hope he’s fucking worth it,” he says. “I hope he’s everything I could never give you in the decade we spent together. I hope he’s worth abandoning your daughter when all she wants is to see you. She misses you so much, Tessa, she cries for you every night and you don’t even care do you?”

Louis really should turn back, because this isn’t any of his business. He can’t, though, now that he’s heard too much.

“Don’t say you care,” he says. “If you say you care, you need to show it. You need to be here, and you aren’t. You need to call, and you don’t. You have absolutely no idea what’s going on with her, so don’t tell me that you care.”

Louis takes a step forward and the floorboards creak under his feet. Harry whips his head around, and Louis sees tears in his eyes. Harry quickly wipes them away and turns back around.

“I have to go,” he says. “Call me when you finally realize what a big mistake you’re making.”

Harry hangs up.

“I’m sorry,” Louis whispers. “I didn’t mean to intrude I just-I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Harry nods. “I’m okay,” he says. “I just…it was Harper’s mum. I’d texted her, like an idiot, asking her to come to Harper’s game. Of course she didn’t, I don’t know why I even bother.”

Louis gives in and walks over, sitting down beside Harry on the couch. “Because you’re a good father,” he says. “And you want Harper to be happy.”

“I knew she wouldn’t come,” Harry whispers. “But I let myself have hope and that’s what’s killing me now.”

Louis reaches out and gently rests his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry looks up at him and they stare at one another for a moment before Harry rests his head on Louis’ shoulder and closes his eyes. Louis wraps his arm around Harry’s waist and squeezes him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I don’t know what else to say, love, but I’m sorry.”

Harry nods. “I’m sorry too,” he sighs.

Louis gently rubs Harry’s side with his thumb. Harry presses his nose to Louis’ throat and takes a few deep breaths.

“Yes, by the way,” he murmurs.

Louis frowns. “What?”

“Yes,” Harry repeats. “I’ll go out with you Monday.”

Louis laughs, squeezing his side once more. “And all it took was for me to find you in a vulnerable moment,” he teases.

“Shut up, or I’ll take it all back,” Harry giggles.

Louis shakes his head, holding Harry tighter. “No way, Styles,” he says. “There’s no take backs.”

“That’s alright,” Harry sighs, pressing his face closer to Louis’ neck. “I don’t think I want any anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how long this took, but at least there's a bit of progress for our poor sad babies. I hope you enjoyed, and hopefully chapter 8 will be here soon. 
> 
> [ rebloggable post](http://amories.tumblr.com/post/165085317317/i-see-forever-in-your-eyes-by-amory-after-a) | [tumblr](http://amories.tumblr.com) | [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/amoriess/playlist/00X94YdB2fmOwZ050MLooC)


	8. Chapter 8

Harry isn’t sure why he expected London to look different. Of course it doesn’t-that would be ridiculous. Just because his world fell apart doesn’t mean that everyone else’s did as well. Still, it’s a bit jarring sitting in his agent’s office staring out at the same buildings, picking out where their old flat would be, lost in a sea of gray.

It’s all still here, and he isn’t sure why that’s so surprising.

“Harry, are you okay?”

Harry wipes a hand over his face and blinks. He’s been staring out the window for god knows how long now. So long that he managed to forget where he is and what he’s doing.

“Sorry,” he mutters. “I’m listening, I’m sorry.”

His agent smiles at him in that way she has, seamlessly blending annoyance with concern. Harry can’t blame her of course, he’s been out of it for their entire conversation. He leans forward and picks up his cup of tea from her desk. Maybe he needs to wake up, he thinks. He’s been half asleep all morning.

“I was saying,” his agent continues. “That I managed to get your deadline changed, I got you two more months. But this is the last time, H, I’m sorry but there’s only so much I can do.”

Harry nods. He was expecting worse, really. He was expecting to be dropped, to have his advance demanded back and to be thrown out the front door on his arse. Two months isn’t bad-he can do two months. Hopefully.

“I know,” he says. “This isn’t your fault, it’s mine.”

“You’re going through a lot, love,” she reminds him, as if he could ever forget the constant ache in his heart where loving Tess used to be. “It isn’t your fault either. I’m going to try to work out something better for you, I promise, but I want to be realistic. The fact that I was able to get you these two months at all is a miracle-they believe in you, Harry. I believe in you too.”

Harry nods and looks out the window once more. It’s good that someone believes in him, he thinks. He’s pretty much given up on himself.

When he turns back he finds his agent looking at him the same way Harry’s had so many people looking at him lately. Family, old friends. It’s pity, mixed with a bit of, _You always knew this would happen, darling. It shouldn_ _’t be so surprising._

“Enough of that,” she decides, pushing Harry’s half-finished manuscript away from her desk. “How’s Harper.”

Harry finally smiles and they thankfully change the topic to their children. They talk for a while about his agent’s son and Harper before their time is up and Harry leaves. He takes his shitty half finished work with him, her little red pen marks taunting him as he flips through it in the lift.

Harry has just enough time for lunch before his train leaves for home and decides to meet up with Nick, a friend of his from uni. They decide on a cafe near the train station and Harry arrives to find Nick already there, securing them a table near the front.

“Darling,” Nick coos when he spots Harry walking towards him.

Harry smiles and speeds up until he finds himself being pulled into a hug. “Hey,” he sighs, closing his eyes for a moment and letting Nick squeeze him tight.

It never really occurred to Harry just how much he would miss his friends. He spent ten years in London, he built a family here that didn’t just include Harper and Tessa. Still, in the moment of packing his things and leaving as fast as he could, it felt like he had nothing left. It felt like everything was crumbling down around him and he had to either save himself or be crushed.

“You look tired,” Nick comments, resting his thumbs under Harry’s eyes for a moment.

Harry shakes him off with a laugh. “Thanks, love,” he says, pulling away to sit down.

Nick sits across from him, resting his chin in his hand and taking Harry in. “How have you been?” he asks. “You know, since you’ve run away.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “I haven’t run away,” he says. “I’m not a child, I’m an adult who can move if he wants to.”

“You might as well have,” Nick shoots back, looking genuinely hurt. “Disappearing like that, only giving me a weeks notice that you’d be leaving forever.”

Harry smiles. “ _Home_ is nice,” he replies, ignoring what Nick’s said. “It’s just…I don’t know. You know that Tessa and I always said we wanted to raise Harper here, but maybe we were wrong. Maybe it is better to grow up somewhere that isn’t so busy.”

“I’m sure your sleepy little town is quite busy,” Nick teases. “How is my angel doing?”

Harry goes through his usual spiel about Harper, filling Nick in on everything she’s doing, about her amazing grades and her team’s win over the weekend. A waitress appears bringing coffee Nick has ordered for him just how he likes and sandwiches that Harry mostly picks at.

“Well, it sounds like she’s doing better than the last time I saw her,” Nick says, which is an understatement. “And you are too.”

Harry shrugs. “I don’t know,” he admits. “Sometimes I feel better, like I could almost forget everything that happened. Sometimes it feels like nothing has gotten better at all, and I’m still just as upset as I was.”

“And those times when you’re feeling better I’m assuming your cute teacher is usually involved?” Nick asks, but he looks as though he already knows the answer.

Harry only confirms it by saying nothing. He can feel his cheeks heating up and reaches for his coffee, sipping at it for something to do.

“I knew it,” Nick laughs. “Well, look at you Styles. Playing the field.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “I am not playing the field, trust me. He’s just…a good friend, that’s all. And very persistent, I’ll give him that.”

“This is good for you,” Nick says, which almost makes Harry laugh. He was always the friend Harry went to when he and Tessa were having problems. He always had the best advice, always knew Harry better than most people.

Nick reaches out under the table, gently kicking his foot. “I mean it, honestly. It’s good for you, having a crush again, finding someone that makes you smile like that. I like this teacher boy, I’m calling it now, he’s good for you. Anne likes him.”

“And that’s what’s most important, really,” Harry laughs, though they both know it isn’t much of a joke.

The two of them go silent for a moment, and it’s almost as if they both know what the other is thinking. Harry has heard through a few friends what happened this morning, he knows Nick knows better than anyone what happened. Nick just confirms this by gently tapping the side of his mug with a spoon, looking nervous.

“She came back today,” he says, just as Harry suspected. “It’s…it’s a bit weird. I don’t know how to treat her.”

Harry nods. “You don’t have to hate her or anything,” he says. “That’s not fair to you, you have to work with her after all.”

“It wouldn’t be fair to you either, but that’s not what I’m saying,” Nick explains. “You know Tess and I never really got on. You were the only thing sort of connecting us in any way besides the fact that we were in the same major, got the same internship, got the same job. I tolerated her, yeah, but we weren’t friends.”

Harry knows this. He never really thought Nick and Tessa were friends-not considering the past Harry and Nick have. They’d only slept together a few times, weeks before Harry and Tessa ever met, and it didn’t mean anything. But it was enough for Tessa to never truly trust Nick or Harry when they promised they were only friends, even years later.

Ironic, that.

“I hate her, H,” Nick says, and Harry doesn’t think he’s ever heard him sound so serious. “I hate her for what she’s done to the two of you. Seeing you after she left, seeing Harper that way-there’s no way I couldn’t hate her. I just don’t know how to push that hate down for eight hours a day and be civil with her and Charlie, you know? I mean, Jesus, he’s my boss and I hate him just as much.”

Harry nods, mostly because he isn’t sure what to say. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“Don’t apologize, babe, this isn’t your fault,” Nick sighs. “I just thought you should know that she’s back, that she’s here.”

“Okay,” Harry says, nodding once more. “And she…she seems okay, right? She seems happy?”

Nick’s face drops and there it is again, that pity. “Yeah love,” he says. “She looks happy.”

Harry isn’t sure why he asked. He isn’t sure what answer he wanted to hear, what answer would have been satisfying. Hearing she’s happy without them hurts, but hearing she’s miserable would’ve hurt as well.

“I want you to be happy, darling,” Nick says, reaching across the table and squeezing his hand. “I want you and Harper both to be happy, you’re what matters to me. I couldn’t care less what her life looks like.”

“We will be,” Harry says, trying to convince himself as well as Nick. “We’re strong, me and Harps, always have been. We’ll get through this.”

Nick squeezes his hand once more and smiles the same smile he’s had since they were younger. “I know you will, love,” he says, and Harry knows he’s telling the truth. Nick wouldn’t lie to him. “I know you will.”

* * *

 

Louis’ door buzzes at exactly seven that night.

“Shit,” he whispers, tugging his jeans on as he hops one legged across the flat. “Shit, shit, shit.”

The doorbell buzzes again and Louis curses louder before finally getting his jeans zipped up and opening the door. Harry stands there looking devastatingly beautiful against the drab backdrop of Louis’ hall, the smile that was on his face immediately dropping into a look of shock.

“You’ve got no shirt on,” he says, as if Louis isn’t aware.

“You’re early,” Louis replies.

Harry shakes his head. “We said seven, right?”

“We did, but I’m always late,” Louis laughs. “I’m almost ready, come in, I’m sorry.”

Harry nods, not taking his eyes off of Louis’ bare torso as he enters. Louis leads him into the living room in his tiny flat and motions towards the sofa.

“I just have to find my shirt and then we can leave, but you can sit,” he says.

Harry blinks. “You have more tattoos,” he says. “Than just the ones on your arms, I mean. I knew you have those-obviously-but there’s…a lot more.”

Louis smiles at how obviously flustered Harry is. It’d be a lie to say he isn’t loving the attention.

“Get it out, love, what’re you trying to say?” he teases.

Harry sits down on the sofa and shakes his head. “Nothing, they’re just…nice. I like them.”

Louis laughs, running a hand over his arm a bit self-consciously. “Well, thank you Harold. Most of them were drunken mistakes, but I like to think they sort of mesh together.”

“They’re beautiful,” Harry continues, sounding a bit more certain of himself now. “I just didn’t know teachers could have so many tattoos.”

“I get that a lot,” Louis says, moving to the clean clothes he’s left folded on his kitchen table. “I can have as many as I want, as long as they aren’t really visible or offensive or anything. You can’t tell I have any unless you see my wrists or my chest, really. I don’t normally wear short sleeves to school. Footie on the other hand, I can do whatever I like.”

That isn’t entirely true, but Louis likes to think it is. The team was his idea, after all, and he’s the one handling everything except the funding. God knows he doesn’t make enough to fund shit.

“The mums at practice love your tattoos,” Harry says. “They talk about you quite a bit.”

“Oh my god,” Louis laughs, pulling out his favorite black shirt. He pulls it on, and if he isn’t mistaken catches a bit of a frown on Harry’s face as he does so. “Do they really? I mean, I suppose it’s only fair that I have to listen to the teachers talk about you, you have to listen to the mums talk about me.”

Harry nods. “They really want to know about your mark,” he says. “They have a bet going on where it might be. I think they’re really hoping it’ll secretly be one of them.”

“I’m sure they’ll never guess,” Louis says, because most people can’t. “Shouldn’t they be focused on their own soulmates? I mean, not that I’ve experienced it or anything, but isn’t it supposed to be a sort of life altering thing, being with your soulmate?”

Harry makes a face and shrug. “Sometimes people aren’t meant to be with their soulmates. I think so, at least. Sometimes you’re really meant to be with someone else.”

Louis hums and walks over to sit down beside Harry. He leans his back against the side of the couch and rests his socked feet on Harry’s thigh, waiting to be pushed away. He isn’t, though, and he takes that as a good sign.

“I don’t know if I ever believed that,” he admits. “I mean, I suppose I should. My mum and dad never worked out and they were soulmates, and then she met my stepdad and they seem perfect for each other. But I don’t know. My whole life I was planning my future around finding them, but maybe it really isn’t meant to be.”

“I think the whole thing is bullshit,” Harry replies. “All of it-soulmates, true love, everything.”

Louis wishes the words didn’t sting as much as they do. “Well love,” he says. “I don’t know that anyone could really blame you for feeling like that after what you’ve been through.”

“I guess not,” Harry murmurs, his eyebrows furrowing. “I don’t know-it just sucks, you know? I was so hopeful when I was younger. I was so into fairy tales, true love, perfect weddings, all of that. And then what Tess and I had, I thought that was my love story. It was, I guess, until it just wasn’t anymore.”

Louis presses his toes into Harry’s thigh, wishing he knew what to say.

“It isn’t completely hopeless,” he says, resting his head against the back of the couch and smiling when Harry looks at him. “You can still find love, even if it’s not with your soulmate. Who knows, maybe they’re out there right now, waiting.”

Harry smiles back and drops his hand down to Louis’ feet. “Probably shouldn’t talk about my ex on a date, yeah?” he asks.

Louis shrugs. “It’s not a date, we’re just friends remember? Mates, you and me Harold.”

Harry laughs. “Friends, yeah,” he repeats, looking a bit sad for a moment. He quickly covers that up by smiling and squeezing the tops of Louis’ feet under his hand. “You’ve quite small feet.”

“That’s rude,” Louis says, trying to sound more offended than he really is. He tugs one foot back just to kick Harry gently in the ribs. “You come into my house, Styles, and you think you can disrespect me like this?”

Harry grabs Louis’ ankle before he can kick again and tugs until Louis slides down the sofa and ends up practically sitting in his lap. Louis lets out a sound between a gasp and a squeak and frowns when Harry smiles at him.

“You’re cute,” Harry says, eyes sparkling, hand still wrapped firmly around Louis’ ankle.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Cute,” he scoffs. “I prefer handsome, you know? Rugged, manly-”

“Cute,” Harry interrupts.

Suddenly Harry is much closer than he had been, a feat on a sofa this small. He smells like the mint gum in his mouth and cologne and strawberry shampoo. Louis’ breath is caught in his throat and for a moment he thinks Harry is going to kiss him. Instead, Harry leans over and presses his lips to Louis’ cheekbone.

“Come on, _mate_ ,” he whispers in Louis’ ear. “We’ll miss dinner.”

Louis’ mouth goes dry and it takes him a moment to come to his senses, at which point he scrambles up out of Harry’s lap and stands. He clears his throat a bit too loudly and nods, trying to ignore Harry’s stupid smug grin.

“Up you get, Harry,” Louis says. “We’re walking.”

Harry nods and stands. Louis hesitates for a moment before turning on his heel and grabbing his keys and wallet. He slips his feet into his shoes and grabs his coat, all while Harry follows close behind. Once they’re finally out on the street, Harry moves to his side and drapes an arm around his shoulders.

“The mums are going to see,” Louis warns him, though he’s already growing used to the weight and warmth of Harry’s arms around him. “I’ve heard they’re awful gossips.”

Harry laughs. “I think we can handle it,” he says.

Louis takes Harry to an Italian restaurant that is basically all Holmes Chapel really has to offer in terms of dating. Were it not a Monday night, and were they not just friends going on a friendly sort of date, Louis would’ve pulled out all the stops. Next time, he thinks with a smile. If there is a next time.

But surely there will be. Harry seems to enjoy being around him, and it’s been ages since Louis has felt this comfortable with someone.

“I used to bring dates here as a kid,” Harry says once they sit down and he’s successfully charmed the hostess, whom he apparently knows. Not that that’s surprising, everyone knows everyone here Louis has found.

Louis smiles. “Did you?” he asks, trying to imagine what that was like. “That’s adorable, little baby Harry bringing his dates out for spaghetti.”

“I wasn’t a baby,” Harry laughs. “Didn’t you have that one place in your town everyone took their dates to? You never actually told me where you’re from, now that I think about it.”

“I’m from Doncaster,” Louis says. “And yes, of course I did. I wasn’t out until uni, though, so they aren’t exactly fond memories. They’re more hilarious than anything else.”

Harry smiles. “Poor kid,” he says. “You were a heartbreaker, I bet.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Louis laughs. “Those poor girls. It wasn’t their fault, really, I was using them to get to their brothers.”

Harry sputters out a laugh, almost choking on his water. “Louis,” he breathes. “That’s terrible, oh my _god_.”

“Your turn,” Louis says. “I’ve told you something embarrassing about my life, you tell one of yours.”

Harry smiles and Louis is so grateful that this isn’t awkward. He’s been on bad dates before-loads of them, really-and there’s nothing worse than just staring at one another in silence all night.

They have more than a few glasses of wine and talk about anything they can think of over bread and pasta. Louis tells Harry about all of his siblings, Harry tells Louis about his sister and his mum. They talk about their embarrassing uni days, about the first crush they ever had, their best moments and their worst. It’s amazing, and Louis can feel himself falling more and more with every word Harry says.

Harry’s talking now about the time he thought he lost Harper in a Topshop when she was six. He had broken down crying only to have her walk up, tug on his shirt, and ask why he was crying. And maybe it’s a sign, Louis isn’t sure, but he loves when Harry talks about her. He loves how bright Harry’s eyes get, how the love he has for Harper brings light to every word he says.

It’s a good sign, Louis decides. Anyone who loves their daughter as much as Harry does could only be a good person. Not that Louis was really concerned with whether or not Harry is a good person, but it’s endearing. He loves it.

“I think we’re being kicked out,” Louis whispers, or tries to whisper at least. He’s tipsy, and Harry is as well. They’re both rosy cheeked and have been laughing for hours and Louis knows they’ll be the talk of the town in the morning, yet he couldn’t care less.

“Walk me home,” Harry says. “You’re a gentleman, I know you will.”

Louis laughs and pays the bill before helping Harry up and into his jacket. He tips their waitress nicely for having to deal with their antics all night before they stumble away, leaning on one another for support.

Harry’s house is just outside the center of town, sitting quiet with only the light above the front door on.

“Where’s Harper?” Louis asks, frowning.

“With Mum,” Harry says, reaching into his pocket for his keys. “She’ll be back in the morning before school.”

Louis nods and walks with Harry up to the front door where he fumbles for a moment before successfully unlocking the door. They stand there for a moment, breath visible in the cold air and simply staring at one another. Harry clears his throat.

“Do you want to come in?” he asks.

Louis smiles. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

In an instant Louis finds himself inside Harry’s dark house, pressing Harry against the wall. He leans in for a kiss only to be stopped by Harry making a small noise and shaking his head.

“I don’t do that,” he whispers, fingertips pressing into Louis’ waist. He’s shaking a bit and Louis instantly feels like an asshole.

Louis nods. “S’okay, babe,” he murmurs, because it isn’t like Louis has never been in this situation before. A lot of people don’t kiss like that, and Louis shouldn’t be surprised.

He is, though, for some stupid inexplicable reason.

Instead, he moves to Harry’s jaw, gently kissing him there.

“This okay?” he asks.

Harry nods. “Perfect,” he sighs, eyes fluttering closed when Louis kisses his neck.

Louis gently moves down Harry’s neck to his chest, carefully unbuttoning his shirt. “You’re so beautiful, baby,” Louis murmurs. “God, look at you.”

“Come on,” Harry says. “My room.”

They stumble up the stairs together, laughing when they trip and giggling against each other’s skin. Harry’s room is just as dark but Louis’ eyes adjust enough to land on Harry’s bed without falling onto the floor.

“What do you want, love?” Louis asks, pushing Harry’s shirt over his shoulder kissing him there, waiting for an answer.

Harry sighs, tilting his head. “Wanna suck you off,” he murmurs.

Louis smiles against his cold skin. “Darling,” he whispers. “Bet you’d look so beautiful, huh?”

Harry nods, kissing Louis’ collarbones. “Love it,” he sighs. “S’been awhile, though.”

“You’re perfect, baby, no matter what,” Louis murmurs.

Harry tugs Louis’ shirt up over his head, immediately pressing his lips to Louis’ tattoos. He’s whispering to himself, talking drunken nonsense about Louis’ tattoos before reaching down and unbuttoning his jeans. Louis wiggles out of them as best he can but Harry has to help, giggling a bit when he finally tugs them over Louis’ feet.

“You really do have small feet,” he teases.

“Right, out of the bed Styles, you sleep on the floor,” Louis decides. “I’ll get myself off.”

Harry whines and pouts, looking too cute for his own good. “Lou,” he says. “You’re awful. Please?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Louis teases, gently tugging his boxers off.

Harry grins and leans forward over him. He hasn’t taken any of his rings off and they’re cold where he presses his hand Louis’ thigh.

“So pretty,” Harry sighs, before wrapping one hand around Louis’ cock and twisting his hand experimentally. Louis moans, jumping at the touch. Harry smiles, eyes flicking up to Louis’ before he takes Louis in his mouth all at once.

Louis swears under his breath and tries not to thrust up into Harry’s mouth, though he suspects Harry might like that. He reaches down, threading his fingers through Harry’s short curls and tugging. He closes his eyes, shamelessly moaning as Harry bobs his head and hums against him.

“Babe,” Louis eventually pants, tugging Harry’s curls again. “Baby, m’gonna come.”

Harry lifts his head and Louis could cry at how beautiful he looks. His lips are puffy and wet, pretty green eyes sparkling, hair sticking up at all angles from Louis’ hands-he looks sinful. And then he smirks and whispers, “Come in my mouth,” and Louis is pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven.

Louis tosses an arm over his mouth, trying to muffle his moans when Harry leans over once more, pressing open mouthed kisses to Louis’ thighs. Louis comes in Harry’s mouth as promised, crying out louder than his arm has any hope of stifling.

Harry gently climbs up the bed, taking his own jeans off and settling against his side. He rests his head on Louis’ shoulder and smiles when Louis opens his eyes.

“S’okay?” he asks.

“Okay?” Louis laughs. “You’re perfect, baby. C’mon, you next.”

Even in the dark Louis can see how Harry’s cheeks go a bit red and he shakes his head. “I um,” he starts, but doesn’t finish. He doesn’t have to, though, Louis understands.

Louis smiles and presses his lips to Harry’s cheek before moving to his ear. “God,” he laughs. “You got off just on that?”

Harry nods. “Leave me alone,” he whines, hiding his face against Louis’ chest. “Mean.”

“Aw, darling,” Louis coos, brushing a curl over Harry’s ear. “You’re perfect, I meant it. Perfect.” 

Harry sighs and tips his head up, resting his chin on Louis’ chest. “You’re really beautiful,” he murmurs. “You know that?”

Louis isn’t sure what to say for a moment but eventually says, “Thank you, love.”

Harry smiles and carefully tugs each of his rings off his fingers. He drops them in a pile on his bedside table before tugging the duvet up over them and closing his eyes.

Louis hesitates, unsure of where to go from here. Should he get his things and leave? Should he stay like he so desperately wants to?

“Harry, should I-”

“Sh,” Harry mutters, pulling Louis’ arms over his waist. “Just hold me. You can go back in the morning, just hold me for tonight.”

Louis smiles and gently presses a kiss to Harry’s forehead before burying his nose in the younger man’s curls. He closes his eyes, letting himself get lost in this feeling. Harry’s breath against his skin, Harry’s heart beating against his, Harry’s fingers on his bare skin.

“Alright baby,” he concedes, pulling Harry closer still. “Goodnight.”

Harry soft snore is the only reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me Love the Lonely is a great song and I listened to it over and over while writing this chapter. It's on the playlist now, give it a listen, cry a bit, send James Arthur a note thanking him for giving me something to listen to while writing bad smut (don't actually do that).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Everything is going to get a biiiit more complicated from here, unsurprisingly, so I hope you're ready :)
> 
> [ rebloggable post](http://amories.tumblr.com/post/165085317317/i-see-forever-in-your-eyes-by-amory-after-a) | [tumblr](http://amories.tumblr.com) | [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/amoriess/playlist/00X94YdB2fmOwZ050MLooC)


	9. Chapter 9

Louis wakes up feeling warmer than usual, arms wrapped around someone else, lips pressed to skin. He blinks his eyes open, more than a bit confused, but immediately smiles when he finds himself pressed to Harry’s bare back.

Harry sighs and moves in Louis’ arms like he’s been doing all night. He flops onto his back, leaving Louis’ arm resting over his waist. He looks so beautiful this way, curls spread out over the pillow, lips just slightly parted, lovebites on his neck that Louis loves knowing were left by him. Unable to help himself, Louis reaches up and gently thumbs at Harry’s lips.

It isn’t _so_ strange that they didn’t kiss, not really, and Louis isn’t sure why it’s bothering him so much. It’s a really big thing for some people, kissing like that, considering it’s the only thing that can truly tell you if you’re with your soulmate, and this certainly isn’t the first time this has happened to Louis. It shouldn’t bother him, and yet it is.

Harry’s eyelids flutter and he sighs, pushing himself closer to Louis’ hand. He’s so beautiful like this, he looks so young when he’s this relaxed. Louis thumbs over Harry’s eyebrows and then gently scratches at his scalp, smiling when Harry let’s out a sweet little moan.

And then a door slams and Harper yells, “Daddy, where are you?” and reality hits both of them hard.

Harry’s eyes snap open and he lets out a loud gasp.

“Oh my god,” he whispers. “Is that-oh my god.”

Harry jumps out of bed, scrambling to his feet and running across the room. He grabs Louis’ clothes off the floor and tosses them onto the bed unceremoniously.

“You can’t be here,” he says. “God-Louis, hide!”

“Hide?” Louis asks, tugging his wrinkled shirt over his head. “Hide where, exactly?”

“Daddy!” Harper yells, sounding closer now. “Are you sleeping? Wake up!”

Harry looks around the room like a hiding spot might just appear before pointing to the bed. “Under there, just hide and I’ll get her out. Just don’t say anything.”

“Oh my god,” Louis laughs, because he just can’t help it. This is ridiculous. Never in a million years did he ever think he’d be in this situation, and yet here he is, about to hide under a bed from his own student. 

Harry’s eyes go wide. “This isn’t funny, Louis!”

Louis nods, smirking. “You’re right, it’s hilarious actually.”

With that, Louis grabs the rest of his clothes and rolls of the bed, taking the duvet with him. He swears he hears Harry giggle but doesn’t get to respond because the door squeaks open. Louis can just make out Harper’s feet from his place under Harry’s bed.

“Daddy!” Harper yells, and then her feet are gone and Harry’s laughing.

“I missed you so much, darling,” Harry sighs, his voice sounding muffled. “Did you have a good night with Nana and Gems?”

Harper hums. “Yeah, it was super fun.”

“I’m glad,” Harry says. “Come on babes, let’s go for brekkie.”

“But I have school,” Harper replies, sounding confused. Poor kid.

“Well it’s a special day,” Harry replies without a beat. Louis stifles his laughter against the duvet, praying Harper doesn’t hear him.

Thankfully Louis sees Harry walk out and their voices fade away as he shuts the door. Louis immediately jumps to his feet and starts tugging his jeans on, scrambling for his phone.

Liam answers on the third ring and laughs when Louis asks him to come to Harry’s to pick him up.

“You have got to be joking,” he says, sounding like he can barely breathe through the laughter.

Louis rolls his eyes. “I’m not, just get over here yeah? I don’t know how long they’ll be gone and I cannot be late.”

“Fine, fine,” Liam laughs. “Jesus, mate, you’ve really done it now haven’t you?”

Louis just hangs up. He looks down at what he’s wearing-the same outfit he wore last night-and curses. In a split-second decision, Louis heads over to Harry’s wardrobe and starts sifting through it. This is all sorts of inappropriate but he cannot be late today, so Harry’s jumpers will just have to do.

He pulls out something heavy knit and blue that he’ll be able to pass off as business casual and manages to find the toilet to fix his hair and steal some of Harry’s cologne. This certainly isn’t his proudest moment, standing in his student’s father’s bathroom trying to fix his stuck up hair, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it any longer.

Liam is already laughing when he sees Louis carefully walking out of Harry’s house, extremely conscious of someone seeing him. He runs across the garden and jumps into the passenger seat, relieved to see Liam has stopped to grab his bag from his car like he’s asked.

“You’re a lifesaver,” he sighs, looking inside to find his handouts right where he left them. What he doesn’t need on top of everything else today is to spend time fighting over the copy machine with the office secretary.

Liam shakes his head before nodding towards and extra mug in his cup holder. “I got you coffee,” he says. “And there’s painkillers in my bag if you need.”

“I’m not hungover,” Louis grumbles, though he gladly takes the coffee.

Liam snorts. “You’re telling me you slept with a student’s dad last night after a first date and you _weren_ _’t_ drunk?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “We didn’t sleep together like that, okay? And we weren’t drunk, just tipsy and stupid enough not to realize Harper would be back this morning.”

“Oh my god,” Liam laughs. “She didn’t find you or anything, did she?”

“No, I hid under his bed,” Louis replies. “Don’t laugh.”

But it’s too late and Liam already is, ignoring the death glares Louis is shooting him. They pull up to school and Louis thanks him before grabbing his bag and coffee and sprinting in to his room. He’s just late enough that he’s barely got the door unlocked when curious little eyes are staring at him from down the hall.

Louis almost wants to say _Take a long look kids, your teacher_ _’s a walking nightmare and adulthood is a sham_ , but somehow resists.

He plugs his phone in behind his desk and immediately finds messages from Harry greeting him.

_You left right?_

_We_ _’re going to be late._

_Did you take my favorite jumper????_

Louis smirks and sneaks a picture of his coffee and himself sitting at his desk, blue jumper fully in view.

 _Maybe,_ he replies.

 _I_ _’ll want that back Tomlinson._

Louis smiles. _Make me._

The bell rings and Louis startles enough to realize he needs to get off his arse and try to control his kids. He claps his hands and the kids all clap back like he’s drilled into their little heads since September and starts prompting them all to sit and take care of their bags and jackets.

Just when he’s about to launch into their morning routine, there’s a short knock on the door. Louis looks up to find Harry staring in through the little window, looking disheveled. Louis covers his laughter with a cough and walks over.

“Good morning, Harper,” Louis sing songs when he opens the door. “How are you, love?”

“I’m good,” Harper says, smiling at him and slipping her backpack off her shoulders. “Daddy made us late today.”

Louis leans against the door and smirks. “Did he? Harold, is that true?”

Harry is staring at Louis’ jumper but quickly pulls his eyes up, one side of his mouth quirking upwards in a ghost of a smile. “It is, I’m sorry. Go on, Harps, I need to talk to Mr. T quickly.”

Harper nods and walks into the room, putting her jacket and backpack away in the cubby with her name above it. They both watch her sit at her table with the other kids, all obviously curious about what exactly Mr. T is doing paying attention to someone other than them.

Louis turns just a bit so they won’t be able to see out into the hall and says, “You look tired. What’s that on your neck, babes?”

Harry goes red. He reaches up and Louis laughs when he lays his hand directly over a love bite under his jaw. Something deep in Louis’ stomach stirs at the thought of Harry walking around like that, a mark from Louis on his skin.

“I don’t like this person you’re turning me into,” Harry says. It’s obvious he’s trying to act serious, but he’s still smiling.

Louis laughs. “I think you’ll survive, Styles,” he teases. “Now get out of here, I’m busy molding young minds.”

“Yeah,” Harry says, lingering for a moment. He looks nervous for some reason. “I’ll-I’ll talk to you later, right?”

He looks so uncertain it breaks Louis’ heart. As if last night could’ve been it for Louis, as if he could ever resist those pretty eyes and that smile. No one could, Louis is sure of that. How Harry doesn’t see that is beyond him.

“Yeah love,” he says softly. “You aren’t getting rid of me that quickly.”

* * *

 

Harry doesn’t quite know how to explain it.

It’s like a flood, really. A flood of ideas that rush from his head to his fingers, and suddenly he has pages and pages more written than he did this morning, and his alarm is going off saying he needs to pick up Harper, and his fingers are aching.

He stops, taking a moment to breathe before saving his work three times over just in case. His mind has been running a mile a minute since he got home this morning, he’s only gotten up once and that was for tea to keep him going. He feels amazing, though his fingers hurt and his eyes ache, though this isn’t how he expected to feel when he woke up this morning.

He woke up feeling content for the first time in ages. It’s been so hard for him to sleep lately, but he felt so safe in Louis’ arms that he’d fallen asleep without so much as a thought. And then the terror had set in when he realized where they were and that his daughter was only a staircase away from seeing her father and teacher in bed together.

Despite his hopes, he’d been so sure it was all a dream. He was sure Louis wouldn’t even look at him again after what they’d done, that he would be alone again. He was sure he couldn’t possibly have fallen this hard for someone so quickly, that it was all in his head.

And then he saw Louis in his element, talking to the kids in Harry’s jumper, sleeves pushed up to his elbows while he helped a little girl take her jacket off. And then when Harry knocked and Louis looked up and their eyes met-god those eyes, ice blue and mischievous, always laughing at him.

Harry hasn’t felt like this in years.

Actually, he isn’t sure he’s ever felt like this, which is a terrifying thought. Something he doesn’t want to think about, but something that won’t leave him alone as he drives to pick up Harper.

Harry loved Tessa, hell, he still loves Tessa, but it didn’t happen like this. They dated for a few weeks before Harry started feeling himself falling this hard, and even then it felt too quick. Now, he’s hardly gone on one date with Louis. He isn’t even entirely sure that was a date.

Was it? Or are they just friends? Or is Harry severely over thinking things now that his mind is no longer occupied with page numbers and characters with drama of their own?

It could certainly be that.

Harry parks in front of the school in the line of all the other parents and steps out, leaning back against the door. He swears he hears someone whispering and turns to find a couple of mums giggling when they look at one another. Harry frowns and stares ahead resolutely as children start streaming out.

Louis comes out soon after followed by his class. He smiles when he sees Harry, and Harry immediately smiles right back. He looks more disheveled than he had this morning, though Harry supposes that’s normal. His hair is a bit mussed like he’s been running his hands through it during the day, and he’s gained a macaroni necklace in the span of the last eight hours.

Harper follows him out flanked by her friends, all of them laughing and saying their goodbyes to Louis. Harper skips down the sidewalk towards Harry, looking content.

“Hi Daddy,” she sing songs. “You look really happy today.”

“I am happy, princess,” Harry replies, holding her door open. “I’ve had a very good day. How was yours?”

Harper grins. “It was good, I learned a whole lot of science stuff, and we wrote a poem together.”

“A poem?” Harry asks, taking her backpack so she can buckle her seatbelt.

“Yeah, and then we’re going to write our own poems soon too, Mr. T says,” Harper explains. “And I told him you write a lot and he said that he’s read your book, Daddy.”

Harry smiles and kisses Harper’s temple. “Well, I’m flattered. Come on, let’s go home.”

Harry shuts her door and turns only to find Louis standing right behind him. They each pause for a moment, obviously taking the other one in, until Louis finally says, “Good day, Styles?”

“Really good,” Harry replies.

Louis grins, his eyes crinkling at the sides. Harry could spend ages just staring at him, he thinks.

“I’ll text you, yeah?” Harry starts. “When I get home, I mean.”

“Yeah, babe, I’ll-”

“Mr. T! Mr. T, come on!”

Louis closes his eyes for a moment and lets out a breath before smiling once more. “I’m coming,” he shouts over his shoulder. “Duty calls, I’m afraid.”

“We’ll talk,” Harry promises, because they need to. He wants to understand what’s happening, wants to know if Louis feels the way he does. “Tonight. We’ll talk tonight.”

Louis nods and spares Harry one last little smile before walking back to the kids demanding his attention. Harry allows himself a bit of a look at Louis’ arse before he realizes he’s blatantly staring and forces himself to leave.

As promised, Louis comes knocking an hour after Harper’s safely asleep. Harry sees him through the little window beside the door at first, looking tired. He runs a hand through his hair, obviously not noticing Harry, and bites his bottom lip.

Harry opens the door and Louis immediately straightens up. Harry’s heart skips a beat when Louis smiles at him, and it only gets worse when Louis says, “Hello love,” in that voice of his.

The urge to kiss him is so strong that Harry’s barely contains it, and it’s only made worse when Louis leans in and kisses his cheek before passing by.

“I’ve brought you your jumper,” he says, turning on his heel and smiling. “Really, I think it looks better on me though.”

Harry says nothing, because he can’t think of anything to say. Louis laughs.

“Are you speechless, Harry?” he asks.

Instead of answering, Harry crosses the space between them in two big strides and shoves his hands under Louis’ jumper-no, his jumper. God, he can’t even put into words how it feels seeing Louis in his clothes. Louis laughs and throws his arms around Harry’s neck.

“Say something, caveman,” he teases.

Harry picks him up without thinking, hooking one of Louis’ legs up over his hip and spinning them over to the couch. Louis lands in his lap, giggling so loudly Harry is worried he’ll wake Harper. Louis lifts his arms slightly so Harry can slip the jumper over his head, leaving him in only his t-shirt.

“Missed you,” Harry murmurs into Louis’ neck, nosing along his hairline.

Louis cards his hands through Harry’s curls and hums. “We’ve hardly been apart a few hours,” he replies.

“I told you,” Harry practically growls, pulling Louis in closer. “I don’t like the person you’ve turned me into. Look at me, I can’t even control myself around you anymore.”

Louis laughs harder and pulls himself up so he’s looking down at Harry now, their roles reversed. He tilts Harry’s head back, twisting one soft curl around his finger over and over. He’s everything Harry ever dreamed of.

“Could you ever?” Louis asks. “I mean, I’m irresistible. Men practically fall at my feet.”

Harry shakes his head. “You’re joking,” he says. “But it’s true, you are. Irresistible, I mean.”

“You’re so full of it, Styles,” Louis laughs, sitting down once more so they’re at eye level. “I came here to talk, you know, and now look at me.”

“Maybe we’re awful for each other,” Harry sighs.

Louis shrugs. “Maybe,” he says. “Maybe I don’t care, though.”

Something happens, then, and Harry isn’t sure how. Somehow they end up pressed even further together, Louis’ lips only a hairbreadth from his. And part of Harry is screaming to do it, to just close the distance between them and kiss him.

But he can’t. He just can’t.

“Hey,” Louis breathes, frowning at him. “Are you okay?”

Harry clears his throat and nods. “Yeah, I-sorry. I’m okay.”

“Baby,” Louis says, and Harry’s breath catches in his throat. “If this is going too fast, I get it. I mean, you just broke up with your soulmate for chrissake, and here I am crawling all over your lap like it’s nothing.”

“I don’t want to talk about her,” Harry says, a bit too coldly.

Louis blinks. “Harry-”

“I don’t,” he says again. “And I don’t want to feel guilty. I’m not doing anything wrong, _we_ aren’t doing anything wrong. I don’t owe her anything. We hadn’t even broken up and she was sleeping with someone else.”

Louis nods. “But you feel guilty?” he asks.

“Of course I do,” Harry replies, immediately feeling awful for admitting it. “When I let myself think about it, I feel terrible.”

Louis sighs, seeming to think it over for a moment. His hands are back in Harry’s hair, absentmindedly playing with his curls.

“I can’t say I’ve been exactly where you are,” he says. “But I’ve been cheated on before, H. I’ve had relationships last years only to come home one day to find them with someone else-and it hurts. And I understand if you aren’t ready to move on, I do. But I’ll wait if you want me to.”

Harry blinks up at him. “What?”

“I’ll wait,” Louis repeats. “Because…fuck, I’m not even sure why. None of this makes any sense to me, Harry, I’ve _never_ felt like this before. There’s just something about you, something about this, I don’t know. But I would wait for you, if that was what you wanted.”

“We’re insane,” Harry whispers. “This is insane. We hardly know each other.”

Louis smiles. “Then get to know me,” he says. “Because I want to know you, Harry Styles.”

With that, Louis climbs out of Harry’s lap and walks out of the room and towards the kitchen. Harry follows and finds Louis in his kitchen fixing them tea like he owns the place. He turns just for a moment to smile at Harry over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Harry asks.

“Getting to know you,” Louis replies. “Properly, this time. No drunk twenty questions, no one else but us. How does that sound?”

Despite himself, Harry smiles. This is insane, but at least he recognizes that. At least Louis seems to recognize it as well.

And maybe it’s not so bad, really, Harry thinks as he watches Louis slip out of his shoes and tease him about the night before. Maybe they’re insane, yes, but maybe falling for someone is meant to be a little crazy.

Later-long after they’ve spent hours at Harry’s kitchen table, eating biscuits that Harry’s mum made, drinking tea, laughing-Harry finds himself in bed, alone. He stares at the ceiling, tired vision turning dark around the edges, but his mind still so awake. Only last night Louis had been here, beside him. Only an hour ago they'd said goodbye at the door and Harry had stood at the door, watching Louis leave and wanting to beg him to come back.

Without thinking, Harry touches his wrist, thumb landing over the _T_. He remembers that night vividly, remembers lying to the skeptical tattoo artist, the last one Harry could find that wouldn’t ask as many questions as the others had.

 _It_ _’s my mother’s initial,_ he’d lied easily. _Come on, mate, I want to surprise her._

It’s not like it’s illegal, not really, just frowned upon. Most self-respecting people would never dream of doing something like this, and yet Harry was so in love and so sure he’d been cheated by fate that he did it. He went out the night after he and Tessa made all those stupid promises and got her initial tattooed on his wrist forever.

And now it mocks him. It reminds him of how stupid he’d been. It reminds him how it felt watching Tessa leave him, knowing he would never be enough for her.

It reminds him of his real mark, how Tessa had hated it. She’d always been the jealous type, which is sort of funny now. She hated the idea of Harry ever belonging to someone else. And so had Harry, truthfully, he’d hated it almost as much as he hated the small _C_ on the back of Tessa’s neck that taunted him for so long.

Now, though. Now Harry isn’t so sure.

Sighing, Harry rolls over onto his side and closes his eyes, willing his thoughts to stop racing. It’s too much, and when it gets to be too much Harry usually presses his thumb to his wrist. It had been a nervous habit for years, grounding him, a way to remind him who he is when he gets too caught up in these thoughts.

Not now, though, not anymore. Harry reaches his hand out and down, across what feels like an insurmountable sea of blankets before he finally rests it over his thigh. Just peeking out of his briefs, where no one can really ever see, sits a mark that’s white and delicate like a scar.

Harry presses his thumb there now, presses it down onto the _L_ as hard as he can, and breathes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuun. Shout out to everyone who guessed this (quite obvious) twist. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your kind comments and kudos, I apologize for the wait. I hope this was worth it, and I'll see you soon xx
> 
> [ rebloggable post](http://amories.tumblr.com/post/165085317317/i-see-forever-in-your-eyes-by-amory-after-a) | [tumblr](http://amories.tumblr.com) | [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/amoriess/playlist/00X94YdB2fmOwZ050MLooC)


	10. Chapter 10

The week after their date that very well might not have even been a date, Harry writes more than he has in months. He also spends an inordinate amount of time texting Louis, and if he isn’t texting Louis he’s waiting for Louis to reply back. It makes him feel a bit like a teenager again, hoping desperately that Louis thinks about him as often as he thinks of Louis.

Friday afternoon, Gemma arrives to take Harper out. She’s left her soulmate behind in London just to make a special trip for her niece, something Harper hasn’t stopped talking about for days. When she finally comes home that evening from their date, she shows off her curled hair, painted nails, and new dress for Harry with a twirl.

“You’re spoiling her,” Harry says to Gemma by way of greeting. Harper giggles and runs off upstairs to put away the shopping bag of new clothes her aunt has bought her.

Gemma just smirks and kisses his cheek before passing by and collapsing onto his couch. “She’s my only niece, I have to spoil her,” she says. “I only bought her a few things, anyway. A couple of shirts and that new dress-she deserves it.”

Harry smiles but doesn’t comment, because this was always something Tessa did with Harper. Once a month or so they would go out on little dates together, get their hair and nails done, see a movie, buy new clothes, go out for dinner. Gemma has decided to take over the responsibilities, but there’s no replacing Tessa really. Harry knows how much Harper appreciates it, though.

“So,” Gemma says once Harry sits down beside her. “A little birdy told me you were on a date.”

Harry coughs loudly, mostly out of surprise, and then kicks her.

“Gems,” he hisses. “Harper’s right upstairs.”

Gemma laughs. “Oh my god, it’s true isn’t it? You actually went on a date with Harper’s teacher, you slag.”

Harry groans, burying his face in his hands for a moment. “Who told you this? I hate this town, I swear.”

“You’re the one who moved back,” Gemma teases. “And it was Nina, my friend from college. She works at the restaurant and saw you with him. Someone was bound to see you, H, you knew that.”

Harry rolls his eyes. Of course Gemma’s old friends from school would be watching him-it’s almost like he hasn’t aged a day past sixteen. He’s almost certain he’s spotted his mum’s friends watching him in the grocery store, probably ready to report back to Anne on what sort of fruits he’s buying. It isn’t often that he misses London these days, but he could certainly start to.

“What’s his name?” Gemma asks with that shit eating grin on her face. “All I managed to get out of Harper is that she calls him Mr. T and that he’s her football coach. Didn’t want to push too far, you know, we’re keeping it a secret I assume.”

“Louis, his name is Louis.”

Harry should’ve known what would come next, because it’s exactly what his mum did. Thankfully Louis isn’t here to see it like he was the last time. Gemma raises her eyebrows, hums softly, and repeats, “Louis” with a smile.

“Oh, stop,” Harry says. “You’re dramatic, you and Mum both. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“I mean, you can’t deny it’s quite the coincidence,” Gemma replies, still smiling. He hates that smile. He hates that now his sister, mum, _and_ best mate are all involved in a plot to get him to find a soulmate.

“And it’s just that, a coincidence,” Harry says, trying to sound as stern as possible. It’s the same tone he uses when Harper argues that _brownies and ice cream are dinner, Daddy, really._

“What then, what are you doing together?” Gemma asks.

Harry shrugs. “Having fun,” he says. “He isn’t my soulmate, Gems, no one is.”

“That’s not true.”

Gemma and Harry have been having this very argument for as long as Harry’s been capable of putting his feelings into words. Ever since he was thirteen and feeling particularly rebellious he’s sworn that his soulmate just didn’t exist. The _L_ on his thigh was a joke, really, one big cosmic joke.

He’s not even entirely certain where the thoughts had come from when he was so young. It very well could’ve been all of those novels he read, the ones where the protagonists fall in love despite it all, the ones where they say fuck you to the system and love who they’re meant to.

It also could’ve been his oncoming sexuality crisis, the one that lasted a good two years before he finally admitted he was bisexual. At thirteen he couldn’t imagine anyone loving him just for who he was when he didn’t even understand who he was.

And now he’s nearing thirty, and this resolve is based once again in self-consciousness. Who could want him now?

His mum and sister had done their best to accept it when he came home one day with Tessa at his side-they had to accept it when he came home not much later to announce that she was pregnant. They were looked down on by everyone, he and Tessa, but Harper brought so much love into their lives that they couldn’t have cared less. Really, how could something so wonderful come from anything other than true love?

It had been so romantic at the time, just like those novels he used to love. Forbidden lovers; soulmates meant nothing when you had the sort of love they did.

And then of course it all fell apart.

“What’s your plan?”

Gemma’s words roughly pull Harry out of his reminiscing. “Plan?” he asks.

“For your life,” Gemma continues. “Are you just going to be alone forever, are you going to punish yourself forever? Because I think it’s a sign, Tessa finding that guy. I’m not trying to be a prick, H, but really. You have no idea what you’re missing out on.”

Harry runs a hand through his hair and sighs. He doesn’t want to answer that question, or any question really. He doesn’t have the answers.

It must be too late, his mind screams. Even if his soulmate is really out there somewhere, even if it really wasn’t meant to be Tessa, it must be too late. Surely they’ve moved on by now.

How unfair would it be if they hadn’t? How unfair is it that Harry spent ten years with someone who left him without so much as a thought. How unfair that they should be expected to join a family already started, a family they have no choice in.

And it’s unfair to Harper as well, and Harry. His time is up, it must be. Whatever window he had to find his soulmate has closed.

“It isn’t fair,” he finds himself whispering. He cannot even put it into words, though he wishes he could. Gemma doesn’t understand, of course she doesn’t, but she’s only trying to help. She and her soulmate have been together since they were eighteen, of course she would feel bad for her poor lonely brother who’s finally learning just how cold the world can be.

Gemma’s face crumples a bit, but she doesn’t press anymore. Instead, she reaches out and wraps her arm around his shoulder, tugging until he rests his head on her shoulder.

“I know, H,” she murmurs. “But it’s going to be okay. It’ll only get better from here, I promise.”

Harry nods and closes his eyes, though he doesn’t believe a single word she’s saying, and remembers how happy he’d been when things were simple.

 

* * *

 

Saturday afternoon practice is just ending when Louis gets a text from Harry.

 _I_ _’m running late_ , it says. _I_ _’m on my way, I promise!!_

Louis just smiles at his phone and dismisses Harry’s worries with a quick, _It_ _’s okay babe, we’ll be here waiting xx_

“It’s Harry, isn’t it?” Liam teases him.

Louis rolls his eyes but doesn’t deny it. So what if he does do a bit of a stupid smile when Harry texts him? Sue him, he’s infatuated. He supposes he’s allowed to be, it’s been ages since he’s felt this giddy talking to anyone.

Liam volunteers to clean up the pitch for him before scurrying off home, something Louis is grateful for. His legs are aching after running around with the kids all morning, and the bleachers seem to be calling his name. After dismissing the rest of the children, Louis calls Harper over to him.

“Your dad’s just running a little late, love,” he explains. “How do you feel about hanging out with me for a bit?”

Harper’s eyes light up and she nods, quickly taking a seat on the bleachers beside him. “That’s awesome,” she says. “I like hanging out with you, Mr. T. Why is Daddy late?”

Louis hums and looks at his phone again, but Harry hasn’t written back. “I think he was on a phone call.”

“Yeah, probably,” Harper agrees. “He’s gotta write a whole new book, you know. He said it’s almost done, and he’s always on the phone when I’m at school to talk about it.”

Louis smiles. “Your dad has the coolest job, huh?”

“Yeah,” Harper agrees, before shrugging. “Well, except for your job.”

Louis raises his eyebrows, not expecting that at all. “Really? You think so?”

Harper nods, ribbon in her hair bouncing emphatically. She’s so adorable, little dimple popping in one cheek just like her father’s. “I want to be a teacher just like you someday, Mr. T,” she says, and Louis swears his heart could burst at her sincerity. “I think it’s probably the coolest job in the whole world, and you’re definitely the coolest teacher in the whole world.”

Louis is at a loss for what to say. “Thank you darling,” he finally chokes out. “That means a lot to me. And for the record, I think you’d make a great teacher someday.”

Harper giggles. “Yeah, Daddy says so too. My Auntie Gemma told me that she thinks I could be as cool as you are someday when I’m a teacher.”

“I think she’s right, love,” Louis agrees.

Harper smiles and then drags Louis into a conversation about what he wanted to be when he was her age. Louis tries his very best to explain to her how uni works while they wait, conveniently leaving out all the drinking and partying he did and telling her he had a strict bedtime of nine every night. He gets the feeling she knows he’s a liar, but she still listens with wide eyes and a boatload of questions.

It’s moments like this, Louis thinks, that he knows he’s made the right choice.

Minutes later, they both hear gravel crunching as a car pulls up to the lot behind them.

“That must be-”

Louis turns, only to find that it isn’t Harry as he expected. The words die in his throat and Harper gasps a little, sounding choked.

“Mummy,” she says, but she doesn’t sound happy.

Louis tries to imagine for a moment what Harper’s mother and Harry must’ve looked like together, but immediately hates the image. Tessa gets out of her car as gracefully as one could do such a thing, standing just as tall as Harry, taller even in her heeled boots. Her hair is perfect, her outfit is perfect-she looks like she’s just walked off a photoshoot.

“Harper,” she calls, tossing her dirty blonde hair over one shoulder and grinning with perfectly straight teeth. “Darling, come here!”

Harper does the absolute last thing Louis would expect her to. Instead of running across the pitch to greet her mother who’s slowly walking towards them, she grabs onto Louis’ arm and buries her head into his side.

“No,” she says, voice a bit muffled by Louis’ shirt but loud enough for Tessa to hear. “Go away!”

“Harper,” Tessa laughs, though Louis can see her lips turning slightly downward at the sides. “Darling, don’t be ridiculous. Come give me a hug.”

“Leave me alone,” Harper snaps, holding tighter to Louis. Louis has never heard her sound so angry before, it’s jarring. “I don’t want you here, I want you to leave.”

It’s obvious how hard she’s trying to sound strong, but her voice is shaking and her hands are quivering. Louis frowns and wraps his arm around her shoulder.

“Love,” he soothes. “It’s okay, yeah? Let’s just take deep breaths.”

“Who are you?” Tessa asks, looking Louis up and down like he’s something she’s stepped in. “Where’s Harry?”

“I’m Louis Tomlinson, I’m Harper’s teacher,” Louis explains, trying to keep his anger in check. “Harry should be here soon.”

Tessa frowns. “Louis,” she repeats. “Well, I can go ahead and take Harper with me now.”

“No,” Harper says, glaring at her. “I’m not going with you, I’m going with Daddy.”

Louis runs a hand over her hair and nods. “I’m sorry, but I can’t let you do that. Harry has to be here to pick her up.”

Tessa looks appalled. “I’m her mother,” she says.

Somehow, Louis manages to bite his tongue. _Then where have you been?_ He wants to shout. He wants to know how she could abandon Harry and Harper for someone else, wants to know if she even understands the amount of damaged she’s caused.

He doesn’t, though, because as angry as he is he still needs to be professional. If there’s one thing he’s learned since he’s started teaching, it’s to stay out of custody drama as much as he possibly can.

“I’m sorry,” Louis repeats, though he truly isn’t. “But you weren’t here when we started, I don’t have Harry’s permission to let Harper go with you. Only Harry is allowed to pick her up, but I’m sure he’ll be here soon and you two can talk this through.”

As if on cue, Louis hears another car and turns to find it’s Harry. He sees the moment Harry sees Tessa and it’s absolutely heart wrenching. The smile on his face immediately drops, going from excited to sad to angry all in the space of a second. He wrenches his door open and stomps over, not at all graceful.

“Tessa,” he says, and it hurts a bit to hear him say her name though Louis isn’t quite sure why. “What are you doing here?”

“I was picking up our daughter,” Tessa snaps back at him. “But your _friend_ Louis has decided I’m not longer allowed to do that.”

Harry turns, cutting right in front of Tessa and blocking her from view. He crouches down a bit in front of Harper and whispers, “Are you okay, princess?’

“I wanna go home,” Harper murmurs, still not letting go of Louis. “I don’t want to see her right now.”

Harry sighs but nods. He then glances over to Louis and whispers, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Louis says, reaching out and gently squeezing his shaking hands. “I’m serious, baby, don’t be.

The _baby_ slips out and Louis notices Harper sort of frown at him. She doesn’t seem too concerned, though, because she quickly hugs him before holding her arms out for Harry. He picks her up, letting her hide her face in his shoulder.

“You should’ve called,” Harry says, rubbing Harper’s back and standing half in front of Louis, almost in a protective stance.

Tessa scoffs. “I have to call to see my daughter?”

“Yes,” Harry replies, and Louis is so proud of him. “We’re leaving.”

With that, he walks away. Tessa looks shocked, almost as if she expected Harry to just give in to what she wanted. Maybe that was how they’d been, Louis thinks. They both watch on as Harry helps Harper into the car and drives away without so much as a look back at Tessa.

Louis stands up and is about to leave when Tessa starts talking.

“So what, then?” she asks. “How long have you two been together?”

Louis frowns and turns to see her eyes are glassy, like she has any right to cry. He’s sure she’s one of those people that looks beautiful doing anything, even crying. He always looks like a snotty tomato when he cries.

“We aren’t together,” he says. He isn’t sure why it hurts so much to say.

Tessa laughs. “God, I fucking knew it. I knew when he moved back to this shithole town that it had to be for a reason. Tell me, how long has he known?”

“Known what?” Louis ask, genuinely confused now. “What are you talking about?”

Tessa looks at him for a moment like she’s searching for something. She must find it because she’s soon laughing and shaking her head.

“Jesus,” she murmurs. “That is so Harry.”

Louis frowns. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I think you should leave. You’ve done enough damage for today.”

Tessa snorts and pulls a pair of sunglasses out of her designer bag. “Whatever,” she decides, slipping them on and hiding her glassy blue eyes. “Just remember that he chose me. He _chose_ me.”

Louis shrugs. “Okay,” he mutters. “Whatever you say, I guess.”

Tessa shakes her head and walks away, desperately searching for something in her bag before coming out with a phone. She drives away yelling into it, leaving Louis standing on the pitch utterly confused.

He heads home soon after, spending the rest of his night eating takeaway and drinking wine, looking at cats on his local shelter’s website. Now that Tessa’s back, he’s sure Harry will go running back to her and her sad eyes. A cat will cheer him up, he’s certain. It’ll give him something nurture, like the children he’ll never have with the soulmate he’s never going to find.

Not that he’s bitter about either of those things, or about how effortlessly perfect Tessa looks. She probably doesn’t spend her nights drunk and alone, looking at cats, shoving rice into her mouth while a crime documentary plays somewhere in the background.

Why he thinks it’s a good idea to call Harry is a mystery, but he does.

And Harry answers, which is his mistake really.

“Lou?” he whispers, voice groggy.

“Shit,” Louis sighs. “You were sleeping, weren’t you? I’m sorry, I’ll go-”

“No, no, s’okay, I’m awake,” Harry lies. “What’s going on?”

Louis sighs louder this time, in case Harry hadn’t heard him the first time. “Well, I’m drunk, but what else is new?”

“Babe,” Harry murmurs, sounding a bit sad.

Louis shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. I wanted to check on you, this phone call is altruistic. How are you? How’s Harps doing?”

_Did you see Tessa again? Did you remember she_ _’s your soulmate, and fucking stunning, and perfect for you? Did you remember that I’m nothing to you?_

“She’s okay, we’re both okay,” Harry says. “We had a talk about Tessa. Harper’s having a lot of conflicting emotions, but I suppose that’s normal.”

Louis nods. “Yeah, poor darling,” he murmurs. “God, I-don’t tell anyone I said this, yeah? But I wanted to hit her.”

Harry barks out a surprised laugh. “What? You wanted to hit Tessa?”

“Yes!” Louis says, shocked that Harry couldn’t tell. “She made Harper so sad, she made you so sad. Who does she even think she is? Sorry, ignore me, it isn’t my place to be saying shit like this.”

Harry doesn’t say anything back to that, though Louis isn’t sure what he would even have to say. The wine has clouded his judgment skills, he’s saying every stupid thought that comes into his stupid jealous mind.

“She’s really beautiful,” he spits out. “Tessa, I mean.”

Harry sighs. “Louis-”

Louis really should stop talking, but he can’t. It all just comes spilling out. “I mean, I don’t blame you if you want her back. Really, she’s like a model and I’m a teacher, and Liam’s always said I can look a bit like a potato if I frown just right. Not that this was ever serious, me and you. I mean, rebounding with _me_ after _her_ it just-”

“Louis,” Harry says, sounding a bit angry. “Stop it, don’t say those things about yourself.”

“What things?” Louis asks.

“That you’re anything less than beautiful,” Harry replies. “Because you are, Lou. I don’t know whoever told you you weren’t, but you are.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “It was Liam, I’ve only just told you that.”

“Jesus, Louis,” Harry laughs. “I can’t have a serious conversation with you, can I?”

Louis smiles. “No, you can’t,” he murmurs. “Are you…you haven’t talked to her, then?”

“Babe,” Harry says. “It’s complicated. Of course I have to talk to her, she’s Harper’s mum. But if you’re asking if I’m going to beg her to come back, I’m not, and I never will. And this is serious to me, you know.”

Louis picks at his pajama bottoms, fingers worrying the red flannel. “It is?” he asks softly.

“Yes,” Harry replies. “It is.”

Louis smiles to himself and closes his eyes for a moment. “Okay,” he whispers. “But only if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure,” Harry promises. “Now go to bed, yeah? No more drinking. I’ll call you tomorrow, I promise.”

Louis nods and gets up, swaying a bit on his unsteady feet. He stumbles his way across his shitty flat until he finally lands in his bed, face smashed against a pillow.

“She said you chose her,” he whispers to Harry, before he can forget. “Like you haven’t chosen me.”

Harry sucks in a breath. “Don’t listen to her, okay? She’s spiteful, that’s all, it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Okay,” Louis sighs, trying to make himself comfortable even though it feels like his bed is moving underneath him. He finally settles under his blankets, ear still pressed to the phone, and whispers, “Hey, Harry?”

“Yes, love.”

“I think I might get a cat, just in case you do leave. That way I have someone to keep me company.”

Harry chuckles. “Okay, darling. If you want a cat, then get a cat-but I’m not leaving. I promise.”

Louis nods, because that’s what they all say. Harry sounds genuine, though, and Louis can let himself believe it if only for tonight. He closes his eyes and sighs.

“Goodnight,” he slurs out.

“Goodnight, baby,” Harry whispers back to him.

Neither of them hang up, and Louis falls asleep to the sound of Harry’s gentle breathing in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Tessa, what are we going to do with you? 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading!! I loved your reactions to the last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one :)
> 
> [ rebloggable post](http://amories.tumblr.com/post/165085317317/i-see-forever-in-your-eyes-by-amory-after-a) | [tumblr](http://amories.tumblr.com) | [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/amoriess/playlist/00X94YdB2fmOwZ050MLooC)


	11. Chapter 11

Harry and Tessa have been sitting in complete silence for the five minutes she’s been here. It’s so quiet Harry can hear the clock ticking in the dining room. Tessa hasn’t touched the tea he made her, mostly out of courtesy.

Tessa takes in their surroundings before finally speaking. “It’s a nice house.”

“Thanks,” Harry replies. “I bought it.”

Tessa raises her eyebrows, but doesn’t seem to have a smart reply for that. He knows what she’s thinking, though. He always wanted to buy a house, Tessa never did. It was a compromise Harry made, and he’d learned to love their flat. He couldn’t stay, though, not after what happened.

“Louis,” Tessa says, and Harry immediately whips his head up. “He’s your soulmate, isn’t he?”

Harry shakes his head.

Tessa just laughs, which is infuriating. “I don’t believe you.”

“You don’t have to,” Harry replies. “It’s none of your business anymore, is it?”

“It’s my business if he’s going to be around my daughter.”

Harry laughs back, louder than she had. He wonders when they became so cold.

“Sorry,” he says through his laughter. “It’s just amazing, that’s all, how absolutely oblivious you are. I never had a choice in you leaving me for Charles, did I? And he’s certainly not the type of person I’d want around Harper.”

Tessa makes a face, looking like she’s bit into something sour. “That’s different.”

“Yeah, I suppose it is,” Harry agrees. “Because I’m not the one who has run off, so we can avoid Charles being around at all can’t we?”

Tessa looks furious, Harry obviously having hit a nerve. “He’s an arse, Louis. I don’t know what you see in him.”

“He’s the most wonderful person I’ve ever met,” Harry corrects her. “And Harper loves him. You have no idea how much he’s helped her, how much he’s helped me. The fact that would say that to him yesterday-that I _chose_ you-is so disgusting and spiteful that I feel like I don’t even recognize you anymore.”

Tessa runs a hand through her hair, something so simple that used to bring Harry to his knees. Now, he can only notice that the tattoo on her wrist is gone. If he looks hard enough, he can just make out the _H_ there, but it’s obvious she’s in the process of having it removed.

Tessa must notice him looking, because she quickly pulls her arm down and over her wrist with her other hand. “Charlie doesn’t like it.”

“I’m sure,” Harry laughs.

God, this is all so unbelievable. That Tessa is here, that she’s saying shit like this to him. That he’s living without her, that he’s bought a home without her. He never believed this could happen.

Harry takes a sip of his tea and Tessa watches him closely. He wonders what she thinks of him, if she’s missed him even a little bit. He quickly pushes those thoughts away, though, because they’re dangerous. He can’t let himself get caught in the same thoughts he had when Tessa first left him not after how far he’s come.

“Why are you here?” he asks. “What do you want?”

She hadn’t elaborated on the phone this morning. She’d only texted him, saying that she thinks they should talk in person. Harry spent the morning pretending everything was fine for Harper, lying to her and dropping her off with his mum, making up an excuse for needing the day alone.

Tessa sighs. “To see my daughter,” she says. “But apparently, she doesn’t want to see me.”

“I can’t blame her,” he says. “You have no clue what it was like when you left. You have no idea what it’s like trying to explain to your daughter why her mother left without so much as a goodbye. What it’s like trying to convince your child that her mother loves her.”

Tessa cringes, and Harry finds some sick satisfaction in it. She deserves it after what she’s done. She deserves to feel even a bit of the pain he and Harper had to go through.

“We can’t go on like this,” Tessa whispers. “I fucked up, okay? I know that, and I’m trying to make amends. I’m trying to fix it.”

Harry shakes his head. “It’s going to take more than just appearing one day out of nowhere to fix things. You’re being naive if you thought you could just walk back into our lives like this.”

“I don’t want to just walk back into your lives,” Tessa says, before shaking her head. “God, this is all so insane. _Your_ lives, as if Harper isn’t just as much mine as she is yours.”

“No one forced you to leave. In fact, I begged you to stay.”

Tessa has the decency to look upset by that. “You don’t understand-you won’t understand, not until you meet your soulmate.”

Harry scowls. “Fuck you,” he spits. “You were my soulmate. I just wasn’t yours.”

“Harry-”

“I think that’s enough,” Harry says, his voice strained. “I think you should leave.”

Tessa hesitates for a moment before nodding. She stands up carefully, but stops for a moment at his side. Harry has collapsed into himself, holding his head in his hands and staring down at the table, tracing the grain in the wood with his eyes. It almost feels like she’s going to put a hand on his shoulder, and Harry isn’t sure how he would even react to that.

She doesn’t, though. Instead, she just whispers to him in a voice that he’s sure she thinks is calming, “I meant what I said when I left. I love you, Harry, nothing is ever going to change that. I wish it was different, you have no idea how badly I wish it could be but-what Charlie and I have is special. It’s a deeper connection that anything I’ve ever felt before.”

After everything she’s said, after every bit of pain she’s caused him by just sitting here staring at him-that hurts worse than anything.

Harry lifts his head up, wills his voice not to break, and says, “Get out of my house.”

Tessa looks like she’s about to cry but does as she’s told, turning on her heel and walking out. Her tea is left cold on the table, made just how she likes it, not a sip taken out. It breaks Harry’s heart. The door slams shut and it almost feels like she’s left him all over again.

Harry stands up, his chair screeching loudly against the floor, and grabs it. He walks into the kitchen and dumps it out, tipping the cup over and letting it sit there. He hates that, hates any sort of mess, but he can’t imagine doing anything right now other than lay in bed and cry.

He’s not really sure why, but he feels the overwhelming urge to call Louis. It’s wrong and he knows it. The last thing Louis should have to do is listen to Harry cry over someone else, especially after last night. But he does anyway, because he’s a terrible person, and all he wants right now is the sound of Louis’ voice.

Louis picks up after only a few rings, sounding a bit groggy. “Harold,” he says. “I’m glad you called, I’m actually on my way to get my impulsive cat.”

Harry laughs through his tears. “Hey, Lou,” he says, his voice cracking.

“Babe,” Louis replies, sounding worried. “Harry, darling, what’s wrong?”

Harry shakes his head and wipes at his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he sniffles. “I’m sorry, I just-I don’t know what I was thinking, calling like this.”

There’s a moment of silence and Harry can hear shuffling. “I’ll be right there,” Louis says, and Harry just cries harder because he doesn’t deserve this. “Harry? You’re home, yeah?”

Harry nods, and then realizing Louis can’t see him whispers, “You don’t have to.”

“Give me ten minutes, love.”

With that, Louis hangs up. Harry wipes at his nose with his sleeve and without thinking, turns and trudges upstairs. He sheds clothes as he goes, leaving himself in only his boxers and jumper, climbs into his bed, and tugs the duvet over his head.

_Doors unlocked,_ he texts Louis, before tossing his phone across the floor and letting himself cry.

Though he’d promised ten minutes, Louis shows up even earlier. Harry listens as his front door carefully opens and shuts and Louis calls his name. It doesn’t take long for him to figure out where Harry’s gone, and soon there are soft footsteps making their way across Harry’s bedroom floor.

The bed dips and a hand reaches under the duvet to run through his curls.

“Oh baby,” Louis murmurs. “Come here.”

Harry goes willingly, soon finding Louis crawling under the duvet with him. Louis pulls him to his chest and Harry rests his head over Louis’ heart, still crying.

“It’s okay,” Louis murmurs. “Let it out, darling, I’m right here.”

Harry does and makes an absolute arse of himself in the process, getting Louis’ shirt soaked in tears. Louis doesn’t complain though, just holds him and presses small kisses to the crown of his head.

“You’re okay,” Louis murmurs. Harry looks up and finds Louis softly smiling at him, blue eyes grayer in the dark of his room. “There you are, baby, just breathe. I’m here, okay?”

Harry grabs onto Louis’ side tightly and thinks, _I never want you to go._

Eventually, Harry calms down. His sobs turn to hiccups and his cheeks dry under Louis’ careful fingers thumbing away his tears. He opens his eyes and finds Louis simply watching him.

He looks a bit tired, and Harry thinks he might’ve woken him up. It’s hardly eleven, and Louis was well drunk last night when they fell asleep on the phone together. He still looks beautiful, Harry thinks, even with those tired eyes wearing joggers and a band tee that’s seen far better days.

“You know,” Louis says, smiling wider when he notices Harry looking at him. “You really shouldn’t leave your door unlocked. Not safe, innit? Anyone could’ve walked in.”

Harry smiles back, even though that’s the last thing he feels like doing. Louis pulls it out of him, this happiness that he sometimes thinks he’ll never be able to feel again. “Holmes Chapel’s a real rough town.”

“It is,” Louis agrees. “I just waltzed right in here, could’ve robbed you.”

Harry laughs and shakes his head. “There’s nothing worth taking.”

“Mm, I’m not sure about that. I’m sure I could find something to interest me.”

Harry giggles softly and closes his eyes once more. Louis’ fingers sink back into his curls. It feels amazing, and exactly what Harry needs.

“Where’s Harper?” Louis asks.

“Mum’s house,” Harry answers. “She’ll be back later tonight.”

Louis nods and then reaches across Harry to pick his phone up off the bedside table. “Let’s get lunch,” he decides. “How does a curry sound?”

“Lou,” Harry says, opening his eyes again. “You don’t have to stay.”

Louis shakes his head. “We don’t have to talk about it, not if you don’t want to. I wasn’t planning on doing anything today anyway, and I’d much rather spend it doing nothing with you.”

Harry reaches out and takes Louis’ hand, gently playing with his fingertips. “I don’t deserve you,” he whispers, because he really doesn’t.

Louis kisses the top of his head and intertwines their fingers, saying nothing to that. Harry squeezes back and turns to rest his face against Louis’ neck.

“You won’t judge me for doing naught all day?” he asks.

Louis chuckles and Harry can hear it in his throat, deeper, resonating through his chest. “Not if you don’t judge me, darling.”

“Okay,” Harry whispers. Because he doesn’t deserve this, and he doesn’t deserve Louis, but he’ll be damned if he ever lets him go.

* * *

 

Louis spends the next few hours in Harry’s bed, Harry settled between his legs and a romantic comedy they picked at random playing on the telly. Harry had tried his hardest to set up their food when it arrived so it wouldn’t spill anything and so Louis could still sit with one arm wrapped around his waist. Louis had to hide his smile against the back of Harry’s neck at how endearing it was.

Now, the food has been abandoned and Harry is very carefully scrolling through what Netflix has to offer.

“Babe, it’s not even close to Christmas,” Louis teases him when he sees what he’s picking.

Harry pouts but still selects the movie. “You don’t just have to watch Christmas movies at Christmas, Lewis. They’re good all year round.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Louis laughs in his ear. “How silly of me.”

Harry nods and gently pats Louis’ thigh which is resting against his own. “You’re forgiven, but only if you watch quietly and pay attention to the plot.”

Louis snorts and shakes his head, but doesn’t reply. Harry does seem quite absorbed after all, and even if Louis isn’t particularly enjoying the cheesy plot, he’s enjoying Harry’s reactions.

It’s been years since Louis has felt so content with someone, comfortable enough to spend a day in bed doing absolutely nothing, with nothing needing to be said.

When Harry had called earlier and Louis heard the tears in his voice, his heart had leapt into his throat. Everything inside him was screaming to go to Harry, every part of him needing to be there by his side. It’d felt like agony, trying to get here as fast as he could, not knowing what was wrong.

As if Harry sense what Louis is thinking, he puts one hand over Louis’ on his waist and sighs.

“Tessa came by today,” he says. “We had to talk, you know? About Harper.”

Louis shakes his head. “H, you don’t have to-”

“No, I want to,” Harry interrupts him. “I want to talk about it-I want you to understand. You deserve to know.”

He sounds so serious, the Christmas movie still playing but forgotten in the background. Louis nods and whispers for him to continue.

Harry sighs and looks down at their hands. “We hadn’t meant to get pregnant,” he says, and Louis realizes with a start that they’re going to talk about everything. “Don’t get me wrong, I loved Tessa. I was young, and so was she, but we both knew that that was the person we would spend forever with. It was scary when she got pregnant, but after that initial shock neither of us hesitated. We knew that this was what we wanted. I dropped out to take care of Harper while Tessa finished her degree, and I wrote my first novel.”

Louis smiles. “You never told me you were a dropout, how inspiring.”

Harry giggles softly and shakes his head. “It was worth it. I was there for everything, you know? Her first steps, first words, all of it. I would never trade those moments for the world. And we were happy, you know, we were really happy for a long time. But then things started to change.”

Harry sighs and turns a bit so he’s resting his cheek on Louis’ shirt, successfully hiding his face from Louis’ eyes.

“I didn’t like him from the start,” he whispers. “Charles, that’s his name. He became Tessa’s boss about a year ago, transferred in from somewhere else. He’s in his fifties, and I hated him from the moment we met. Tessa used to think it was funny how jealous I was, but I just knew. The way he looked at her, the way she looked back, I just-I’m not a jealous person, not any more than anyone else is. And I hated being jealous, but I could _feel_ that something was wrong.”

Harry’s breathe hitches and he hesitates for a moment like he isn’t sure what to say next. Louis wraps both arms around his shoulders and pulls him in closer, leaning back against Harry’s mountains of pillows. He feels fiercely protective, of Harry and Harper both. Of these two angels who had their lives pulled out from under them with no warning.

“I was lying to myself,” Harry continues. “All that time, I was lying to myself, pretending I was just overreacting like Tessa always said I was. She had a Christmas party at work last year, and I’m not sure how long she was cheating on me for, but I knew now that it was happening then. I just remember seeing them whispering, and touching, and laughing-and the way he smirked at me. But I just ignored it, ignored him like she told me to. She lied to me for so long, Lou. She hurt me and Harper so badly, but I still love her and I don’t know if that’ll ever stop.”

Harry dissolves into tears once again, and it’s even more heart wrenching now that Louis knows why he’s so upset.

And he supposes he should be jealous, that he should hate hearing Harry say that. But he doesn’t. He feels nothing other than the need to protect, to comfort, to make sure Harry never feels that way ever again. None of his feelings make sense anymore, and he’s sort of given up on trying to make sense of any of it. Harry is different to everyone else, to anything else he’s ever felt before, and he’s okay with that.

“Darling,” Louis whispers. “It’s okay. I know that right now it feels like this is never going to stop hurting, but it will. I promise.”

“It’s not,” Harry sobs back. “It’s not okay, because you have no idea just how badly I want you. I don’t want to hurt you, Louis, I don’t want to break your heart. You deserve so much better than me.”

Louis shakes his head. “No, love. You are more than I could ever deserve, more than I could ever dream of. I meant what I told you, babe, I’m willing to wait as long as you need me to.”

“But what if I don’t know how long that is?” Harry asks. “What if you get sick of waiting?”

“Not for you,” Louis replies. “I could never get sick of waiting for you.”

Harry sniffles. “I’m just…it’s a lot, you know? I’m a lot.”

“Are you trying to talk me out of this?” Louis teases. “Because I’m not going anywhere, love. It’s going to take a lot more than this to get me to leave. I knew what I was getting into with you, and trust me, I’m not going anywhere. Not as long as you don’t want me to.”

There’s an awful moment where Louis realizes what he’s just said and worries that Harry will push him away, will agree. _I don_ _’t want you_ , he’ll say, and Louis will be forced to go. Forced to deal with losing something he’s never felt before, never knowing what could’ve been.

Instead, Harry sits up. His eyes are red with tears, face a bit puffy, but he looks just as beautiful as ever. He sniffles and wipes at his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper and shakes his head.

“I don’t want you to go,” he whispers, looking unsure. “I know it’s selfish, I know it’s wrong to ask, but please don’t go.”

Louis leans forward and kisses his forehead, pulling Harry into a tight hug. “I won’t,” he promises. “I’m not going, darling.”

Harry nods and rests his head against Louis’ shoulder, holding onto him tightly. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

Louis isn’t entirely sure what Harry’s apologizing for, but he usually isn’t. He brushes it off and kisses Harry’s temple.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” he sighs. “Come on babe, let’s get you cleaned up. Can’t pick up Harper looking like a mess, can we?”

Harry frowns. “You want to come too?”

Louis nods. “Sort of invited myself along, I think. It’s okay if-”

“No, I-I want you to come,” Harry says quickly, already looking happier. God, what Louis wouldn’t do to keep a smile on Harry’s face always. “And we can have dinner, the three of us. That’ll make me feel better, being with the two of you.”

Louis grins and kisses his forehead once more, wishing he could kiss Harry’s lips, but ignoring the urge. It’s not the first time, it certainly won’t be the last.

“Sounds perfect, baby,” He whispers against Harry’s skin. “But you know you’ll have to let me borrow your jumper again, yeah?”

Harry giggles and nods. “It’s okay,” he replies. “I like it better on you anyway.”

Louis watches Harry jump to his feet and go to his wardrobe, sifting through it and talking about what he should make them for dinner. It’s then-watching Harry stand barefoot at his wardrobe, watching him swing his hips a bit to the song playing in the movie’s credits, listening to him talk about cooking together-that Louis has a terrifying thought.

_Christ,_ he realizes. _I could fall in love with this boy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!! I hope you had a wonderful day, or if you're single like me just a really good Wednesday. I'm spending it with a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates I bought myself, but who's to judge really?
> 
> Thank you for reading, I'll see you soon xx
> 
> [ rebloggable post](http://amories.tumblr.com/post/165085317317/i-see-forever-in-your-eyes-by-amory-after-a) | [tumblr](http://amories.tumblr.com) | [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/amoriess/playlist/00X94YdB2fmOwZ050MLooC)


	12. Chapter 12

It’s a sunny Saturday afternoon and Harry finds that for the first time in ages he feels perfectly content. He sits on the couch, watching Harper at the coffee table. She has her tongue poking out between her lips, her best concentration face on as she works quite hard on her homework. Across from her and leaning mostly on Harry’s legs sits Louis, glasses on his nose and papers spread out.

“Louis,” Harper says, before giggling.

Louis looks up and smiles at her. “What’s up, love?”

“I dunno how to do this,” she replies.

Louis pushes his glasses back up his nose and leans forward to look at her work. “Harps,” he laughs. “You do so, babe, I’ve seen you do it before. You just want my attention.”

That is quite obviously what’s happening, Harry notices, but Harper just pouts. “That’s not why,” she says, her voice turning up a bit at the end. She’s lying, Harry can always tell when she lies.

Louis just laughs once more and carefully reexplains how to fix the math problem Harper’s been working on. Harry watches on, ignoring the computer in his lap that’s been begging to be written on. It’s a useless endeavor, really, because nothing could distract him from watching Louis and Harper together as he has been all afternoon.

It was Harry’s idea, inviting Louis over after football practice on the weekends. He hates to be away from Louis lately, and they don’t get much time to be together during the week. The weekend hardly works either, but as long as Harper believes they’re just quite good friends, Harry intends to take advantage of it.

“You can call me Louis,” Louis had told Harper two weekends ago now, having shown up at their door with a bag full of work to be graded hanging from one arm. “But only at home, yeah? I’m still Mr. T at school.”

Harper had been delighted by this news, obviously thinking she was now too cool for being allowed this one thing. She’s been saying his name when she’s given even the smallest opportunity to do so, and Harry has to try very hard not to laugh every single time.

“You’ve got it, darling,” Louis says, ruffling her curls. “Little Einstein, you are, look at you go.”

Harper giggles, obviously delighted by Louis’ compliments. She quickly finishes the rest of her work before standing up and stretching. She then puts her hands on her hips and sighs.

“I have to get ready,” she says, sounding quite grown up. “I’m going to a sleepover tonight, Louis.”

Louis raises his eyebrows and shoots Harry a look. “You are? That’s so exciting, babes.”

“Yeah, I’ve never had one before,” Harper continues. “But I think it’ll be okay. Daddy says that if I want to come back, all I have to do is call him, and he’s gonna come get me.”

Harry nods, remembering the conversation they had last night. Nichole’s mother had promised Harry that she would look out for Harper, but Harry is still a little worried. They’ve never spent a night away together where Harper wasn’t staying with his mum, or Gemma. Harper always hates when Harry has to go away on business, and Harry does as well, but at least he knew she would be somewhere she feels comfortable. This is important, though, he knows it is.

“You’ll be fine, won’t you Harps? You’ll be having so much fun, you won’t even think about your poor old lonely dad.”

Harry is going to be anything but lonely tonight if he gets his way, but of course Harper doesn’t need to know that.

Harper sighs and scuffs her socked foot against the floor. “Yeah, I’m just a little nervous that’s all. I don’t want anyone to think that I’m not cool.”

“Who would ever think that?” Louis asks. “You’re the coolest kid I know, Harps. Everyone at the sleepover is going to love you.”

That makes Harper smile, but she still looks to her father for reassurance. Harry quickly says, “Louis’s right, princess. You have nothing to worry about. Why don’t you head upstairs and get your bag ready, yeah? We don’t want to be late.”

Harper nods and then takes off up the stairs. “I’ll be back, Louis, don’t go without saying goodbye!” she shouts behind her.

Louis smiles and promises he won’t, watching Harper’s little feet disappear. He laughs softly and reaches back, gently patting Harry’s thigh.

“Were you that insecure as a kid?” he asks.

Harry reaches out to gently trace over his fingertips. “Would you be less attracted to me if I said yes?” he asks.

Louis laughs louder and shakes his head. “You know, I’ve always been attracted to your confidence. That, and the hands.”

Harry shuts his laptop and pushes it away, before slipping down off the couch, practically crawling to be at Louis’ side. “We have a whole night, all to ourselves,” he whispers into Louis’ neck. “I’ll show you exactly what these hands can do.”

“And what if I had other plans, hm?” Louis asks, pretending not to be affected by Harry pressed to his side. He continues grading the work in front of him, though Harry notices he’s biting his lip quite hard.

“You’d cancel, wouldn’t you?” Harry asks.

Louis shrugs. “Depends,” he replies, easily. “What if I had someone else, someone waiting for me?”

“Louis,” Harry whines, feeling jealous although he knows Louis is only joking. “Stop it.”

Louis smiles and finally pulls back from his work. He looks stunning, Harry thinks. He loves the glasses Louis wears when he’s doing school work, loves how they frame his beautiful eyes. He’s wearing Harry’s clothes that he borrowed after he showered when they came back from Harper’s footie practice. The jumper he’s got on falls down around his elbow when he rests his chin in his hand, smirking at Harry.

There’s a glimmer of mischief in his eyes when he asks, “What would you do, then?”

Harry leans forward, loving the way Louis’ breath hitches when he’s this close. “Find a way to keep you here,” Harry growls into his ear. “Show you that I’m better than anyone you could ever find to-”

“Daddy!” Harper yells from upstairs. “I can’t find my special blue pants!”

Louis laughs and his eyes flicker to Harry’s lips before he turns back around. He tucks a lock of hair behind his ear, Harry’s jumper falling over his wrists as he returns to his work. “You better go, love. Duty calls.”

“I’m not done with you,” Harry says.

Louis smiles. “I should hope not.”

Harry helps Harper find her special blue pants, just as she requested, and they finish packing her bag together. Harper says her goodbye to Louis, the one she insisted on, complete with a bear hug and Louis’ whispered promises that it’s all going to be okay.

Late that night, when Louis rolls away from him on the bed, bare skin sweaty and chest heaving, Harry could swear he’s in heaven.

“Come to bed, my love.” Louis breathes, holding a hand out in the dark.

Harry nods, though he knows Louis can hardly see him in this light. He goes to the bathroom to get a wet flannel before he returns, cleaning up Louis who is still mostly asleep.

It’s then that he sees it. There, on the inside of Louis’ thigh, is an almost invisible mark. It’s barely there in the moonlight, white and raised, but Harry knows the sight of it is going to be etched in his memory forever.

An _H_ , in the same place as Harry’s mark. In the same place as the _L_ Harry has been avoiding and hiding for almost a decade now.

“Babe,” Louis moans. “C’mon, wanna cuddle.”

Harry feels frozen in place, but goes easily when Louis pulls him in. He closes his eyes, and tries to forget what he saw, but the thoughts are racing through his mind.

He doesn’t know what he’s going to do.

 

* * *

 

 

Spending all night in bed with Harry when he’s allowed to be as loud as he wants to be has left Louis so tired that he sleeps well into Sunday morning. Harry does as well, curling up at Louis’ side, appearing much smaller than he is in Louis’ arms. It was so dark last night that Louis feels the need to soak in every bit of him.

He pushes back Harry’s curls, still half asleep as he runs his fingertip over the curve of Harry’s ear. It’s amazing how enamored he’s become with just the littlest pieces of Harry, from his neck to his chest-all of it. Louis sighs and reaches out, wrapping his arm back around Harry’s waist.

Harry sighs, lips pouting out just a bit. Louis can’t help but smile, laying his head back down on the pillow. Harry turns in his arms, taking the sheets along with him. He’s a terrible blanket thief, Louis’ found, but he’s so terribly enamored that he doesn’t really mind.

Louis looks down and spots a plaster on Harry’s thigh, immediately frowning. He remembers touching there last night, feeling the strange texture under his fingertips. How Harry could’ve hurt himself right there is beyond Louis, but he is so terribly clumsy.

Without really thinking, Louis reaches out to touch the plaster briefly. Harry immediately jolts awake.

“Wha-what’re you doing?” he slurs out, sounding breathless.

Louis instantly pulls back, shocked by Harry’s reaction. “Sorry,” he murmurs. “I just, sorry.”

Harry sighs loudly, rubbing his hands over his eyes. “Fuck,” he mutters. “Sorry, you just scared me. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that.”

“It’s alright,” Louis says. “I shouldn’t have, I just…are you okay?”

Harry nods. “I’m okay.”

He offers no other explanation and Louis doesn’t ask. Harry rolls over and presses his face to Louis’ chest, pulling him in close.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers again, minutes later.

Louis shakes his head, gently twisting the curls at the nape of Harry’s neck around his fingers. “You don’t need to be sorry, babe, I mean it. I scared you, that’s all.”

Harry closes his eyes, holding onto Louis’ waist. “Wore me out,” he murmurs. “Haven’t been this tired in ages.”

Louis chuckles softly, pretending to be very sorry about that. “Poor baby,” he teases, admiring Harry’s broad back. There are light scratches there that match up perfectly when Louis lays his hand down. “You weren’t complaining last night.”

Harry groans and sits up just enough to press a kiss to Louis’ neck, right over a lovebite he’d left the night before. “I want breakfast,” he sighs against Louis’ skin. “Make me breakfast?”

Louis sighs loudly, trying to appear quite put out about making this gorgeous boy breakfast and staying here with him. Harry sees right through him, though, Louis knows it. He eventually gets up as asked, letting Harry roll over onto the pillows.

“You’re quite pleased with yourself,” Louis says, standing at the side of the bed with his hands on his hips.

Harry at least has the decency to blush, but he still has a smug little smile on his face. “Got a beautiful man making me breakfast,” he says, stretching languidly. Louis is seriously considering just jumping right back into bed now. “How could life get any better?”

Louis barks out a laugh and heads downstairs, putting together breakfast while he makes himself tea. Harry comes stumbling down minutes later with a blanket wrapped around his bare shoulders and plasters himself to Louis’ back. He hums along to the song playing on Louis’ phone and holds Louis around the waist, content to just stay there while Louis cooks.

“How am I supposed to get anything done with you hanging off me, hm?” Louis asks.

Harry giggles, and Louis swears he loves that sound more than anything else. “Are you complaining?”

“’Course not, love,” Louis replies, poking at the eggs he’s making for them. “Get the plates out for me, yeah?”

Harry nods and kisses the base of Louis’ neck before moving to get the plates out for them. Louis smiles when he spots Harper’s plates in there as well, plastic and flower shaped, looking far more exciting than the ones Harry sets out for them.

There are little traces of Harper everywhere, from her report card with Louis’ handwriting on it stuck to the fridge, to her sparkly rain boots sitting by the back door. There’s a picture on the fridge as well, of Harry and Harper together at what looks like Christmas time. Harper looks a bit younger and incredibly happy, sitting in Harry’s lap smiling with wrapping paper all around them.

“It’s so quiet here without her,” Louis says.

Harry nods, looking to the picture as well. “I’m surprised she didn’t call last night.”

Louis shakes his head. “I’m not. She’s a brave kid H, I bet she had a great time. You were probably more nervous than she was.”

He was, Louis knows. Harper called once last night, just to say goodnight and to tell Harry she’s having a great time. After that, Harry kept his phone on the bedside table, the ringer turned up as loud as it goes, just in case.

“You’re not wrong,” Harry laughs. “I just worry about her. I worry when she’s not around, we don’t spend nights away from each other that often.”

“Babe,” Louis sighs, moving to run a hand through Harry’s curls. “I get it, yeah? I was the same way with my mum as a kid. She was all I had, and I hated being away from her, but you have to start somewhere. It isn’t always going to be like this. Just think, when she’s a teenager I’m sure she’ll hardly want to be here.”

Harry shakes his head and giggles. “Lou, that’s not true.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Louis concedes. “You’re probably going to be the house all the kids go to. Cool dad, that’s you.”

“Hey, I worked really hard to become cool dad,” Harry whines. “It’s not as easy as you think.”

Louis rolls his eyes and ignores Harry’s giggling. They sit and eat breakfast together, Louis moving his chair closer so he can put his legs in Harry’s lap. Harry doesn’t complain, and instead keeps one hand on Louis’ ankles while they eat and talk. He seems a bit distracted, Louis notices, almost like he’s staring off into nothing. Sometimes Louis has to poke his stomach a little with his toe to get him back to the conversation.

“I have to go soon,” Harry says sadly, once they’re finished eating. “I have to pick up Harps before her friend’s mum thinks I’ve just left her there.”

Louis nods, sipping at what’s left of his lukewarm tea. “I need to get home anyway, I have to finish grading the math tests before tomorrow.”

Harry nods and looks down at his plate. He’s acting so strange, but Louis can’t quite figure out why. Only moments ago everything was fine, but he’s only growing quieter and quieter.

“I don’t want you to go,” Harry blurts out.

“I don’t want to go either, babe.”

“Then stay,” Harry says, though they both know he can’t.

Louis smiles. “Someday, love.”

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say, as it only seems to upset Harry more. He tightens his hand around Louis’ ankle just a bit, and says nothing. Louis doesn’t say anything back, because he doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what they’re doing, doesn’t know what he’s doing.

Will he ever be able to stay? Will they ever tell Harper what they’re doing-what are they even doing? He’s not even sure what to call this.

“Harry-”

Harry takes his hand off of Louis. “I can’t, um. I don’t know where to go from here.”

Louis laughs. “I don’t know either, H. What are we doing?”

Harry shakes his head. “I don’t know.”

Louis pulls his legs back and gets up, unsure of what to say next if he chooses to say anything at all. He makes himself busy cleaning up breakfast, washing the dishes and pans in silence.

“Louis, please don’t be mad at me,” Harry whispers after minutes of tense silence.

Louis shakes his head. “I’m not mad, darling.”

And he isn’t, really. There’s nothing to be mad about, he isn’t even entirely sure what’s got him so upset. After last night, he should be happy. It was perfect, they were so happy when they fell asleep last night together, in each other’s arms.

“You tell me what you want,” Louis says. “And I’ll be waiting for you. If you want me to be around Harper more, than that’s fine, but I won’t do it if you just want to end this soon. I’m not going to put myself in the position to hurt her, not ever.”

Louis turns to find Harry’s head in his hands, his shoulder’s shaking. “I don’t know how to do this,” he whispers. “I never wanted this, Lou. I never wanted to be in this position, where I’d have to worry about all of this shit. I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry.”

Louis isn’t sure what Harry’s apologizing for. “We don’t plan for things like this,” he sighs.

Harry nods. “I don’t think we should tell Harper about us, you’re right. I don’t want to hurt her-but I want you to be around, Lou, like yesterday. It feels right, you know? It feels right having you be here with us, but I don’t know where to go from this point.”

“It feels right to me too, love,” Louis says, because it had. Grading his work with Harry behind him, Harper at his side, his heart felt so content. It felt normal, like this could be every night for them. It felt almost like having a family, something he has long since given up on experiencing.

Harry lifts his head and wipes under his eyes. He’s been crying, Louis realizes with a start.

“I should go,” Louis says. “Are you going to be okay?”

Harry nods. “I’m fine,” he sniffles. “I’m-everything’s fine.”

Louis nods back and walks over, dropping a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. “I’ll see you soon, darling,” he promises. “Tell Harper I said I’m proud of her, yeah?”

Harry leans up and wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, pressing his face into the shirt Louis stole from him. “I will,” he sighs.

Louis leaves, only after standing for a few minutes with Harry in his arms, comforting him even though he still isn’t sure what’s wrong. He finally leaves and goes back to his quiet flat, grading on his couch while his telly plays in the background. He gets takeaway for dinner and calls his sister, staying on the phone with her to fight off the quiet.

He’s about to head to bed when he hears a frantic knocking at the door. Louis almost doesn’t answer, sure that whoever it is must have the wrong flat. But the knocking doesn’t stop, and only becomes more frantic when the person finally speaks.

“Louis!”

Louis frowns. It sounds so much like Harry, but surely it can’t be. It’s the middle of the night. Still, Louis gets up from the couch and walks over, pulling the door open.

“Harry,” Louis breathes, shocked to see the other man standing there. “What are you doing here?”

Harry looks distraught. His eyes are wild, his hair sticking up in odd places like he’s been pulling at it. He’s breathing heavily as well, and Louis wonders if he ran here somehow.

“Louis, I,” Harry starts, holding tightly to the door frame. “I have to know.”

Louis’ eyebrows furrow. “Babe, what? Know what-have you been drinking?”

Harry shakes his head. “No, no. I haven’t I just, Louis.”

“Harry,” Louis replies, unsure of what else to say. This is hands down the weirdest thing Harry has ever done.

Suddenly, Harry is there, in his flat. He puts one hand on either side of Louis’ face and then leans forward. Louis’ eyes go wide and he tries to step back, but Harry is plastered to his front.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Louis breathes, his heart pounding. He reaches up and puts his hands over Harry’s, feeling them quivering against his skin. “Darling-”

Harry surges forward without so much as another word, and kisses him. Louis gasps, and for a moment it feels almost as though he can’t catch his breath. And then there’s pain, a pulsing, burning pain in his thigh.

It takes him far too long to realize what it is.

“Harry,” Louis gasps. His heart is beating so quickly, it still feels like he’s out of breath, and it doesn’t make sense. This makes absolutely no sense. “Harry, baby.”

Harry pulls away and he looks frightened. He looks terrified. His eyes are wide and he let’s go of Louis instantly, as though he’s been burned.

“I have to go,” he says.

Louis’ eyes widen and he reaches out for Harry’s wrist, only for the other man to take a step back. “Go?” he asks. “Go where-Harry, don’t you realize what this means?”

Harry runs both of his hands through his hair, the _T_ on his wrist still dark. It’s mocking him, Louis is sure of it. Mocking the pain he just felt, the pain that can surely only mean one thing. Harry’s eyes are red and tears are streaming down his cheeks.

“I have to go,” he repeats, looking so lost. “I-I'm sorry.”

With that, Harry turns on his heel and disappears down the hall. Louis stands in his doorway, struck with shock. He can do nothing but watch as his soulmate runs away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave it to me to abandon this fic for months and come back just to leave you with angst and a cliffhanger ending! I hope you'll forgive me, I promise it'll be worth it in the end. Thank you for all of the support, as always. I'll see you soon xx
> 
> [ rebloggable post](http://amories.tumblr.com/post/165085317317/i-see-forever-in-your-eyes-by-amory-after-a) | [tumblr](http://amories.tumblr.com) | [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/amoriess/playlist/00X94YdB2fmOwZ050MLooC)


End file.
